The Last Hunter
by Dygoboy
Summary: The Hunt over Yharnam has grown even worse over the years. Spreading across the land. This calls the attention of a very special Hunter from an unnamed far away land to Yharnam, one who could change the tide of the battle against beasts. His name is Miakel. And this is his story.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Introduction**

Hey there, and welcome to my take on the Bloodborne storyline. This was something I was hoping of doing ever since I finished Bloodborne for the first time. Which was probably about a month ago.  
Beware that this is my **first ever fic** , so there might be a few iffy lines of dialogue, a "bit too much effort" and some terrible spelling on certain spaces. It would be great if anybody would identify them for me so I can edit them out and improve upon them.

I thought this concept was something unique for Bloodborne fics. Pretty much retelling the Bloodborne experience through the Hunter's eyes. Since from almost everywhere I looked no fanfic had tried it.

Congrats for DeviantD for beating me to the punch and stealing several hours of my life on fully investing me onto his story. Really entertaining and well done and well written. And I love the HunterxDoll ship you've had going on. Did it a million times better than I ever could. But I

And since this will be in first person perspective, my Hunter will actually speak. So I probably won't follow the actual story all too well. A lot of things will be changed based on what I as the Hunter would do.

Actions for the Hunter are in 3rd person, and thoughts are in 1st person.

And also, due to the long nature of some locations of Bloodborne and the whole dying over and over again I'll skip a lot of good portion of the non-important things and go to the more juicy bits.

And also I'm sort of aware that a good portion of the people who will probably take interest in this are probably aware of what Bloodborne is and all that and feel might feel describing the beginning with too much detail to be a bit too…"Extra-curricular". My response is. Bear with the first 3 Chapters. XD  
If there's anything I can improve please tell me.

 **Chapter One: Awakening**

"Paleblood" was what I kept thinking as I came walked over the entrance. I had traveled far to come here to Yharnam. Hearing of the miracles that the Healing Church was performing here was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

But hearing about the Beast Scourge in Yharnam made me rethink my decision for a while. I've hunted beasts before mostly small and a few big ones here and there, but from what I had heard on Yharnam. Things were bad. Really bad.

Eventually though, I considered travelling there to cure me of my aliment. They could probably need a helping hand I thought. Convincing myself that it wouldn't be much of a deal.

After several days I made it to Yharnam the large town being just as big and dense as I was told it was. The architecture was absolutely stunning. Who ever made the schematics for the city had some passion. I felt like taking a tour around town. But I then remember that Yharmamites don't take so kindly to outsiders. Some of the locals were already giving me distasteful looks as I walked around the main square.  
I saw men grouping up to assist the Hunter's in the hunt for the beasts. I would soon join them, but as of the time. I had things to take care. Other than seeking a cure for my unfortunate ailment. I was searching for something else.

I had asked a few of the locals about Paleblood when I came here. Most wouldn't know a thing about it or would simply ignore me. Other's would tell me to "piss off" or would simply run away. But the Blood Minister seem to know quite a bit.

"Oh, Yes. Paleblood. Heh…Well, you've come to the right place." Said the blood minister.

For several weeks till now I've been thinking about was the hunt. What happened? How did it come to be. In my dreams I would always get this figure telling me to go to Yharnam. To seek Paleblood. To transcend the Hunt. Every night every day for two weeks straight. Eventually though I needed to go. And with the cure for my disease I couldn't say no.

"Yharnam is the home of blood ministration. You need only unravel its mystery. But where's an outsider for yourself to begin?" asked the minister

I looked at him, confused.

"Begin where?" I asked him

"Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own… But first, you'll need a contract..."

That didn't exactly answer my question. But before I could ask him again. He handed me paper with all these labels I'm supposed to fill in. My name, age, origin and my facial details and my voice. And what kind of clothing I wore. Really weird waver. I just filled in everything and finally put on my signature at the end and I gave him back the paper.

"Good. All signed and sealed. Now…Let's begin the transfusion."

He said those words as he worked his way around the vials of blood around me. After a few seconds, I felt blood being channeled straight into my arm. It hurt as fire was being pumped directly into my veins. Though the pain soon went away.

"Oh don't you worry…Whatever happens…You may think it all a mere bad dream."

I don't know if he's trying to assure me that everything is going to be fine after the transfusion, if he is he's not good at it. And him chuckling after that didn't help it either. As I leaned my head back, for several seconds… I didn't feel anything. I was about to ask him more about Paleblood , but then well. I blacked out.

I woke up later on the bed, I guessed the transfusion was complete. I looked around to see if that Blood minister was still there. And to my surprise he wasn't. In fact nobody was. How long have I been out?

My nose picked up the scent from my left, a very familiar scent. It was blood. I had hunted enough beasts to know what blood smelled like from afar. I looked to my left to see a gigantic puddle of blood on the floor. How such a large amount of it was scattered around the floor? I'll never know. Maybe some nurse dropped a jar filled with the here, highly improbable, but it seems to be the only reasonable thing I can think of to describe this.

As I looked at it a bit longer I noticed something. Something was coming out of it. As it grew larger it took a very familiar figure that of which I had easily recognized.

A Scourge Beast. Humans who were infected by the plague, transformed into these creatures. They're human like monster with facial features of a wolf and their body is normally covered in black fur. But this one didn't have, or at least it was covered in so much blood it was entirely red. With that much blood on it one would think that it came from a feast. And from the looks of it, it wasn't full.

I'm not going to be a beast's meal.

I commanded my entire body to jump out of the table but… I didn't move. I tried again. A muscle didn't budge. It's almost as if my body wasn't listening to me anymore. And the fact that the beast was taking its time to come towards me made it even worse. I kept trying to move, arms, legs, whatever my brain could possibly even command.

I'm defenseless. I'm completely paralyzed from the neck down. I thought I was going to die in a blaze of glory while killing a few of thoes bastards after today but not like this. As it slowly made its way towards me, I couldn't help but feel fear. Most of the times that I had faced Beasts I was armed or with my comrades. But I couldn't do anything here. This is terrifying.

I could only watch as the Beast came closer and closer. It lifted its claw towards my face as I prepared for my inevitable death.

But something unexpected happened. A miracle is what I would probably call it. The Beast's hand was set ablaze. The fire quickly spreading to its arm, and then to the rest of its body. It reeled back. Snarling and growling at the pain of being burned alive until it eventually it gave in. And dropped dead right on the floor.

I'm relieved. Somehow it just died. I breathed a sigh of relief.

How it happened and why didn't matter. I'm alive. Though, I still can't move. As I kept looking around the room to try and make more sense of the events that would have unfolded during my slumber I felt something grappling onto my leg. I look at it and I saw what can only be described to be a pale and small creature. Its face looked rather disfigured and it most of its mouth was opening and closing on a rhythm. I didn't have a nose either so I guess that it's probably breathing through its mouth.

But then I noticed another one on my right shoulder. And then another one from beneath my foot other's by my right side. I could other's hissing behind my head. As I leaned by more starting to join in. I panic; I tried to move, but once again in vain. I then feel myself slowly lose consciousness, my vision becomes blurry. Making it hard to see what these things were doing to my face. And soon it became a task of pure willpower just to keep my eyes open. I tried so much to stay awake.

As darkness overtook me, I heard a faint, but calming and soothing voice.

"Ah, you've found yourself a Hunter."

END of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: 1st Floor Sick room

**Chapter Two: 1st Floor Sick Room**

I woke up again. What just happened? Was it all a hallucination? A bad dream? Maybe the minister was right. Must be something common for patients to have nightmares after the transfusion. I got up from the table and looked at my surroundings.

Where is everyone? How long I have I been out?

The place felt abandoned. Deserted to be more precise.

There were still visible signs that people had been here. It's like they all left in a hurry. All the materials and everything else was still here present. So something forced them out. I noticed a note on the chair next to table I was on. It had a note.

"Seek Paleblood, to transcend the Hunt."

That's the note I brought with me. Reminding me of the secondary goal I had come here.

I walked towards the door behind the room that let deeper to the clinic. As I twisted the knob I was met with a *clack*. It was locked. Something definitely happened here. Last I remembered this door was opened when I got here. Not seeing any use in attempting to bust the door down I went to the other one on my left. Which led to a set of stairs.

I descended down the stairs close the entrance. As I walked by I heard a faint but sounds of chewing and munching. As I walked past the corridor I smelled blood. My body tensed up and I was about to draw out my cleaver when…I didn't have one with me.

I left my bag with all of my equipment behind the locked door. I'm completely unarmed. Dammit!

I walked over to the main room, where multiple tables were scattered around the place. The sound of munching and chewing with some inhuman snarls here and there grew louder and louder as I realized what it was. Another Scourge Beast. It was eating a corpse, slowly and delicately appreciating its meal. But still with a tad bit of ferocity that it still had a feral look into it.

I quickly analyzed the situation.

So I'm unarmed. With a beast halfway across the room eating some corpses. There's no possible way I could sneak past it. In fact, it should have picked up my scent by now. Without my gear with bits of incense I'm not capable of masking my scent from it.

I guess maybe the large amount of blood around the room is probably distracting its nose. But there was no way I could get past it even with that. It knows the difference between dead and the living. So I can do two things.

Either wait for the beast to go away or take it head on with my bare hands.

I highly doubt that it would just leave. With fresh blood around the place it would stay here for quite a while. Not to mention I'm probably the only living thing in close proximity to it. And there's no other way out than past it.

I took one more look at the beast. It wasn't exactly at the best of shape. The dead clearly didn't go down without a fight. The beast had cuts and bruises visible around it despite its thick black fur coating most its entire body. And a bit of blood was oozing from its back.

Seeing this, made me go for option B. And I walked towards the beast slowly on my tiptoes. Maybe I can sneak up on it.

But as I got a few feet closer to it. It tilted its head back just enough for me to see it what it was trying to do. Its ears wiggled slightly, one of them even started pointing towards my direction. And its nose, it grew and shrunk in size as it caught my scent. Well, there goes my element of surprise. I have to take it out head on.

I ran towards it, the beast immediately turned around and it attempted to swipe me with its claw. But it was slow, I ducked under it to its side and began my assault there. I would have been called a lunatic attempting to take on a beast head on with my bare fists. But then again I wouldn't be the first to try it. There were stories I would hear about the Old Hunters.

Back home while I trained to become a Hunter our tutors would tell stories of the past Hunters. And Gratia mostly comes to mind in this sort of situation. Unlike most Hunters from then and now she would normally wield a chunk of iron on her left arm and preferred to punch the lights out of beasts. And surprisingly enough from what I heard it was effective. Taking out the most beasts in one solid punch.

Some would say that the hunk of Iron was just the icing on the cake as most of that power came from her. Others would say that the Iron would do most of the work. Considering that she towered over almost every other Hunter at the time even I think that it was her doing most of it.

There's no way that I could possibly replicate anything she could do. But I can try.  
So I threw a flurry of punches to its side.

And to my surprise the beast is actually getting hurt from each blow. It snarls and growls after each consecutive hit. And I can see bruises coming from it.  
Am I that strong? Or was it weak? Either way it didn't matter now. I'm beating it.

It swings its right arm to its side in attempt to get me off. But I back out at the last second and punch right at its snout. It snarled and it attempted to bite me but I ducked under it and punched it on the cheek with my left arm. And then twice, thrice. Blood spurts from its mouth after I delivered the seventh hit in a row.

I grabbed both of it's ears and brought the beat's head down and I leaped with my knee up. Hitting right at it's snout.

The beast was stunned. If I had a weapon I would probably decapitate it but since I didn't have one on me I settle for the next best thing.

I jumped back and put all my strength to my right fist and charged back it to deliver the finishing blow.  
As the beast regained its composure my fist met it's left cheek. The force behind it being enough to knock chunks of the beast's teeth out of its mouth.

I screamed as I pushed the beast aside with my arm with all my might. Sending it a few feet away from me.

My fist was drenched with its blood. For a second it looked like I had knocked it out cold. It's body lying on the floor, lifeless. I would have probably have would have jumped from accomplishing such feat. But almost immediately it got back up. Growling and snarling. I'm going to lie despite everything I did to it, it still got back up.  
It looked like it was trying to grit his teeth. I couldn't really tell. Half its frontal teeth were either broken or lying around the floor.

The beast was slowly approaching me. Slowly circling around me. I kept a close eye on it and followed its circling motion. It was cautious now, it knows I'm not some random meat sack to feed on. After a few seconds of us circling around each other it charged towards me just as expected.

Once again it tried to swipe me with its claw but I went under it. I attempted to deliver a haymaker but it jumped back out my reach. In response I ran towards it. Preparing to deliver a punch right at its snout once again.

But then as I got closer, it roared and lashed out wildly with a flurry of swipes on my direction.

Its movement was clearly hampered by the it's wounds. I was easily weaving through its attacks, though now I had no window to retaliate. It didn't seem to be getting tired either, which each slash it seemed to put more effort into the next one nonstop.

Soon it became hard for me to avoid its attacks. One even managed to slightly graze my arm and cheeks. I need to catch my breath.

I backed further away from it and hopped off several tables. The beast stopped its attacks as I got out of range, next to me conveniently enough was a jar of blood. Probably the ones they use for blood transfusions. I've got an idea.

As the beast got closer I lifted the jar and threw it halfway across the room. It shattered as it hit the floor and to my expectation the beast couldn't help but follow it. Such a large amount of fresh blood was going to have to get its attention.

As it was distracted I took the opportunity to jump onto the creature's back. And held on to it. It didn't like it.

It began hoping back and forth in an attempt to shake me off but I held on to its thick black fur for dear life and slowly pulled my way up to the head.

When I got there I wrapped my arm around its neck. If I can't beat it to death, I'll choke it.

I squeezed. It was still hoping around the room like a damn grasshopper to get me off. But I wasn't going to let go. After a while it started getting slower not going around with the same erratic movement as before.

As a sign of desperation it stood on its two legs and attempted to grab me from its back with its formal human arms. But in vain. Its quadrupedal beastly nature didn't allow its arms to reach me.

It croaked, it huffed and gasped for air. As its life slowly faded away from its eyes I couldn't help but smile at its suffering.

But somehow as if it found ungodly willpower it got back up on its four legs and charged towards a wall. I instantly got its intention and retracted my previously instilled smile and replaced with a frown.

I braced for impact. And the wall met the beast's head. The force behind it was enough to cause the wood on the wall to crack and cave in, forming a mold of its skull.

I couldn't help but sigh at its stupidity. The scourge really did quite a bit to degrade a person's intelligence.

It learned from its mistake though, and threw itself to another wall. But this time on its back.

The wood caved in and cracked and the room even shook from the impact.

It hurt. A lot. I swear I heard something snap, but I paid no attention to it instead I tighten my grip even more. There's no way I'm letting go.

But the beast kept hurling itself towards everything it could get to within the room. The walls, floor, tables, cabinets. Heck. It even tried rolling around the floor. But I simply put more effort to my hold on it in response.

Soon, its body slowly went limp and fell to the ground, I held on a little while longer to make sure it was truly dead. When I was sure, I let go.

I fell to the floor, breathing heavily, the flow of adrenaline was more than I had experienced in my entire life. Though it started fading away, pain soon came in to replace it.

I looked around myself. The room was pretty much torn apart. There were multiple holes on the walls. Even on the floor. Every piece of furniture in the room was pretty much torn apart.

I couldn't get up. My body felt broken. I looked at myself. There were multiple splinters embed on various places around my body. And blood oozing from what seemed to be a hole on my on my stomach. Wait, yup it's several shards of glass sticking out of it.

I'm going to die. That was made obvious But at least I'm taking a beast with me. Not exactly the way I expected myself to die. But it's close enough to what I had originally envisioned. I choked it. The first one to ever do it. People will be telling stories of the man who choked a beast to death.

My vision got blurrier once again. My body felt limp. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. It was getting hard to breathe.

As I let out my final breaths. I couldn't help but think about what I had just accomplished.

Nobody saw me choke it. Damn.

Darkness took me once again.

I woke up once again. I got up and looked around myself. What is this place?

It has this weird feeling to it. So welcoming. Soothing. Warm. Like home.

It was this small cottage surrounded by a beautiful and thick garden. This place was definitely inhabited. To be this well kept and organized. But that feeling went away as soon as I noticed tombstones. Lots of them

Why were they even here? Why so many? And I got worried for a bit. A lot more people have probably been here before. Maybe this was where the dead went to? It doesn't make any sense.

I walked around the place. And I noticed a Plain doll, sitting near the stair to the small cottage. From the looks of the body's proportion and face it was female. What would a Doll be doing around here? I asked myself. She was dressed in this set of clothing similar to ones I would see from girls around the farms. But a lot more fashionable. She looked pretty for a doll. Whoever made her took great care and effort in the process.

I took a step closer, and looked her. It was weird.  
I couldn't help but feel there was something off about her. As if it was alive. But my eyes told me otherwise. I touched her shoulder but no response. I swear this doesn't feel right.

I stared at her for quite a bit until I gave up on trying to see if it was alive, and proceeded to go the stairway.

Those pale creatures from earlier emerged from the floor. All holding weapons. Startled, I jumped back seeing if they were going to attack me. But they didn't instead some of them even gestured me to come closer.

I slowly approached. Unsure of whether they were friendly or hostile. I got to the first group of them. And they seemed to be offering me these weapons.

"For me?" I asked.

They didn't answer. But only nodded. And pointed their small fingers at them.

From the looks of it. They're giving me weapons specifically meant for beasts. So I can only assume it's to hunt beasts. I had no idea of how that's going to work. Since I'm dead. Or something. I don't know. It was confusing but I simply went with it.

There are 3 weapons. I recognize 2 but not one.

The Hunter's Axe. I have seen friends and other Hunters alike use it. Father Gascoine seems to favor this due to its power to eviscerate any beast. But it was slow. And required quite a bit of strength to be put to good use. Even though I think I'm more than strong enough to wield it. I don't feel well handling a slow weapon against beasts.

The weapon I didn't recognize was a Cane. It looked like a simple cane with a few razors edges on each side. The size would suggest that it's quite fast and normally wielded by skilled Hunters. But along my journey every single trick weapon would always have a secret behind it. There was more to it than it met the eye. But I don't feel like operating a weapon that I don't know how to use in the first place I could probably learn how to use it really quick but it didn't really suit me. It seemed a bit too, classy? I don't know. Something within that definition. Something that rich people would normally use.

Now the last one was a Saw Cleaver. The weapon I was more than familiar with. I grew a thick grin when I laid my eyes upon it. This was my weapon. My death bringer against beasts back home. This is quite common for Hunters to use. It had the speed to keep up with most if not all sort of beast. And had three fourths of the power of the Hunter's Axe. It was quite deadly when put on the hands of a skilled and strong Hunter. And luckily for me. I happen to be one of them.

I grabbed the Cleaver with excitement and took a good look at it.

It's almost brand new. It's clearly been used from the looks of its hilt. And there's a faint smell of dried up blood on it. Compared to the one I have back at the clinic this was a massive improvement. Though more could be done with the proper materials. But this will have to do.

Once I finished mesmerizing over the new weapon I noticed that the little creatures had once reemerged. But this time they were holding firearms. The grin I had grew even wider as I approached.

There were only 2 weapons but I recognized them.

The Hunter Pistol. Fast and extremely accurate at the hand of a good marksman. And pretty deadly with a single quicksilver bullet. Though it has great speed a single bullet gives the victim a chance to dodge it. But it's highly unlikely.

The Hunter Blunderbuss. Slow but has a wider range. Making it more used as a crowd control weapon than anything else. A single Quicksilver is split into multiple fragment pellets that are propelled forward. Though they are highly staggering every single pellet has a very small fraction of the bullet's actual true power. But can be extremely damaging against a single target at point blank range.

I took the Pistol. I didn't want anything hampering my speed if it was going to kill some beasts unless it had some serious power behind it. But the Blunderbuss has way too many disadvantages behind it, I don't think I can use it properly. And I'm not too bad of shot. Though I'm no expert Marksmen I think my accuracy is good enough.

And then they simply handed me a handbook of some sort. I opened it. Blank pages. Guess this is my journal. What would I write on it? I'll probably figure it out.

I walked towards the door at the end of the staircase. As I twisted the knob I once again met the familiar sound of a locked door. I walked to the other side maybe there's another way in. Nope the other entrance was also locked as well.  
I walked back to the main staircase and that's when I noticed those little creatures on a tombstone around the first staircase.

I walk towards it and look at it. It's was written "1st Floor Sick Room" on the top. I remember. That's part of Iosefka's Clinic. The part where...I died. As I kept remembering, a thick and almost blinding light built up around me and before I knew it. I was back at the clinic.

What?

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt begins

Close to chapter. Now then is when I can cut loose a bit.

Review and tell me what you guys think.

 **Chapter Three: The Hunt Begins**

What just happened? How did I come back to the Clinic? What the hell is going on? These were the questions I had going through my head.

The clinic was just the same as I remember. Is this all real? Maybe this is all a dream?

I stood there for quite a bit. Trying to comprehend how this was possible. But I dismissed it. It was pointless. I couldn't come up with any sort of logical conclusion to it. In fact there was no logical reason to anything that has been happening to me lately. I looked to my right and I noticed a lamp. I almost had a mental breakdown of how a lamp would be standing there in the first place. But..why? How? What is a lamp doing here? I don't remember it being here? It doesn't make any sense! Though much like everything else that I've been seeing lately it felt weird.

It looked it had this warmth and soothing nature I had..on..wherever I was.

I got closer to it. And extended my hand towards it. It all of sudden lit up and those creatures from earlier emerged around on the lamp. I once again jumped back in surprise. They all looked at me and simply waved.

Ok. So whatever that place was it seems that it's real. I simply waved back at the little ones and walk back to the room where I had seemingly choked a beast to death and "died". And to my surprise the beast was still there. Lifeless on the floor. With clear marks around it's throat.

So I get to live another day to tell everyone of this story.

As I went closer to its corpse I heard a faint thud from the back of the room. I turned back and followed it. I had my weapons drawn out. Ready to strike down any beast that might try to surprise me. As I approached the set of stairs which led to the room from which I received my transfusion, to my surprise it was closed. The door was somehow closed. I tried to open but I was met with the familiar 'clink' of a locked door. Did beasts learn how to operate doors now? Someone must have locked it.

My suspicion was confirmed by the sound of footsteps coming from behind the room.

"Hey! Is anyone there?!" I screamed out.

No response. I tried again.

"There's no point in hiding. Don't be afraid. I'm no beast." I said

Footsteps grew louder as It approached the door.

"Are you… out on the hunt?" She asked

"Yes" I answered.

"Then I'm very sorry, but... I cannot open this door."

"Why?"

"The patients here in my clinic must not be exposed to infection."

"Your clinic? Are you-"

"Yes. I am Iosefka."

"I'm am Mikael. I happened to have woken up pretty late from my transfusion can you to open the door, my bag is in that room and it has my weapons equipment for the hunt-"

"I know that you hunt for us, for our town, but I'm sorry. I cannot risk my patients getting infected. "

"Alright. I understand."

"Take this, it's not much. But it might help."

Her hand went through the small hole and she was giving me..a blood vial? Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a blood vial. It was yellow instead of red.

"It's special blood vial." She said.

"A blood vial? Why would I need a blood vial?"

She explained to me the whole process of blood healing. Since I now have Yharnam blood going through my veins I can use it to heal myself of almost any injury inside me. I had asked her of what would happen if I were to inject with someone who doesn't have Yharnam blood. She simply told me that I wouldn't want to know.

"Thank you then doctor." I said. I was about to walk away before I remembered.  
"Before I leave can ask you something?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"What do you know about Paleblood?"

She remained silent for a bit. Until she finally answered:

"I'm sorry Mikael, but I have no grasp on Paleblood. Might be something with the Healing church, I'm not sure."

I sighed. No answer to the Paleblood mystery.

"Alright then. I'll be on my way. Thank you for the blood vial."

"You're welcome. Now, go. And good hunting."

I went back down stairs onto the main room and searched place to see if could find any blood vials. I only managed to find four. Guess the beast smashed the mother lode of blood vials that existed here. I looked at one of the vials I had curiously. So I can heal by injecting myself with these? Aright.

After I searched the room I opened the door to the entrance. Fresh air at last, the wind blowing against my face. Refreshing. And no danger in sight.

I opened a gate which led me out of the Clinic's small garden into the outskirts of Yharnam. After running around I noticed a Yharmamite with a torch. Probably the ones that I saw going on the Hunt. I walked towards him hoping to ask him more questions of what had happened. But as I got closer to him he attacked me with his sword screaming like a madman. The first slash managed to go over my chest. It wasn't a deep cut but it hurt.

I was about scream out and insult this man for attacking me but then he attacked me again.

I dodged each of his attacks with ease. He even tried waving his torch around for me to get back. Why is he attacking me? Do some people really hate outsiders that much?

I tried asking him to calm down, but I couldn't get through to him. What's wrong with him? I then remembered the words from my instructors back home. Other than train us they would explain the plague's symptom's and effects on humans. How we could identify who's infected

"Along with the physical transformation comes a mental degradation: At first the victim assumes all people they don't know are hostile and they'll attack on sight. As the alterations progress, the victim becomes more and more savage and hostile, until it can only stand to be around others exactly like it as "regular" humans appear to be beasts through their own blood-addled eyes."

He's infected.

The instant I realised the man's state I drew out my pistol and shot him right in his face. His body fell to the floor. Lifeless, parts of his brain slowly oozing out from the back of his skull. I felt sorry for him, but it had to be done. Once you start seeing things with the plague there's no coming back. Though it felt weird killing him. A part got this feeling of empowerment from doing so. I don't know why.

I suffered a small gush around my chest. I took out a blood vial and looked at attentively. I was never a fond of needles, so hesitated for second to inject myself with it. But I remember about its healing capabilities and ignored my fear and immediately injected it right on my right thigh. I grunted just as the needle went in. A rush of warmth of fuzziness goes through my entire body in an instant. And it was so relaxing. But as soon as I that feeling went away I looked at my chest again. It was gone. The wound completely sealed up as if it had never been inflicted on me in the first place, minus the small cut on my shirt. This is truly some miraculous stuff.

After dealing with many other infected Yharmamites I managed to find a lever which brought down a ladder which up above. As I climbed up the ladder, I heard a massive screech coming afar. Startled, I almost lost my grip on the ladder. What was that?

As I got to the top I noticed something from afar. Another lamp. I approached it once again i felt the same feeling as before and in turn approached it and lit it. And just as expected the little ones emerged once again around the lamp. Some were giving a me thumbs up and others clapping. Were the congratulating me on something? As I kept staring at them I heard faint a loud cough coming from the house right in front of me. My nose caught his scent.

I approached his window.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello, you must be a Hunter, and not one from around here either."

"Indeed I am not. I'm Mikael."

"And I'm Gilbert a, fellow outsider. You must have had fine time of it. Yharnam has a special way of treating guests."

I chuckle at his response "I've noticed. They're not exactly that fond of outsiders. Just earlier I got attacked by one. Though it probably wasn't out of hatred." I say as try to treat the scourge as joke.

I can hear him laugh for a bit.

"So Gilbert, mind helping me?" I ask enthusiastically.

"I don't think I can stand if I wanted to, but I'm willing to help, if there's anything that can be done (coughs)."  
His constant coughing worries me. Is he sick? Or is this some sort of habit he has?

"I hope to find answers of the hunt here in Yharnam." I said

"This town is cursed. Whatever your reasons might be you should plan a swift exit. Whatever can be gained from this place, it will do more harm than good." He said.

Now that peeked my curiosity.

"Do you know anything about Paleblood?" I ask Gilbert. Hopefully he actually says something and doesn't try to dodge the question or ignores me.

"Paleblood, you say? Hmm... Never heard of it. But if it's blood you're interested in, you should try the Healing Church. The church controls all knowledge on blood ministration, and all varieties of blood."

Now I'm actually getting some answers.

"And where exactly is the Healing Church?" I ask.

"Across the valley to the East of Yharnam lies the town of the Healing Church, known as the Cathedral Ward. And deep within the Cathedral Ward is the old grand cathedral. ...the birthplace of the Healing Church's special blood, or so they say. (coughs)".

Now I have a destination.

"Thank you Gilbert. I had been running around earlier asking almost any Yhanarmite I could find about Paleblood. I had mixed reactions. But none really gave any sort of answer or lead." I said.

"Yharnamites don't share much with outsiders. Normally, they wouldn't let you near this place, but... The hunt is on tonight. This might be your chance..."

"Indeed it is. Thank you once again. I'll be back later, but then we can probably talk under different circumstances."

"Hopefully *cough* "

I walked away from the window and out to the staircase below. So the Healing Church. When you think about its pretty logical that the healing church would come to mind with Paleblood. Why didn't I think of that? It's so-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a screaming Yharnamite charging towards me.

I quickly dispatched him and the same time got this invigorating feeling from doing so. What was this?

I continued forth down the below the stairs where I met a crowd of more Yharnamites. These people are all turning into beasts and they don't even know it. I ran downstairs right into the crowd. The only thing I can do is ease their pain. Stop them from hurting anybody else. And from becoming something even worse.

After taking down the group I ran towards the main square. Where a multitude of them could be seen. And they were burning a beast on stake. I ran headfirst into the crowd with my cleaver out. Before they could realize what had come to their area I had cut open one of them. In response most charged towards me screaming, cursing me. Calling me a beast. I dodged most of their attacks some managed to slightly graze me. But nothing too serious. Some of the Yharnamites had even employed wooden shields. I kicked it out of the way, leaving him open to a well place cut over his chest. As laid waste to the crowd I heard a large bang from the background. The familiar sound made my body scream to simply get out of the way but I was too distracted avoiding most of the Yharnamites attacks that I didn't notice a bullet hitting my stomach.

It hurt like hell, but it somehow didn't go through, but the bullet staggered me leaving me open for the crowd of Yharnamites to maul on me. Pitchforks, torches and swords. All being used to bring me excruciating pain. I attempted to get up despite their attacks. But just as I was about to roll away one of them embedded his sword to my skull and death finally took me.

I woke up once again. Next to the lamp in front of Gilbert's home. I looked around confused. I should be dead right now. This is the second time I die today but I'm somehow still in the land of the living. Though I felt different. Instead of this empowering feeling I had prior to my death I felt cold. Hollow. As if I just lost a large portion of me that made up my being. I got back up again. I ran back down the set of stairs into the crowd of Yharnamites.

The Yharnarmites were still there, good. But there was something different about one of them. More specifically the one with the sword who managed to kill me. His eyes were glowing white with this alluring feeling to him. Like he had something that belonged to me. And I needed to get it back. I don't know why.

I went into the crowd again. But this time I went upstairs onto the rifleman who managed to shoot me while I was distracted. As I ran towards him he lifted up riffle aiming is straight to my face. I paid no mind to it. I was several feet away from him when he decided to fire. The large bang once again making my body scream to get out of the way. But this time I was ready.

As the bullet went forward I ducked under it narrowly missing me. As I got closer to him I decapitated him with my cleaver. Letting his head roll around the floor. His body had quite a bit of quicksilver bullets in which happily looted off him. With more bullets with me I proceeded to shoot every Yharmarmite I found within that circle. It cost me about nine bullets.

I left the one with glowing eyes for last. I took him up close and personal. And took him out as easy as any other Yharmarmite. Though something felt different after I killed him. That invigorating feeling from before came to me in an instant. More than what I was getting from killing the others. It also felt familiar. Like I owned this strength. The warmth finally coming back to me, getting rid of the cold I had gotten ever since I woke up. This was my strength. And he tried to steal it from me. It won't let it happen again.

I walked behind a carriage to see a dog. Not a pretty one at that. It had thick white fur put here was small patches and holes around it, it has been in few fights from the looks of it and it clearly hasn't been well kept and he smelled awful. Not like a stray dog. But more like...a Beast.

I slowly approached it, and the dog looked back at me what really made hesitate about approaching the dog was it's yellow eyes. With no real discernible pupil. This is very common among Beasts. And that was the draw. I took out my gun just as the dog was noticing me. I was about the pull the trigger. But I hesitated.

I've had a dog before. A Golden retriever. My parents had given me as a birthday present when I was wee little boy. I gave him the best name I could think of the time. Ocelot. He was probably half the height that I am now. He would always be there for me when I needed him. From the beginning till the end and if it weren't for him I probably wouldn't be here right now.

My my thoughts were once again interrupted. The dog was growling, getting ready to pounce on me. Just as it was about to leap I pulled the trigger. Sending it tumbling a few feet away from me. I approached it. The bullet had passed through it's jaw leaving it hanging out. It was still somehow alive and trying to get up. But I embedded my cleaver on it's stomach. Silencing it. I felt terrible for doing so. I don't why. Maybe because it's a dog? Or maybe it's the memory of Ocelot? I don't know. And it doesn't matter. I did what needed to be done. The dog was infected. He would done more than good if I let it live. And it was also going to attack me. I thought to myself to justify my action.

I walked away from it. And up a set of stairs once again. To find my way to the Healing Church.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Great Bridge

Chapter 4. Now I can actually cut loose a little. So technically the hunt begins here. Probably I should probably change the tittles. But as of now this will have to do. Let's have some fun.  
Please review this and give me you're overall thoughts on it. The stuff you didn't like, the stuff you liked, what you think could be improved this or that. Criticism most of the time helps make a better writer.

 **Chapter 4: Great Bridge**

I've seen a lot of weird things throughout my life.

Beasts are one of them.  
Magical healing blood being another one.  
Lewd photographs of mannequins being another thing. I don't want to remember how.  
But I've never seen a giant troll before.

That's what I would probably call the hulking brute that was walking towards me. Literally towering over me in height and size. He wielded a brick. Whatever sort of clothing he wore was clearly ripped away and replaced with cloth and bandages all around his head and body. Luckily his pants and shoes seemed to be the only part where his clothing were remotely even in tact. I wouldn't want to see whatever the plague had done there. Despite my curiosity. But I don't think I would come out with my confidence and sanity in tact from seeing it.

As the troll got closer I readied myself. I needed to know what this thing was capable of and how to deal with it effectively. Once he was close he tried swinging his brick to bash me but he was slow and predictable. I backed away right on time and delivered my own attack, I cut him up on his chest...but my cleaver didn't go all the way through. I stopped halfway through his chest and got wedged. In between. Whatever he has there.

How thick is this guy's skin? I tried to get it off but the troll shoved me away from it. Sending me tumbling several feet away. I rolled back up only to see him charging at me. I had no time to move out of the way and I was tackled by the brute sending me soaring into the air until gravity decided to bring me back down to the earth.

I hit the pavement hard enough for me to hear something crack on my chest. Was that a rib? Or was the pavement? Either way it hurt.  
I slowly got back up to see my cleaver embed on the troll's stomach. I need to get it back.

The troll leaps towards me but I roll out of the way at the last second.  
He then charges towards me once again. But this time I had my gun drawn out. Right at the last second I managed to shoot him point blank on his face. The bullet did not go through, it seemed to have got wedged on his forehead, but it stunned him. Leaving him open for an attack.

I shaped my arm like a claw and plunged it deep onto the troll's stomach. My fist met no resistance. What do you know. It actually works.

The troll squirmed and was in great pain. I command my hand to grab on to anything inside its reach. I grab what can only be intestines and wrench it slightly. making the beast growl in pain I then pull it out with all my might and send the brute several feet away from me. He tries to get up but succumbs to his injury and dies on the spot.

The Way of the Visceral. Pretty darn effective. Don't know how it works it just does.

I walk to his body and reclaimed my cleaver. I definitely have to improve it for the big guys if there's any more of them out there.

I looked at the troll curiously. So far the beasts I've seen have lost most of their genitalia. Other than other Yharnamites this was the only remotely human thing I've seen so far. I kept looking at him a little bit longer. Considering whether or not he still had anything underneath his undergarments. Though I could regret seeing such thing.  
My curiosity got the better of me. It's better to see than not see.  
I attempted to unzip the beast's pants. It somehow wouldn't unzip. So I opened it up with my cleaver, carefully. I soon managed to open it.

I was not impressed. Unlike most beasts he has lost most of his manhood in the conversion process. It's better to have lost everything than to have almost nothing at all.

Seeing that only made me even more determined to stop the plague. We truly lost almost everything that made who we were. Even our gender. Well the bright sight to that is that beasts don't procreate. Now that would be bad.

I explored the fountain a little more, I could pick something useful around the place. And luckily I managed to find a few Molotov cocktails. Will prove to be extremely useful. And then I found something curios around a stack of wooden caskets. Oil urns.. Interesting. Now this mixed would some Molotov cocktails would render most beasts to cinder.  
As I kept looking something had jumped out from around me, couldn't exactly see what it was but it was big and black.. And that's the last thing I saw.

Whatever it things was, it poked my eyes out. My eyes pierced through and all I could see was darkness with a bit of red for some reason. I screamed in agony as held my head. Trying to make pain go away. But while doing that. I felt something like spikes quickly poking on multiple sides around my legs. I was annoyed. Being blindsided (literally) and attacked while I'm completely blind. and defenseless.

I lashed out with my cleaver but I was hitting nothing but air. I jumped back hoping to get away from whatever had attacked me. But I slipped and slopped and fell down to the ground while doing so.

My unknown assailants came back again as I felt them poking my sides even more. I could hear caw sounds coming from around? What?! Are those Birds?

I kept trying to crawl my back up but they keep on poking me. The damages dealt is minimal but continuous. I could feel myself blacking out again. I tried again and again to get up but I kept going back down. The pain soon was too much and despite my extreme efforts my body gave out from all the poking. And I presumably died.

Third time today. Third time I die again. I thought to myself as I got up from the lamp once again. Thank God whatever force resurrects me I come back fully restored. Or else I'd probably be blind.

So Cold. So weak. I felt it again. The same hollow feeling from earlier. Deprived of power. Lost a bit of myself. I told myself a while back that I wouldn't let it happen again. I sigh. I guess something happens every time I kill something. Like absorb something to my very being. And I feel stronger from it. But every time I die. I lose it. Whatever bit of power I had gained was gone. Lost. But not permanently. I can get it back. Become whole again. And I know how.

I got back up and ran back to the location of my third death today. Running past more Yharnamites. I hadn't I killed them before? I killed them all again continued.  
I looked at the spot of my death and my mind would have broke from what I saw.  
Crows. Overgrown Crows. I got killed by overgrown Crows.  
Death by Crows…Death by Crows…. OF ALL THE WAYS TO DIE?! WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?! SINCE WHEN DO CROWS KNOW HOW TO AMBUSH?! HOW DID THEY EVEN GET THAT BIG?! HOW?!

I've never liked Crows, ever since childhood. Back home during the rise of the beastly scourge, crows would fly around an area to where a wave of beasts was guaranteed to come and wait for them to kill whatever was there. In a way this was beneficial to the Hunters as they would know where the Beasts would strike next but the casualties were heavy due to such a large migration of beasts. And it times the crows would help beast by poking and distracting Hunters in whichever way they could.  
Men, women, children and animals would lay dead around the land. Fallen victims of the scourge. Crows would come by later to pick off the remains. Eat whoever or whatever thing they found in sight. Leaving nothing to be buried of anyone's loved ones. I learned that first hand.  
I witnessed them attempting to eat my former companion. Ocelot after he had saved me from getting eaten alive by a beast. I managed to drive them off and kill some of them in the process but not without getting a few scars and losing Ocelot's lower half. I remember every single bit of detail of that day. I had buried him under the now destroyed garden of my former home. And from that day on, every single time I saw a crow I always remembered this.

So I gritted my teeth at the thought of it. I held on my cleaver with an tighter grip. Trying to contain my rage. I needed to stay calm. A hunter should never lose his temper around beasts. One would get careless. And end up losing their lives. Probably even worse. But those things weren't beasts. Those were crows. Pure abominations of nature that should have never existed in the first place.

To make matters even worse one of the crows had the same blue glowing eyes that held my essence. I couldn't contain it any longer. I ran towards them with bloodthirsty rage the crows barely had a second to react before I stomped one of their heads in. Whatever sort of small brain batter that crow had being sprayed on to it's friend.

One tried to lunge towards me and attack me with its unnaturally long and sharp beak but I managed to grab it's throat it during its lunge. It attempted to break free from my grip but I had twisted its head backwards. Breaking it in the process. I threw the crow behind me.

The last Crow simply stood there. It's blue glowing eyes staring directly at me. Almost pinpointing fear. But it had no fear. It had no emotion. Just blood lust. I could tell. It was infected with the plague. Is safe from the plague. No man, no animal, no nothing. This thing was the amalgamation of all the things I hated. It had whatever remain of what it had eaten, presumably me on it's mouth hanging loosely. And that me me feel sick.  
Before it could do anything grabbed both of the crows wings. It tried poking me again but I simply held my head down and let most of the pokes go through the top my head.  
As it struggles to break free I pull my arms back and slowly.  
Each time I would hear something pop from the crows wings it still kept poking and cawing violently. But I ignored it. Whatever was happening around me was shut off from my senses. I concentrated on this one moment. Taking years worth of stress with this crow. Soon it's wings popped out loose out of it's sockets. Leaving the Crow wingless. Incapable of flying or even moving. It stood there cawing in pain.  
I simply kept staring at it. Watching it slowly as it bled to death. Flopping around trying to get away from me.

But it couldn't do anything to even delay the inevitable. It soon died of the blood loss and blue glow from it's eyes vanished and I felt it all come back to me once again. I smiled in satisfaction. I took a minute to breathe and calm myself down. Hopefully that never happens again.

I injected myself with another blood vial to heal myself of the holes the crow had put on my head and continued my walk upstairs.  
Oh great. Two more rabid dogs and some more crazy Yharnamites. Yay...  
After a severely annoying fight I went up another set of stairs right onto a bridge. Where it led to what would seem to be the entrance to the healing church. But I had an obstacle to get through. More specifically two wolf Beasts prowling along the bridge.

Taking two of them on at the same time would prove to be difficult. So grabbed one of the few Molotov cocktails I had found earlier and threw it towards one the beasts.

The other heard its comrade growling in pain as it was ablaze. It then looked at me, with clear rage building up despite its limited facial expressions it immediately charged towards me but I stood there and waited for it to get closer. When it close enough I switched my cleaver to an elongated like saw and lashed out with it. One horizontal slash after another cutting up the beast like mincemeat. I looked at it's companion to see it still burning but it was already dead.

I continued forth into the bridge when I noticed another giant troll. Along with...more crows.  
I breathe in and I breath out. Think about this. Let's not get hasty. Those crows can be quite dangerous in packs and there was about 4 of them. And the Brick troll was right in the middle. It's better if I find another way.

I go around the bridge for a bit and discover another detour. Though the interior had no light it forced my senses to stay sharp. And as I expected there were some crazy Yharnamites hiding around the place. Took care of them. While there I found a note.

"When The hunt Began, the Healing Church left us, blocking the great bridge to Cathedral Ward, as Old Yharnam burned to the ground that moonlit night."  
Interesting. Vague. But interesting. And informative. So the great bridge is the entrance to Cathedral Ward. It might be blocked. But it's worth a shot. And Old Yharnam was burned down? There's another Yharnam? What? I dismissed it. It was no place to put my thinking power. I opened most of the doors around the place and I recognized the path on the back door. I followed it and it lead right onto the locked gate at Gilbert's place in which opened by magically pulling a lever around it. I needed to think about this new information I had found. So I went to the lamp and brought back the memory of that mystical place I was in.

Once again a thick blinding circle light formed around me and I was back at whatever this place was called. It's the only safe place I know of now. So I can actually sit down here. In peace and think about this.  
As I walked towards the staircase past the suspicious doll I noticed something. The doors were opened.  
I walked towards the now opened door and noticed. An old man sitting on a wheelchair. I get defensive. Earlier today I got shot by an old man on a wheelchair. I won't that happen again.  
He smiled once he noticed me.

"Ah-hah, you must be the new Hunter." He said.  
I raised an eyebrow. New Hunter? I got curious.

"Come on, now don't be shy. I won't shoot you.(chuckles)" He said jokingly.  
How does he. Did he see me get shot by that old man on a wheelchair. I dismissed that. He wasn't hostile. So approached him slowly.

"Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, for now."  
"Hunter's Dream. What? How..Wait who are you?"  
"I am... Gehrman, friend to you hunters."  
"Gehrman...I've got so many questions to ask. Can you-"

"You look be in a fine haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good. You know, it's just what hunters do! You'll get used to it..."

"I'm planning on it...It's just this place. The Hunter's dream. Is there anything you can tell me about it?"  
"All I can tell you is that this was once a safe haven for hunters. A workshop where hunters used blood to enhance their weapons and flesh." He said.  
I looked around myself. Yeah. He was right. There was some pretty interesting looking tools laid around. And some pretty gnarly looking weapons as well. Nothing I haven't worked with. Doesn't really seem like that much of a workshop. Feels like a small Hunter Refuge. It looks like it was built mostly for one or two, probably three Hunters in mind at maximum to be used. Not an entire band of Hunters.

But it was still quite impressive. My father used to help forge and repair weapons for the local Hunters. I helped him around the forge from time to time. Learning quite a bit along the way. Learned about most of the weapons the Hunters in town wielded. From Cleavers to giant blades and spears. Eventually though one day my father had me build one. Follow a simple diagram. It was a simple Saw Cleaver. Mass produced and easily replicated. Should be something extremely easy to make and a great start for any beginner at the forgery. I remember how the Hunter reacted when saw it, I forgot his name. He simply smiled. And told me. "Not bad kid, you're a natural." I was nine years old at the time. I swear, father had given me the biggest congratulation party I could think of. A huge feast with all my friends around. Everyone was impressed. I'll never forget those words he said after the party. "I'm proud of you, son."  
He hoped that I would take his place when he was too old to continue instead of being Hunter. He would probably disappointed at what I turned out to be. He feared that I would sign myself into the local Hunter's branch after I had turned eighteen. I was recruited when I was seventeen. He was dead by then. Like almost everyone else I knew.  
Beasts killed him. It felt so common to see someone die from a beast these days that his death didn't hit as hard as it probably should have. Sure, I was sad and depressed for a bit but I almost forgot about it a few days later. I Ended up becoming a Hunter much sooner than expected. They normally recruited people to become Hunters if they were at least eighteen years. But as the scourge got worse, they got desperate. And started making exceptions. In a way father would understand my reasoning for joining the Hunters.

I wanted to help. I wanted stop the scourge. Save as many lives as possible and eradicate the scourge. I was young and inexperienced by the time I truly joined the Hunt. Prior to that I thought that Hunters were fearless. Always one step ahead of Beasts and could take most of them on with ease and could only be overwhelmed by a horde of those fiends.

It was true...To some extent. Hunters in a way are always one step ahead of beasts. Using their skill, knowledge and speed to the fullest. Try to figure out a beast's weakness and strengths when a certain established method of killing one isn't proving to be effective. I was wrong on Hunters being fearless. Were all afraid. Our training has simply made it possible for us to hide that fear. Not to let it get in the way of our target no matter how intimidating. But we all feared the beasts in some way Most of all we all feared death as everybody else. We knew exactly what we were getting into when we signed up for it.

A battle in which the winner has already been crowned. We cannot kill all of the beasts as more will simply come. We have to stop the source of the spread. And then we can kill them. I learned this after several years of hunting. They just kept coming. We just kept killing. Eventually they overwhelmed us and we needed to leave the town and burn it down. Burn it all down. To be forgotten that it existed. To be left as another unfortunate land taken away by the scourge. Only the Hunters survived. Leaving the town for the Powder Keg units to come and do their work.  
As I laid deep in thought. Gehrman starred curiously at me.

"Is something troubling you?" He asks. Looks almost worried.  
"What ? Oh, I'm sorry. I just remembered something. Before you ask, I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have as many tools as we once did here, but... You're welcome to use whatever you find to clear your mind. (Whispers) ...Even the doll, should it please you..."

I had my eyes wide open starring at Gehrman. Did he just suggest to do what I think he suggested me to?

"What?" I asked him. I wanted to shout at him. Do I look someone who would defile a mannequin? But I didn't want to make an old man feel uncomfortable around me. Especially since he's the only person here in this place. But really?

Gehrman saw my confused expression and started chuckling. At first it was low and barely audible laugh, but it slowly built up into an hysterical laughter as Gherman went out left the room through the back door.  
I went outside the door to intervene him. He was in a wheelchair and the steps aren't steep in any way something good for paraplegics. It usually ends them falling over. When I got to the door he...was gone? He wasn't there. It's almost like he had vanished.

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.  
I needed to write all of this down. Some way to keep track of everything that's been happening. Maybe put some pieces together and know more about this place.

I sat outside and wrote down on the book everything I knew so far.  
The transfusion.  
The healing properties of Yharnam blood.  
The possible existence of another Yharnam.  
The facts about the beastly transformations.  
All variations of beasts and other creatures I had encountered so far. Their strengths and weaknesses. I hesitated when it came to crows.  
And the the Hunter's dream. Only had a few paragraphs mostly based on what Gerhman had told me. And Gerhman himself. The only living human being I've encountered in this dream.

While doing all of this I couldn't help but think of the last few words Gehrman said.  
"You're welcome to use whatever you find to clear your mind...Even the doll, should it please you..." It kept going through my head over and over on repeat. Images of the Doll kept popping through my head. I shut each one away but more came in to replace it. Each one being more graphic than the breaking my focus. And causing me to break the magical pencil that came with the book. Luckily it magically came back.  
Maybe I should go hunt some beasts. The danger might get this off my mind. I stored he book at my night bottomless pouch and made my way back down the set of stairs.

As I passed by I looked at the Doll.  
"Should it please you..." I kept hearing it over and over again. It was tempting...  
"No. Must focus on the Hunt. Cannot let myself get distracted. Much less by an inanimate doll. Now of she was alive at least...No. Now that would just be weird. Damn you Gerhman. Plagued my mind with these...things.. When I find you..."

Wait..Why am I talking to myself?...FOCUS!

I ran to the tombstone and made my back to Yharnam.  
Once there I made my way back to the bridge killing more Yharmamites along the way.  
Once I got to the top I was once again faced by my past obstacle. The Troll and the crows.

I had already thought of a plan. From my night bottomless pouch I retrieved a small pebble. And threw it towards the brute. Hitting it right at the back of it's head. Getting it's attention and luring it away from the crows.

Once the troll was close enough to me it attempted to bash me with it's brick. As expected.  
I shot him in his face just as he swinged , stunning and leaving it open to a visceral attack.  
As I pulled my hand from his stomach he was sent across the bridge. Landing on top of most the crows that stood in my way. The rest were quickly loaded with silver bullets. Courtesy of my pistol.

Now the path was cleared. And I happily walked towards the gates. My questions would finally be answered. And I could probably even end this wretched plague here.  
I kept walking but I stopped. Something didn't feel right.  
More specifically I kept feeling tremors. Coming from behind the gates.  
I walked more cautiously now. At a slower pace.

Something jumped out from behind the bridge. Something big. As it landed it caused the entire bridge to shake, and me to momentarily lose my balance.

"What in the name-" It screeched before I could even finish my sentence. A loud and ear bleeding screech. A clutch my head from hearing it.  
I got at good look at the thing.  
It was a beast. Gigantic. Towering me in size and length. It would even put the trolls size to shame. Almost as tall as a two story house. It had disfigured horns with red...eyes around it?  
It's left arm was also bigger than it's right arm for some reason.  
And like any typical beast it had fur. But unlike most this was grayish instead of black.  
The fur on its legs looked like fungus and there were nails jammed into his legs. In short. He was unpleasant to look at.  
It's a Cleric Beast.

How did it get that big? Those things were normally as wolves. Unless...  
No. No, no, no, no ,no...How many people has it eaten? Hundreds? So many..And it still isn't satisfied...

It began trudging towards me. It couldn't walk on it's two legs from the looks of it. It used it giant arm to support it's legs.  
I waited for it. It's size suggests that it's slow but hits extremely hard. So I should focus on dodging it's blows and go for the legs.

The Beast lifted it's giant arm up preparing to crush me under it's palm. But it was slow and the windup for it was incredibly long. Giving me more than enough time to run under it and avoid a fatal blow.  
Once it impacted the ground the force was enough to cause a shock wave. One that managed to make me lose my sense of balance. This just proved on my earlier assumption. It hits hard.

I began slashing around it's ankles. To see if I can limit it's movement. The Beast was having non of that. It attempted to grab me from under it's legs but I managed to back away at the last second and continue my assault on it's bottom. It's what I would call it. At least if it had one.

It tried backhanding away from it's backside but I simply backed away and last second and continued on hacking away.

The damage I seemed to be doing on the Beast was minimal but continuous. And I could already see blood beginning to spurt. I kept going at it. Somehow the beasthadn't tried to get me off.

As I thought that I noticed something black coming from the left corner of my eye. I didn't even have enough to even react. It hit me. Hard. Harder than anything I've been hit by through my life. This thing hit like a pile of boulders.  
I could feel my ribs rupture from the impact and I was sent flying. going right through a carriage to hit a solid wall. Cracking it.

Blood oozed out of my mouth as I tried to move. I heard something snap in my chest as I tried to stand up. It hurt..So much. Though I was still alive.  
The beast began trudging towards me again. Slowly but surely it would reach me in a few seconds.

I picked up a blood vial and injected it into myself. Hoping that it could repair the damage. Fuzziness and warmth all over again. The pain had been relieved but it was still there. It didn't heal me completely. But enough for me to continue.  
I got back just as the beast got closer.

This time it attempted to crush me with a flurry of ground pounding blows. Using both it's small and giant arm in conjunction. Once again the windup to each one was slow. Giving me enough time to back dodge each blow.

I went under it and began slashing at it's ankles again with more force than before. I needed to take the beast down fast.  
After a few hits I had cut off most of it's skin revealing a nerves and veins. Now were getting somewhere. In a flurry of slashes I cut down the veins open, spewing large portions of blood around it. A lot of it managed the get on me as well.

The beast howled and screeched in pain. It was about to fall but it kept itself up with it's gigantic arm and it's other unscathed leg. In which I soon began to slashing on. Not long now.

The beast somehow managed to jump back from me despite it's now non functioning and bleeding left leg.  
It screeched once again. This time louder than before. It was mad.

Somehow it jumped into the air straight towards me fist-first. I managed to roll under it, but the shock wave behind it sent me skidding across the bridge. As I got up the beast moved faster and a lot more erratically towards me. At mid range it swung it's giant arm to bash me. But I managed to jump over it and grapple on to it.

I began lashing out with my cleaver to it's left arm. But itt managed to grab me with it's right and held me firm under it's grip.  
I moved me closer to it's face. I struggled to free myself from it's grip in vain. I wasn't strong enough. But I had free hand.  
I managed to pull out my pistol and shot right at the beast's face.  
It reeled back screeching in pain it's small arm covering it's face. But it didn't let that move go unpinished.  
The beast pulled his arm back into the air and then slammed it down towards the ground.

The impact once again causing the bridge to shake and for me to crack the pavement. Once again. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I couldn't even move this time and I had trouble breathing. As I could feel my lungs being filled with my own blood. Pierced by my now broken again ribs. Despite all of that, I slowly got up. It hurt everywhere just doing so but I had to. If I can just inject myself with a blood vial I'll be...good as..new.

It was getting hard to breathe again. To even think.  
I hurriedly grabbed another blood vial and injected into myself.  
My body was operational again. But some things were still broken. But I could move, that's all that mattered. I got back up again to see the Beast still holding it's head in pain.

I thought of an idea. I once again grabbed went to my pouch to retrieve an oil urn. What's the most effective thing against Beasts. Fire.  
I threw an oil urn towards it. The oily liquids quickly spreading around it.

It took notice of it though and began trudging towards me once again.  
I filtered through my pouch and I took out a Molotov cocktail. This was going to be glorious.  
I waited for it to come closer. I didn't want to miss it.

Once it was several feet away I threw the Molotov. Breaking right on impact with it's body and setting it ablaze.  
The fire spreading all around the beast at a rapid rate. The reeled back. Screeching once again. It violently shook as the fire spread.

I ran towards it's right leg. It's better to take advantage of the fire and let the beast be distracted. And I'll take care of it's leg.  
I transformed my long Saw to a long Cleaver held with both of my hands. To put even more power behind my assault.  
As I got closer I put all my power behind my arms and slashed most of the beast's leg off. Making it slip forward and fall to the ground.

The beast screeched. Fire and loss of blood. It couldn't stand. It tried crawling but the flames slowly burned it's arms away.  
I walked up towards the beasts head. It tried to move it's arms but it couldn't. Most of it was withered away. It was defenseless. Incapable of putting up a fight. I stood there looking at it. I wanted it to feel how we humans felt. Helpless. Incapable of defending itself. To know how it's victims felt as it devoured them. I let it sink in.  
After a while I decided to end it's existence.  
I shaped my hand like a claw once more and impaled the beast's skull. I looked once again for something inside that I could pull out. I found it something along with other things. I pulled it out and the beast's screeching had finally ceased. It was dead.

Then I felt something go through me. That same empowering feeling from earlier. But bigger. I almost collapsed to my knees. Oh, did it feel good.  
But there was something off about it. Something about foul that came along with it. It didn't feel right like anything else. And my head spun a little from it. The feeling went away after a second. But I took note of it. I felt like I learned something. But I can't tell exactly what. But it doesn't matter.

I killed a Cleric Beast. A big one. If they were any witnesses I'd be praised for taking one out alone.  
This moment must be recorded in a way. Some way. I thought.  
I looked at the Cleric's Beasts's dead body and I found something that could be used to be a trophy. It's horns.  
It took a while but I finally managed to saw off the Beast's Horns. Or antlers depending on your point of view. And stored it on my bottomless pouch.  
I looked around the body a bit more and I managed to find a Sword Hunter badge...  
This thing was a Hunter?...That isn't good. But it doesn't matter. I killed it!

I jumped with joy at my victory and skipped towards the gate. Only for me to see it locked. I tried busting down the door. But my cleaver broke after multiple strikes on the door. What the heck is this door made of? This isn't wood!  
All the joy had just left me. To be replaced by sadness.. Broke my damn Cleaver. This thing could get through the toughest Beast Hides and go through metal. But a door is what causes it to break?!  
Great. I have to find a way to get around. A massive waste of time and effort. Why didn't I listen to the letter and try to find another way in?

When I turned back I noticed that a lamp had emerged. Went straight to it. Lit it and those little creatures emerged once more. I felt tired. Worn out. Got my body broken twice today. And my Cleaver is broken. A nice relaxing nap would be nice. Then repair the Cleaver, after that I need to talk to Gilbert again. I need to find another way to the Healing Church.

With that in mind, I went back to the Hunter's dream.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunter's Dream

Damn it's been a while. I've been stuck in the writer's block and I'm a lazy bastard. I've finally gotten out Chapter 5! Hopefully you enjoy. My biggest strength is writing action scenes at these things. And considering how my Bloodborne play through was, there will be a lot of it.

This is pretty small compared to everything else but I think that it will be enough, though as of now I'll just say that this might be on a small hiatus. I've been quite busy lately and my exams are coming so I need to be focused. Hopefully I can resume this on full speed in the middle of November as I think that my exams will have finished by then.

No action is present here. I'm saving that for the sewers. Boy I remember how painful and somewhat easy it was till I got to you know who.  
 **Chapter 5: The Hunter's Dream.**

The thick blinding light faded once again. I'm back at the Hunters Dream.  
I immediately ran towards the cottage. Excited about what I could do at the workbench. Repair my Cleaver. Probably even improve it.

As I ran past the familiar staircase I felt that something was off. More specifically I got the dreaded feeling that I was being watched.  
Well I am being watched by those little creatures and probably Gehrman. But this was something or someone that I wasn't aware of. I ran back down the staircase to investigate. I almost jumped from what I saw below the staircase

The Doll...She's standing. Starring at me.  
How is that even possible? She actually lives. My eyes must be tricking me.  
I walked closer towards her and her eyes followed my every move. Unblinking.  
I would shift directions from left to right from time to time. She still followed it. Her body completely immobile but her head following me. It was..disturbing.

She didn't say anything she just stood there. Looking at me. Why won't she look away? It is clear that she wanted me to come closer, despite her blank expression.

"Uh...Hello?" I greeted her. Nervously.  
"Hello, Good Hunter." She answered in a neutral tone. Her voice, I swear. It's so...How can I put this? So..Comforting. Something or someone you'll always want to be around.  
She talks. She actually talks. I knew it. There was definitely something off about her. She was alive the entire time. My senses did not lie. But how was she like that at the time? Did she come alive just now or was she faking then?

"Who..who are you?" I ask her wordily.  
"I am a Doll, in this dream to look after you." She answered  
Look after me? Surely she jests. If anybody here needs to be looked after, it would be Gerhman.  
Though it would make sense. Can't have some random Hunter around at some place without supervision. But the real question is why?  
"Why"I asked her curiously.  
"It's what I was made to do." She says.  
"And who made you?" I asked.  
"Gehrman." She answered.  
Gehrman? That old man made her? Well...I've got to say..the man has got talent. And good taste. But how? How can he bring an inmate object to life?  
"Have you spoken to him?"  
"Sort of. We didn't really have much of a conversation.:  
"He was a hunter long, long ago, but now serves only to advise them. He is obscure, unseen in the dreaming world. Still, he stays here, in this dream..such is his purpose."  
So old man Gehrman was a Hunter. I'm gonna have to ask him more on what he knows.  
"Honorable hunter, pursue the echoes of blood and I will channel them into your strength."  
"Echoes of blood?"  
"They are the will of all men and beasts. The essence that makes up their entire being. Every time you kill something you absorb their echoes and become one with yours. Strengthening you. Albeit temporarily."

So now it makes a lot of sense. So these echoes...This power I've been getting is people's essence. So that means I've absorbed beasts as well...Then I should probably be a beast by now right? But I'm not. I'm still me. Just stronger. But when I die. I lose all of it. And I have to kill whatever thing had killed me to get it back. I won't endure that.

"Is there a way to keep the echoes? Permanently?" I asked her. I've died thrice today. One from a fight with scourge beast with my bare hands. Another was from getting overwhelmed by those Yharnamites and the other one was an ambush...by crows.  
And all of those times I felt empty, cold and deprived. I don't want to experience that feeling ever again.

"There is were I come to help."She said smiling at me.  
She approached, me being a bit unsure of her and paranoid and the moment I took a few steps back.  
"Don't be afraid, let me stand close." She said in a calming tone.  
I took a deep breath and approached her. And she knelled.  
She put her hands together and looked up at me. It's obvious on what I'm supposed to do. I put my hand around her palms and she wrapped her hands around it.

I could see a thick and white blinding light irradiating from them and soon I felt it again. The same empowering flow going right into me. A long and continuous flow. It felt so invigorating.

"Let the echoes become your strength...now shut your eyes."  
Without me being the slightest aware I shut off my eyes. And focused on that feeling. It lasted for quite a while but then it stopped. I opened my eyes to try and understand why. To ask the Doll what was the problem. But when I did the Doll was nowhere to be found. Looking around myself a bit longer I realized that I was no longer in the Hunter's Dream.

I'm nowhere. Just in a space with nothing but darkness surrounding me.  
There was absolutely nothing here. I couldn't see anything. Couldn't sense anything either.  
Where am I now? What happened? And how did I get here?

I tried running around the place but I kept going nowhere. Just more darkness.  
As I kept running around, I noticed that there was really no, passage no nothing. Am I trapped? There seems to be no way out... just an endless void.  
Just when I began to think that I was stuck here I saw light coming from behind me. Small but faint. The only light source around the place. So I did the only logical thing I could have done on that moment.  
I ran towards it. I ran as fast as I could and the light intensified and I could start hearing whispers of a sort as I drew closer to it.

As I had to shield my eyes as I got closer to the light but the whispers grew louder and louder with each step I took. I listened closely to it. It's not whispers...I'ts chanting.

"Our thirst for blood satiates us, soothes our fears. Seek the old blood, but beware the frailty of men.  
Their wills are weak, mi-"

But it stopped. It sounded like there was more, but it was cut off. I approached the light and stretched my hand to touch it. It went through.

I closed both of my eyes and walked through the light to the other side.  
When I opened them once again I was in a church?

Calling it a church would probably be inaccurate.  
It didn't really look like it had much, it was large and expansive. But dark, with almost no source of light. The moonlight and several candles were the only present lights around the place. Either this place is still in construction or the builders are seriously lazy.

I can hear the chanting again. Louder than before. It was coming from the altar. A woman with tattered cloth seemed to be knelled, praying. She's the only person here. So she must know something, hopefully. I walked towards her.

"Our thirst for blood satiates us, soothes our fears. Seek the old blood, but beware the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young.  
The foul beasts will dangle nectar and lure the meek into the depths. Remain wary of the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young. Were it not for fear, death would go unlamented.  
Seek the old blood. Let us pray, let us wish to partake in communion. Let us partake in communion and feast upon the old blood."

Old Blood. Keeps being repeated. They want to feast on the blood? I dismissed that thought, as crazy as it sounded. Then again most chanting I've hear throughout my entire life all sounded crazy.  
After a few steps I was already a few feet away from her. I shouted to get her attention but she did not respond. I shouted once again.  
No response.  
I decided to go ahead and grab her. That will probably get her attention.  
I approached to grab her elbow, but my hand passed through her. As if it was never there in the first place. She didn't even react to it. Surprised I made a close inspection of my hand. Everything was normal, but every time I tried to touch her my hand became transparent and ended up phasing through her.

I even tried going right in front of her. But no reaction. Apparently I've become some sort of specter or spirit, or maybe a ghost. But unfortunately I'm incapable of touching anybody nor talking. She doesn't even know that someone else is here.

After walking around the cathedral, I couldn't do anything so it's better to leave and find out what the heck is going on.  
Just as I ran back to a set of stairs leading to the apparent entrance to the cathedral I hear gears shifting from the gate below. I wait to see if anybody was behind the door.

A Hunter came through. A Church Hunter to be more specific. It was made very obvious by the fact that he was wearing a Black Church garb, and holding what seems to be a short sword with a giant block on his back for what reason I have no idea. And also he had some sort of Pistol on his left hand though I've never seen it's type before. It looked golden and a lot longer than the ones I had seen. And it also had a double barrel. So I guess that it fires two quicksilver bullets instead of one.  
What a waste of ammuntion.

He passed right through me and headed straight towards that cleric.

"Vicar Amelia, we need to be on our way. The hunt will soon begin and we cannot risk leaving you here." He said to the woman praying.  
So she's the current head of the Healing Church? From what I heard, Vicars is supposed to be a tittle that is passed down on those who take place as the leader of the healing church. If that's so then she's my answer to everything. I'm so close to her and again so far. Can't do anything to interact with her  
"I will stay." She said in a dismissive tone. She clearly did not want to be disturbed.  
"That would be very unwise-" The Church Hunter was about to say something but Amelia cut him off.  
"I'm well aware of the hunt tonight. More treacherous and deceiving than ever before. Not even Cathedral Ward is safe. But I must stay."  
"I don't understand, why?"  
"Most if not all Clerics have left the Cathedral Ward, some even Yharnam. I'm the Vicar of the Healing Church. To leave is to abandon my duty. To leave the church to fall."  
The Hunter did not argue, he simply stood there shaking his head. From the looks of it this has clearly happened before. Her not wanting to leave and simply staying when the Hunt comes on.  
"If that is what you wish. But I cannot simply leave you here unprotected."  
"You're going to stay here?"  
"I will give the Church Doctors new orders, to patrol Cathedral Ward. They will keep the place safe from beasts.  
"Thank you." She says.  
The hunter simply nods and runs back downstairs. And the closes gate closes behind him.

So, Vicar Amelia. Assuming that all of this is somehow real, she's my answer to all of this. If I could just talk her that would really help.  
After a few moments a bright luminescent circle of light formed around me. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get blinded by the light.  
After a while I opened my eyes once again. As they readjusted I realize that I'm back at the Hunter's dream. The Doll letting go of my hand. And looking at me with a smile.

"It is done." She said.  
Wait. So that entire thing that seemingly went around my head was part of the strengthening process?  
"I was seeing things, lots of things. Was all of that a part of it?"  
She simply nodded.  
"Sometimes during the strengthening process, Hunters can see into their echoes. Containing the memories of their victims."  
So this makes sense. All of that was just a memory. But who's?

I don't think I've killed a Hunter...The Cleric Beast. It was a Hunter before being turned into a beast. The sword Hunter badge pretty much proves.  
This Hunter...he was part of the Black Church faction. Tied into the healing church, the knowledge I can get from looking into him would ease my journey.

I tried to recall him. But all I could remember was his conversation with Amelia. Nothing more, nothing less. I guess these things just come and go.

"What now?" I asked her. I almost had forgotten what I needed to do.  
"You will hunt beasts and I will be here for you."  
"Alright. I will see you later then."  
After exchanging nods with the Doll, I rushed back to the cottage and looked around for a bed. I was feeling tired and I need to sleep.  
There was no bed. I sigh. There were mats on the floor but they were clearly made for the purpose of meditating. But it wouldn't be the first time that I sleep on the floor. I looked at the clock next to the altar. It was Five past thirty. So when I wake up it will probably be midnight or it will be the morning.  
I lay down and almost instantly as I close my eyes I fall asleep.

After what could be hours I wake up to see Gehrman sitting right next to me. Startled I try to roll away from him only to hit my head on a wall.  
Gehrman simply laughs at me.  
"Good Hunter, what are you doing here? I thought you were out there hunting beasts as you were supposed to." He says in a sarcastic tone.  
"I'm sorry Gehrman. I ended up dying thrice yesterday. So I think that I earned myself a rest."  
"Yesterday? What do you mean yesterday?" He asks me.  
"I mean that it's a new day..What is it..Wednesday." How old is he? Does he have no notion of time? He can't be that old and vanish from thin air.  
"Good Hunter you've barely slept for a few seconds. It's still dusk."  
"I can tell that you're one to fancy jesting, Gehrman. But how could I possibly have slept several seconds if-"  
"Take a look at the clock." He said pointing at it is right or my left to be more specific. And my jaw dropped. It's still noon. Five past thirty.

"How?"  
"That, Good Hunter. Is something you have to figure out on your own."  
How is that even possible? I swear. At least a minute. A few seconds. It should have passed. I take a closer look at it. It was frozen.  
I looked inside the clock to see if the mechanisms were still working. He's probably just messing with me, it's definitely broken.  
After several minutes of inspection I found nothing abnormal about the clock. Everything was in place, nothing was missing."

Gehrman simply gave a thin smile.  
"You'll figure it all out at some point. They all have."  
"Wouldn't it be better for you to tell me?" I asked him. Hopefully he can give me some answers.  
"What would be the fun in that?" He said laughing.  
I sighed. Clearly this old man is taking amusement on my lack of intuition on...pretty much everything. It's better not to keep hassling him.  
I got up and went straight to the Workbench. Drawing my broke Cleaver on the bench and peaces of scraps.  
After several minutes of dabbling around with the scrap I managed to repair the Cleaver. Upon closer inspection I noticed that there was still scratches and cracks I couldn't get off. Now it's time to reinforce it.

There's no forge around the place for me to meld the materials to my cleaver so I settled for the next best thing. Grinding.  
Just as I was about to get started Gehrman came in to see what I was doing.  
"No,no,no,no,no,no... That's not how you fortify a trick weapon." He told me.  
"I have done this before. I know what I'm doing." I retorted.  
"Indeed you do. Grinding steel into trick weapons is the easy and fastest way to fortify them. A trick used by Blacksmiths to mass produce them for Hunter Camps. I guess that you used to be one prior to all of this?"  
"Not really, my father used to be a blacksmith at the local town for the Hunters. I helped him around the forge from time to time."  
"So you were his apprentice. What happened?"  
"He died. Like everyone else. Beasts killed him."  
Gehrman remained silent for a bit. His smile slowly faded away.  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It was a long time ago. You don't have to be sorry."  
"True but it must be hard even after years of it."  
We both remained silent for quite a bit of time until he decided to speak again.  
"Here, let me show you how you truly fortify a weapon."

From out of nowhere those small creatures appeared around me all holding these small red stones. Shards of some sort. It took me a few seconds to realize what they were.

"I think you know what these are."  
"Blood Stone Shards. A blood that hardens after death but does not crystallize."  
"Correct. These were used embedded into Trick weapons within the workshop to fortify them. Now listen carefully..."

Gehrman instructed me to break each shard by smashing them into the cleaver. Each time I broke them it seemed that a bit of blood splattered all over the Cleaver but quickly faded away.  
Then he told me to rub each of the broken pieces against it. Surprisingly enough they were sinking into it.  
Several minutes later he told me to stop and collect the dust from the shards I broke.

I inspected my Cleaver and it was..as good as new.  
The cracks were gone, the scratches weren't even present as well.

"Now if you're weapon somehow brakes again you can repair it completely by sprinkle the dust from the shards around it. Don't ask me how it works, I don't even know myself. It just does."  
I thanked Gehrman.

"You're welcome Good Hunter. Now, if you need anything the little ones are here to help you in any way you need, supplies, weapons, armor. You name it. They'll get it for you. Thought for a price. Go talk to the Doll if you want to know more." He said.

I thanked him once again and I was about to go back out but he called me back.  
"Oh and good Hunting." He said waving me goodbye.

As I went outside and as I was halfway across the staircase I released that I had questions to ask him. I ran back in only to see that he was gone. The wind blowing by.  
How does he do that? No matter now, I've got things to do.

I explored the Hunter's dream a bit more and I found a fountain where one of those little creatures was holding onto weapons and waving them at me.  
I approached him and more of them popped out of the well. All holding different things.  
Some were holding blood vials, others were holding pieces of Hunter clothing, other's were holding onto fire paper.

As Gehrman had said that these guys won't exactly just give me these things for free. I asked the Doll more about them.  
"Ahh, the little ones, inhabitants of the dream... They find Hunters like yourself, worship, and server them."  
Worship? Serve? OK. I can go along with that.  
"Do they speak?" I asked her. One thing I have noticed about them till this point is that they never spoke. Other than make a few nightmare inducing sounds and a few pleasant ones there was nothing more. No words no nothing.

"Speak words, the do not, but still, aren't they sweet?"  
I looked back at the creatures at the fountain and in a way...they're cute. Though most people would probably be scared to the point where they could suffer a heart attack from just seeing them.  
"They are...In a way. What are they called?"  
"We normally referred to them as messengers, but they don't posses their own name."  
Messengers, alright. No specific names.

"Can I give them one?" I asked her.  
She simply nodded.  
I'll give them a name in time, but as of now I need to buy something from them.  
"What's the currency around here?"  
"Currency?"  
"Gehrman told me that the messengers would sell me supplies, but I don't know what sort of currency is used here. Do you use Blood Tokens as they do in Yharnam?  
"No, we use the Blood echoes within you that haven't been infused to your own."  
...What? Their currency is the echoes I take from people? That sucks.  
"And how many echoes do I have? Is there even a way to tell?"  
"Unfortunately no. You have to figure it out yourself on that."

I went back to the fountain. And the messengers excitedly began waving towards me.  
So if this works as the way that I'm thinking, they're going to suck the echoes right out of me. It's gonna suck.

They didn't really have much but they did have the standard Yharnam Hunter set used by the new recruits of the healing church. It's better to get that than nothing than the rags I'm wearing. Though it doesn't really put much of a protection against beasts but it's enough.  
The Blunderbuss also called my attention, now I could have 2 firearms, one used for close range, another for long range. That would really helpful.  
I also chose some quicksilver bullets and several blood vials.  
And they also had that golden double barreled pistol I saw from that Church Hunter, but I chose not to get it. Seems like a massive waste of bullets.

But what got me was the giant block and the short-sword. The same as the Hunter from that memory.  
The messengers handed me a description of the Weapon. Dubbed as "Kirkhammer."  
Turns out the sword is actually made of sliver. Great for Beasts and the rock serves to turn the sword as the name suggests to a hammer. Delivering blunt strikes that even the toughest beasts are sent reeling back. Though it takes tremendous strength to operate it. I'll get it later, when I'm stronger.

"So I'm taking the Hunter set, the Blunderbuss, seven blood vials and seventeen quicksilver bullets."

The messenger in the middle simply nodded and then all I felt was the cold coming back again. For a split second I could see something come out of me. White, almost transparent. Going straight towards the fountain.

The cold dissipated after a few moments. And I felt warm again. I looked the floor to see several bags holding to each of the items I asked for.

"I ran back to the cottage and closed the doors so nobody would see me in my undergarments.  
After minutes of preparing, and fitting I was ready. I stored all my old clothing on the case box next to the workbench.  
I reopened my journal and added more about the things I found out.

After that I walked back down the staircase, but I was stopped by two more messengers.  
They were once again offering me something.  
One was offering me a small bell, another one was offering me a pistol of some sort.  
I took them and analysed them.  
The bell seemed to have some sort of distorted aura around it, but nothing else. And the pistol was a single fire pistol, it doesn't even fire quicksilver bullets. More like blanks.  
I stored them at my bottomless pouch. As I ran back to the tombstone the Doll stopped me.

"Have the little ones given you the beckoning bell and the silencing blank?" She asks me worriedly.  
"You mean these?"I took out both those things the messengers gave me and showed them to her.  
She once again. Nodded.  
"What are they for?"  
"The beckoning bell will summon Hunters from other worlds just in case you need help around Yharnam. And the silencing blank will silence the beckoning bell's resonance once you shoot it."

...?! Hunters from other worlds?  
So this multiverse theory I've been hearing from Byrgenwerth is actually true?! How? How can there exist more of the same place.  
I was never educated in these sort of things. I was put at the local institute back home. Taught how to read, how to write. Build things, biology of men and animals, farming and even a bit regarding the popular 'Yharnam blood'. At some point some Byrgenwerth scholars came in to educate us. Told us all about this craziness of the cosmos, multiple worlds existing in one place and the fact that the world is round. Out of all of them I only believed about the world being round. It was the most reasonable out of all of them. And it was the only one that didn't make it feel like my brain was about to explode.

"Hunters from other worlds?"I ask her.  
"Yes. There are Hunters in particular that are in another planes of existence very similar to ours. The beckoning bell allows you form a connection with said planes and allows them to come and assist you if you require. Though be aware, that ringing the beckoning bell summons bell maidens. Which in turn will make you vulnerable to invasions from not so friendly hunters."  
OK. So ring the bell. Wait for someone to come by and help me. Make sure that they're friendly. And engage in jolly cooperation.

"Is there a way to identify each type of Hunter? From the friendly ones to the non-friendly ones?" If I'm gonna summon anybody here at least I need to know what is what.  
"No worries there is. Friendly Hunters have a blue aura surrounding them. And the hostile invaders have a red aura."  
Blue: good. Red: Bad. Simple enough.  
"Though be aware that some Hunters are capable of disguising their aura, so be careful."  
"Thank you Doll."  
"You're welcome."  
"I must "take my leave now, and continue on the hunt."  
"Farewell, good hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world"

I simply nodded and ran to the tombstone.

I've got to figure out how to get to the healing church to get to Vicar Amelia. If she's still there. Or alive. There has to be another way there. There always is.  
I'll go ask Gilbert and Iosefka if they know anything.

And with that I phased away from The Hunters Dream to the real world.

 **End of Chapter 5**

Thanks for Reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think and on what I could do to improve upon my writing. It really helps, and I like reading what people think about my stuff.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sewers

Back by unpopular demand! And somebody finally told me what they thought. Nice you to know that you're liking this so far.Cathedral Ward is coming soon! And oh boy, that's the part of the game where I got to a wall. And I died a lot, so expect small and funny chapters after the seventh or eighth chapters. The Hunt must go on!

 **Chapter 6: The Sewers  
**

The lingering light finally faded away and I was once again at Iosefka's clinic.

I ran back upstairs and attempted to open the door, to once again hear the sound of a locked door. I had forgotten that she locked it. So I knocked and waited for her to come. After a while I caught her familiar scent of

"Mikael is that you?" She asked.  
"Who else would it be, of course it's me?" I answered.

"You are safe, thank goodness. But I'm afraid that nothing will change. I cannot open this door." She said. I frowned when she said that. I wasn't here for that, but to think that she still thought that I would be trying to get in even though she made clear that i'm not supposed to.  
"You don't have to worry. That's not what I'm here. I need to ask you something.''  
"What is it?"  
"I need to find a way to Cathedral Ward. And before you tell me, I am aware that the bridge has been blocked. I need an alternative."  
"Hmm..Perhaps you can go through the canals below Central Yharnam. I've heard that it leads to the Tomb of Oedon. And from there, you can enter Cathedral Ward."

So the sewers, perfect, got to start somewhere, right? Though I'll probably hate the stench and the dirty water, and the rats. Oh gods…the rats…  
"Alright, thank you for that. How are you by the way?"  
"I am fine; something keeps scaring away the patients from the hall. It could be some of the infected carrion crows out on the roof..." She answered.

A part of me just snaps when I hear the word crows and zoned out. Before I knew it I was seeing flashes of crows, eating the populous and their remains, attacking them and attacking me. They attempted to poke me with their beaks all over me. I tried to defend myself, blocking most of their poking. Anger quickly built up and I retaliated.  
I tried punching each one I could see and most if not all of them were exploding to mince meats from each punch I threw, but more simply came in to replace them. Without me being aware I had made punched through the door and left a small holes on the door some even next to Iosefka's head.  
The sound of her screaming is what brought me back to reality.

"Please stop! It's beasts you hunt, why are you behaving like one?!" She shouted at me.  
I looked through the hole and I could see her face. Her face expressed fear and confusion at what she just had witnessed. And for the first time I saw what she looked like.

She had silver hair and her skin was light tanned. She seemed to be wearing cloth all around her and medical gloves as a doctor should. In short, she was pretty, probably not the best situation to be infatuated by her appearance. But I couldn't help it. She was pretty. And I had to indulge on that for a minute. Then again most women I've been meeting so far are attractive to me... I haven't exactly seen "high class"lady material throughout my life.  
She took a few steps back, playing close attention to me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything. It just happens…." I told her as fast as I could before she could even make any sort of assumption.  
And with that she seemed to be at ease, and steadied her body.  
"Are you calm now?"  
"Yes. Again, I am very sorry." I apologized again.  
"It is alright, you mustn't let the hunt overcome you. Remember yourself. You are not a beast."  
"I know. It's just that. I don't do well with Crows." I told her  
"Post traumatic stress disorder, it must be." She said.  
"Post traumatic what?" I asked her. I wasn't exactly educated all that too well as a child. I was only taught the basic tools to survive. Not high scholar education.  
"It's a condition that is triggered by a terrifying event. Either experiencing it or witnessing it. People with it experience flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event. What did you see?"  
"Crows Doing..things." I answered, hesitantly.  
"Mind describing these things to me?"she asked me.

I sighed but I no less I told her everything. She seemed to have knowledge of this condition I'm definitely in. She sat there simply intrigued by it. She would ask me questions along the way but some I would avoid answering. After what could be half an hour I finish telling her my story.

"You've been through quite a lot. More than anybody can imagine. It's remarkable that you still haven't come out with anymore conditions. Most people would have been driven to insanity." She told me.  
"So is there a way for me not to go berserk every time I see a crow? A cure?"  
"I'm no psychological therapy expert. I only know a few things. As far as your condition, there is no immediate cure. It's something that you can simply suppress."  
"And how do I suppress it then?"  
"Try thinking of something else when you're experiencing those flashbacks. Concentrate on something that keeps you focused in reality. Try breathing or counting numbers to distract yourself. Or take these."  
She handed me a pair of flasks with these weird orange liquids inside. Bubbling and pulsating. I think I've seen these before, but I can't exactly remember.

"Those are sedatives. They will help...calm your nerves. Though be aware that they can make you feel numb. So it's probably not a good idea to use it unless you find it truly necessary to do so. And I also recommend injecting it into yourself. The effects are a lot more immediate by that method than drinking it, it tastes awful. Trust me, I know from personal experience." She began chuckling. I began chuckling as well.  
I looked at the bottle's contents and I did feel tempted to drink it to see if it was as bad as she said. But I dismissed that thought and put the bottles onto my pouch.

"Once again, thank you, Iosefka. And I'm sorry for the door. I really am."  
"It's of no problem. I'll reinforce it later. Clearly it's not as strong as I thought it was. But you are a lot stronger than you look."  
As she said it I couldn't help but notice the damage I inflicted upon the door. There were clearly numerous holes around. Each one the size of my entire fist. I punched through everything like it wasn't even there. Heck I didn't even feel it. I'm not that strong. I could probably punch through wood, but not even feel it? Was this the strengthening process's effects? I certainly don't feel any different. But I'm definitely stronger. That's for certain.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Well I must be on my way now, the hunt must continue. Hopefully it ends by dawn."  
"This night will be long, but morning always comes. Someone of your caliber won't fail us. I am certain." She said,  
My caliber? I mean, I'm not some Hunter to scoff at but, she's already getting her hopes up with me? I'm nothing special. I should be dead by now. I'm just lucky enough that the Hunter's Dream sustains me. But I won't let her know that. Not just yet at least.

"Thank you, Iosefka, Nice to know that you've got faith in me."  
"And once the night of the hunt ends, we can speak without having this door between us. Then I can get to know you better. I shouldn't be thinking this, but I am rather looking forward to it."  
My heart just skipped a few beast. She wants to talk to me? After all of this? If I somehow make it out alive. Or if she does…  
"I am looking forward to it as well. You can be assured that I will be here to see you under the morning sunrise, but until then I will have to settle for visiting you here when I can."  
"Then please be careful out there."  
"I will!" I shouted as I ran down stairs to the lamp.  
"And good hunting!" She shouted.

I couldn't help but think of me and Iosefka talking to each other right on the next day. She clearly fancies me. Is it scientific curiosity with my condition? She pities me? Or maybe because I'm a hunter? Or maybe because she likes me for being me? Either way it's nice that I have someone to talk to hopefully after all of this mess been dealt with.

So the sewers are option A. Doesn't sound pleasant in any sort of way. Hopefully he gives me an option B.  
I phased to central Yharnam once again. Right in front of Gilbert's home. As I approached the window I could hear faint wheezing coughs coming from the window. I had heard Gilbert coughing most of the times I had seen him today, but not this much. I hurriedly ran towards the window.

"Hey, Gilbert!" I screamed out. Hopefully he was ok.  
" *coughing* Mikael, you're alive. Have you made it to cathedral ward?" He asks me.  
"Not just yet. I tried going for the bridge but it was blocked. Is there any other way?" I asked.  
"Hmm... You could try the aqueduct?" He answered.  
"Aqueduct?" I asked him. Once again, I'm not exactly well educated on things. Aqueduct is an unknown word to me.  
"There's a rather, how shall I put it, colorful area south of the great bridge. From there, an aqueduct leads to the Cathedral Ward."  
"So it's basically the sewers?" I simplified.  
"Yes, it's the sewers.*coughs* Not a place you'd normally want to visit, but... I don't imagine you have much of a choice. Do you?"  
"It seems so."  
"There is an elevator lift right before the entrance to the aqueduct which leads to a small bridge right into cathedral ward. But unfortunately it's been disabled and can only work if you operate it from bellow. But to get there…"  
"I'll have to go through the aqueduct… It's better than nothing." I sighed.  
"Good luck there, though be careful, the plague seems to have gotten it's hands on the rats."  
Overgrown rodents? Is that a joke?

"I'm not worried of a few overgrown rats. I worry what lies ahead of them, there's more to sewers than rats. If the plague has gotten there, we have no idea what more could be lurking down there, but rest assured I will succeed."  
I ran back downstairs to on my journey to the sewers. I killed several unaware Yharnamites only to stop at my tracks when I see 2 trolls from afar.  
It's time I got rid of them. But first I need to separate them, one is already a problem, two would probably tear me apart.  
With that thought I threw a pebble towards the nearest one. Hitting right on its skull and getting its attention.  
It trudged towards me and I waited. I switched by pistol for my brand new blunderbuss. If this works the same way I'm thinking then the brute should have a hole blown right through its stomach from me shooting it at close range.

Once it was close enough he attempted to swing its brick to bash my skull in like most others I had faced so far, but with a simple pull of the trigger of my blunderbuss, I shot several pellets right at the beast at point blank range. Some managed to go through it; some got lodged in its stomach.  
Unfortunately the end result wasn't exactly matched with my expectations, I was expecting for its stomach to get blown off and guts to start spewing from the other side, but it did leave it open to a visceral attack. In which I happily took the opportunity to impale it right on its chest and send it skidding across the floor.

The other brute was unaware of what had just happened, murmuring something I couldn't understand, I simply threw a Molotov cocktail at it , setting it ablaze and I went the other way.  
I ran downstairs, seemingly things were calm and empty until I caught the scent of...wet dogs. Then barks came in next.  
I got past the lane and I saw cages, lots of cages. Is this Yharnam's dog pound? They have the money to build foundations, buildings, homes for most if not all of their citizens but they can't even build a dog pound, really? That is just sad…

Most of the cages were empty but some had dogs, infected dogs to be more specific.  
Each one barking and struggling to get out of their cage, initially it seemed like they weren't going anywhere, but soon I could see the bars bending. And soon the locks could barely stay intact. I ran and shot each dog on each cage before one could even get out. But a few managed to make it out of their cages and charged towards me.  
One came running towards me, its mouth bubbling and dripping saliva as if it was infected with the infamous disease dubbed as "rabies", by the doctors here at Yharnam. Apparently it was quite something common for animals to have it. So imagine it amplified by the beast plague.

The dog lunged at me and open its mouth wide open, aiming straight at my neck. But I simply pointed my Blunderbuss right at it's the direction. The dogs ended up getting the barrel of my blunderbuss right through its mouth right into its stomach from having its mouth so wide open. And with that I pointed at the rest of the dogs that came behind it, it struggled and it barked to somehow get free, I simply smiled a pulled the trigger.

The pellets fired and went through the dog that was attempting to bite itself out of the barrel of my blunderbuss, going through it like wet paper tissue, right through its bottom to the other side. The other pellets managed to hit all the other dogs coming behind it. Going right through their skulls, legs, torso, you name it.

Smoke irradiated from my blunderbuss. I was about to blow it off in satisfaction of my handy work. Just as I was pulling it up towards my mouth I felt the stench of wet dog once again but this time, it had blood and…shit?

I looked at the barrel of my blunderbuss only to see that the dog's corpse was still there and I was nearly close to smelling it's ripped open anus….I shivered as I thought of that. I immediately took the dog out of my barrel and now my blunderbuss smelled like blood and dog crap. I'm going to have to clean it later.

I went forward. I could already see the entrance leading to the sewers below from afar. But I also saw a dog barking on a door and immediately dispatched it.

The door had light under it and incenses right on top of the lamp. But the incense was near empty and soon the beasts would start coming towards the place. Someone is definitely here so I did the logical course of action, I knocked the door.  
I waited; soon I heard footsteps coming from the inside. And I caught her scent.

"Who's there?" She shouted. Her voice was a bit gruff. And it was clearly a female, old. And I also sensed a bit of bitterness behind it as well.  
"Your friendly Good Hunter just wanted to know if you were alright. I killed the dog that was bothering you."  
"And..?" She responded with clear bitterness behind. One of a grouchy old woman as expected.  
"I also wanted to say that it's not safe around here. There are a bunch of infected dogs roaming around and gods know what. And you're incense is almost empty." I told her.  
"I've heard. Shutting up indoors and incense isn't always enough. If you hunters got off your arses, we wouldn't be in this mess. You're obligated to help me, you hear?" She said.

Well she definitely made the wrong impression with me. I immediately dislike her, and I happen to be the one of friendliest people would know. And if I don't like someone, there is something wrong with that person. And it's true. Hunters are obligated to help the people from beasts in any way they can. I sighed.

"How can I help you?" I asked her, reluctantly.  
"Well, do you know of any safe places?" She asked?  
Any safe place? I wish! The only place I know that is safe is The Hunter's dream; even then I can't take her with me if I wanted to. Everywhere is filled with danger. It's all fair game.  
"I'm sorry madam, but I don't know of any safe places around here in Yharnam." I answered, as nicely as I possibly could.  
"Yeah, I should've known. Ya good-for-nothing... No respect for the elderly is what that is! Yeah, fat lot of good you outsiders do. Go on, admit it, you think we're all mad, don't ya?" She said.  
"Being completely honest with you madam, most Yharnamites I've met so far have gone….how can I say this.. Batshit. They've all gone mad are attacking everybody on sight. So I think most Yharnamites are mad, yes. But mostly due to the fact that the plague has corrupted their minds, so technically they're not truly mad. So maybe they're not all mad, I would even say- "

"Go and stuff it!" She shouted at me. I swear, I wanted to kick her door down and punch her right on her mouth. But it wouldn't be the first time an old lady has been grumpy around me before and I eventually won her over. Be consistently nice to them, and in time. They'll be nice to you. My mother told me that. So I tried being nice to her here instead of leaving.  
"Tell you what granny. If you be nice to me, or at least try, if I find out if there's a safe place around here I will try to remember you, so I can come and get you. Does that sound good?."

Silence, she didn't answer. As expected.  
"I'll take that as a yes." After that I ran towards the entrance of the sewers.

For the first time in my life I actually don't like an elder. I get it. They get older to a age when they may become more aware of their own mortality as they see friends and loved ones pass on. They might be struggling with wearisome health problems, and/or feel depressed because they have no aspirations or goals left to attain. And that can cause a bit of bitterness. Or maybe she hates how things are now as time passes by so fast. Or maybe...most probably it might be her hate for outsiders as I've heard. Then again, I didn't tell her that I was an outsider so how does she know?

I stopped mumbling in my own thoughts when I caught the scent of pungent and dried up blood. And I could hear a faint but strong murmur from the staircase below. More beast like than man, so I stopped and waited. To see if this thing would show itself so I could see what I was dealing with. Whatever the thing was that was making those inhuman snarls finally came and I was surprised.

It was a beast. But not completely, It still seemed to retain some human features like the fact it could stand. Its clothing was tattered and ragged and he was a lot taller than I was. Red fur was also growing all around him, his arms, face, chest, legs you name it. And he was wielding a torch and a saw. By those two weapons alone I could easily deduce that this thing was one of the Yharnamites on the hunt.

He must have been infected for quite some time. He might not be a full beast but he might retain the strength of one, so I should tread carefully. See if there are more of these things up ahead. So when I look around I see that there's another entrance, blocked by some boxes and wooden caskets. I jumped over them and it seemed like I was at the top of the floor below. But this wasn't a floor. Or at least it's under construction. The place barely had a place I could actually stand on without me losing my balance and almost falling I don't know how many feet below. I ran around the place with great care and caution. Maintaining my balance and scouting the area below me.

There were more of those beasts like men around the place. And more of those Rifle wielding Yharnamites. Seems easy enough, though I should be careful with those beast men and I should pay close attention to those riflemen. Bullets are the least of my concerns but they can be quite annoying.

From afar I could see mummified corpses hanged upside down. One was holding..a Saw Spear? With that I ran towards the mummified corpse, and pulled it towards me. I did my best to maintain my balance and still get the thing to me. Once it was close enough I ripped the Spear right off its hands. I almost slipped but I managed to maintain my balance.

I inspected it and it looked just like my Saw Cleaver. Except it was thinner, longer and it weighs a lot less. And I transformed it. And it turned into a long spear.

From further observation I managed to see what made this weapon truly tick. Unlike the Saw Cleaver that even people with barely any sort of skill could operate it, this takes skill to actually use it rather than brute force. I could already think of the various ways I could dispatch beasts with it.

This seems my best alternative weapon just in case my Cleaver breaks. Maybe another weapon I'll use with my left hand? That will need practice but as of now I'll holster it. So along with my blunderbuss I kept the Saw Spear on my back. And I went to another open entrance on my left. It seems that I've gotten into some sort of rafter.

As I continue forward I saw someone, no, not someone, something, a Crow?!

A human crow?! What?! How? Why?! Has the beastly scourge not twisted enough of the local wildlife to monsters? Once again I could already feel the rage building up, but I resisted it this time. I had no idea what this was and it was standing idly by observing the background. But I had this overwhelming urge to simply head towards it and strangle it to death. But I stayed focused and closed my eyes, hoping that I would calm myself down.

That was a mistake.

More images of crows began popping up; each one seemed even more real than the last. And soon the crows began poking me again. I held myself together. Trying to ignore the poking, but it was so annoying and painful that it was almost impossible to even keep myself still. I ended up giving in. And I began ripping each one of the crows apart with my bare hands. Heads rolled, wings were ripped off, beaks removed. It was genocide, and I was the one committing it. And I enjoyed it.

I struggled to stop, fighting my inner self to just stop. A part of me knew that it wasn't real. That something was happening in the real world that I had no idea. Through sheer will I managed to stop attacking them. And told myself that it wasn't real, that it was an hallucination. And they all disappeared. I was somewhere completely empty, blank field. I calmed myself down and I could feel numbness all inside me.

And I also smelled sliver. No I tasted it. And immediately I was drawn back to reality. I and I found myself right behind the humanoid crow, with a gun pointed right at me, its barrel right at my mouth. That explains the taste of silver.

I pay closer attention to this human crow now. It doesn't look or smell likes beasts. In fact I can smell small bits of incense coming from it. No beastly smell, no blood, no nothing. So maybe...That's a Crow Hunter.

My body tensed up as I walked away from the gun. The crow still held it up for a bit, aiming right at me. I held my hands up. The crow turned around and took a good look at me, from head to toe for a minute.

It became more apparent to me that it indeed is a Crow Hunter. Its beak was actually a mask and incense slowly leaked out of it. And it was wearing a garb that was definitely that was covered by feathers. I took note of the proportion of the hunter's body. Long hips, bulge on chest, yup it's a woman.

These types of Hunters weren't any kind of Hunters. They were Hunters of Hunters. They were made to hunt down Hunters who have gone mad with bloodlust. And from the looks of things, I tried to hit to attack her under that crow hallucination.  
Luckily for me, the crow hunter holstered her golden pistol and took more relaxed stance.

"Who might you be?" She asks me. Her voice was definitely of a woman with age. Not really like the grumpy old lady I met back there but still quite aged. If I were to guess it would be that she's in her mid fifties to early 60s. And that accent. I've never heard of it. She's definitely not from around here.  
"I'm Mikaeel, a new Hunter around here. And who are you?" I asked her back.  
"Eileen. Eileen the Crow. You're not from around here, are you Mikaeel?"  
"Indeed I'm not. Just got here recently..." I answered  
"An outsider? What a mess you've been caught up in. And tonight, of all nights." She answered.  
"It's really bad?" I asked. What a foolish question, of course things were bad. Most Yharnamites have gone mad, beasts are stronger than ever, heck a couple of hours ago…or probably minutes really..I can't tell, the Hunter's dream seems to exist outside the laws of time so it's probably minutes, I fought a Cleric Beast! Not a small one like the ones I've seen back home but a big one.  
She simply nodded.

"I fear that it's going to get even worse as the night progresses. Beast of all kinds are emerging from all around Yharnam." She said while looking to the lower parts of Yharnam.  
"I'm well aware, so far I've been seeing things I never ever see through my entire life. I've done quite of bit of hunting from where I came, but this is something on a whole other level."  
"What's wrong? A hunter, unnerved by a few beasts?" She asked me, chuckling a bit.  
"Yes, I am unnerved by beasts. All Hunters are, we simply put our fears away and proceed to do our duty. It's what we were trained to do. Besides...without fear in our hearts-" She cuts me off  
"-were little different from the beasts themselves." She finishes.  
"Heh..heh. Guess you're not exactly a typical novice if you know that. You must been through quite the formal training."  
"Indeed. Why would I be a novice?" I asked her curiously.  
"The outfit you're wearing. It's a garb worn by new recruits of the Healing Church's Hunter ranks." She answered.  
"I found it lying about around the place. It was either this or a classy set of clothing which would offer no advantage against beasts."  
"Well then prepare yourself for the worst. There are no humans left. They're all flesh-hungry beasts, now."  
So no humans left? I think there are still people out here who are still sane; I met three of them today. Iosefka, Gilbert and that grumpy old lady. There must be more. I'm sure of it.

"Here take this, to welcome a new Hunter to Yharnam. Hopefully you live long enough to use it."  
She handed me several crests, all marked with the Sign of the Hunters. A Hunter's mark. This was another one of Byrgenwerth's little creations. Allowed Hunters to teleport back to a place they found themselves safe. I've used some of these back home but they weren't golden like these ones. They were silver looked a bit like rocks that have been carved up.

"Thank you, I think I will probably use this very soon."  
"Good to know, but don't waste it. There is a limited supply of those and I highly doubt you will find them as much as you find blood around this forsaken town." She added.  
"Well, where are you heading to? I ask her.  
"To Cathedral Ward, it's where most of the other Hunters are." She answered me.  
"How convenient, I was heading to Cathedral Ward as well, maybe we can go together." It would be nice to go there with company. A hunter no less! It would definitely make the trip there a lot easier, as I feel that I still have lots of obstacles in my way.  
"As much as I would enjoy company, I have things to take care of here before I go there, you'll have to go on your own. I'll meet you there when I can." She said.  
"Well the thing is, I don't know exactly which path I have to take through these sewers. I hope you don't mind telling me." I said, while scratching my head in embarrassment.

After a long but very well detailed explanation from Eileen, I finally knew my ways around the sewers, or at I least I think that I know.

"Alright then, I guess that I'll be on my way." I told her. She merely nodded and looked back at staring  
I went out of the rafters, and observed the infected Yharnamites below me. They don't know that I'm up here. I can probably dive onto one of them. And kill them on the spot without alerting the others.

I picked my target carefully and I went for the large beast Yharnamite. It was mostly running around in circles, seemingly patrolling the place. I positioned myself above its patrol route and waited for it to come. As he got closer to my position I jumped towards it, and brought down my cleaver with all of my might.

When I finally hit the beast, the momentum of my attack was enough to nearly cleave it in half, though it didn't go through completely. Unfortunately this alerted the other beast men including the two rifle wielding huntsman.

As the beasts came closer I could see the infected men already aiming their rifles at me. I waited a bit longer, once I was in range of those beasts, one of them began swinging their saw wildly at my direction, and the other one joined in, only for me to duck under their flurry of attacks and roll to their backs. By the time I got up I could hear a small but faint bang, immediately on reflex I dashed to my left to see a bullet pass by the place where I was previously positioned at.

Another shot was fired but I managed to roll under the incoming bullet.

When I got back up, the beasts were on to me again but this time, one of them decided to wave their torch around me while the other one still tried to attack me with its saw. I easily dodged most of their attacks.

Those riflemen were still reloading their weapons. So I took the opportunity to dismember one of the torch wielding beast men. Severing its right arm and dropping the torch, unfortunately I wasn't paying attention to its friend; it managed to hit me with a horizontal with its saw. Slashing over my chest and leaving a gushing wound that burned like heated coal. The power behind it sent me skidding across the floor. But I rolled back to my feet using the momentum behind it dash out of the way of another bullet.

Back home I remember the rigorous training we had to partake to become fully fledged Hunters. We wear no armor plates, as beasts easily go through it. Instead we use leather, handcrafted leather by the healing church that somehow offers fair protection from beasts while giving us no detrimental on speed. And that is one of a Hunter's greatest strength, speed.

You could be as strong as you want, be as endurable as you could, when you're up against beasts most of those don't play a factor unless you have the speed to back it up. And back home, they made me push my reflexes to the peak of human capability to beyond, being capable of outmaneuvering most attacks from mobs of enemies and beasts. We had to dodge things from thrown rocks, boulders, daggers, arrows and even bullets. I would have found it impossible for a man to be capable of dodging arrows on pure reflex alone without anticipating it much less a bullet. But here I am, making a fool out of those riffle huntsmen.

Thinking of which, I need to take care of those annoying huntsmen. And with that thought in mind I ran towards the nearest huntsman, who was already aiming down at my face as I got closer to him. Just as I was a few feet away from the barrel of his rifle, he pulled the trigger.  
The muzzle flash was almost blinding, if wasn't so focused at the time I probably would have gotten shot.

I dashed under the bullet and the riffle. As I got up I pointed my blunderbuss at right the huntsman's chest and pulled the trigger. The result was glorious.  
He was sent soaring to a nearby bookshelf, completely smashing through it on impact. He lay there, dead, with a massive hole on his chest.

I grabbed the now dead huntsman's rifle and inspected it. No wonder those guys have to reload after every shot. They don't have a cartridges for their bullets on the rifle, I'm going to fix that when I'm done here but as of now, one bullet at a time.  
Another shot was fired by his companion. Distracted by the reloading mechanism of the rifle I managed to twist my head just in time so the bullet only grazed my cheek.

I finished reloading my rifle and I aimed at the huntsman's head as he reloaded. With the pull of the trigger I watched as the huntsman's head exploded, revealing a gushing hole which took most of his brain apart.  
I put the rifle at my bottomless pouch. It seems that it would be useful as a long range weapon. Definitely need to fix its reloading problem.

I was taking out of my mind by the sound of snarls coming from behind me. Just as I turned around, I see the beast I had dismembered in the middle of delivering an uppercut with his still intact arm. I had no time to react and I got the full force behind the blow right at my jaw. I could feel something snap and I think that I bit my own tongue. Pain was felt all around and I could taste blood on own my mouth. And I felt that something was missing…Yup, I bit my own tongue off. I was dazed, for a second I couldn't remember what had just happened.

As I cleared my mind, I realized that I was soaring into the air and I just collided with one of the beams on the unfinished first floor. And I was brought back down, cracking the floor on impact.

I tried to groan. But I couldn't move my jaw, nor could I feel my tongue. I could only see blood spewing out of my mouth. It was painful.  
The beasts were already coming closer; I took out my blunderbuss in response and opened fire on their legs.

The pellets went all over the place, but most managed to hit their legs, causing them to fall and even tore off one of them. Despite that, they were still coming towards me, dragging themselves like...what are those creatures that have no legs and arms?...Never mind.  
I got up and dashed away from them. I threw a Molotov cocktail and, they were set ablaze, and within seconds they were burned to cinders.  
I tried to sigh but once again. It came out as a mixture of saliva and blood and murmurs.

With a snap, I positioned my jaw back into its place and injected myself with a blood vial. My tongue somehow grew back and the bleeding had stopped, miraculous blood indeed. No wonder people around Yharnam get drunk out of these things. Heck, they made a drink out of this. I don't know why they would even drink this in the first place? Does it taste nice? I don't want to know.

I continued back downstairs towards the other entrance. If Eileen's directions are correct then I should go down to the left from here. Just as I got out I heard another bang from a riffle, I quickly roll to the railing to give me cover.

There are more of them? Great… I look around and see more of those man beasts stalking around the place. I quickly get out of the railing and shoot my gun at the nearest huntsmen right in his face, blowing it completely and alerting the beast men from both sides of the railing. I grab my pouch for another Molotov cocktail and I realize that this was my last Molotov. Dammit! They were my trump card against most beasts here. I need to find more, maybe when I get back to the dream I should buy one from the messengers back at the dream.

I threw it at the beasts at my left, sending a group of them ablaze. Snarling and growling in pain as the flames enveloped their bodies.  
I ran by the railing allowing the rest of the beast men to follow me, I did not go in full speed if I wanted this to work. Once I got to the other side I slowed down so the beast could catch up and I was nearing the last huntsmen, once again like the last one, he attempted to shoot me at point blank range. After the muzzle flash I side stepped to the left, dodging the bullet.

I could hear the roars that came from behind and multiple thuds as several bodies hit the ground. I delivered a swift kick to the Huntsman's knees, and I saw a bone pop out. As the man screamed in agony I took my gun and put it in his mouth.  
And before he realized it, his brains were smeared all over the floor. And with that mess out of the way, I continued forth.

After rather much exploring on top of the railings and finding more blood vials and several quicksilver bullets I finally descended deeper into the sewers via this conveniently placed set of stairs.

Below it I was greeted by rats, overgrown rats. Just as I had expected, they didn't smell like blood or anything like the beasts above, no. They smelled just as you would expect from sewer rats, like crap. But it was so much worse now. Like it was enhanced or something…it reeked of feces. They also had bulbous tumor like growths on their snouts and their frontal teeth were a lot bigger than it was supposed to be. It also seemed to have fangs as well. Another curios trait I noticed that these rats inherited from the plague other than their increase in size was their eyes. Bigger and were yellow. Like all beasts. And that disturbed me a little.

When I made it below a few came charging towards me, constantly squeaking as their bloodlust drove them to their prey, unfortunately for them, I'm no one's prey.

I opened fire with my blunderbuss and to my disappointment most went down by the small pellets. I expected them to be a bit more resilient when enhanced by the scourge. But from the looks of they aren't really anything I should worry about. At least this means that I don't have to put any sort of effort to fight them.

As I delved deeper I kept cutting more rats down with ease. I'm practically doing Yharnam a favor, exterminating their vermin here in the sewers since that it seems that they're too lazy to do so. No wonder there's hordes of them around here. Mikaeel, pest control…No, that doesn't sound right. I can imagine it right now, if Yharnam had an exterminator that dealt with rats here most of the time being called in the night of the hunt. I can only imagine him saying "I don't get paid enough for this". This seems like something funny to write about..Yeah..Maybe I can do that if I make it out of this.

After a while, I notice a set of stairs leading up…to somewhere, Eileen did say that there would be a set of stairs that would take me to the bridge..So I think that this might be it.

I climbed, and I climbed, and I climbed, and I climbed. How high is this ladder? Just as I asked myself that question I managed to reach the top. Finally, close to cathedral ward!

When I managed to climb over the ledge I realized that I wasn't on a bridge. But back to Central Yharnam. I sighed. I practically went in a circle. But maybe I could find something.

As I pressed on I kept hearing caws on the background. And I could already feel it coming, immediately I take out a sedative and inject it into myself. For a second I don't feel anything, and then I almost collapse. My legs gave out on me and I was feeling sleepy. My eyelids felt heavy and my arms felt like they were made of small sticks, like they were going to pop from just keeping myself on my knees. I did my best to get up and slowly but surely I was doing it. I got back to my feet and I slowly walked forward. My control over my body fully coming back, soon I felt like myself again.

When I turned to my right on an upcoming corner I found a flock of crows. Strangely enough, I did not feel anything when I saw them. Except for a bit of hate, but nothing else. No rage, no hallucinations no flashbacks no nothing.

I immediately dispatched every single one of them, each one barely putting up any resistance. They seemed to have been guarding this glowing skull. I grabbed it and inspected it closer. It seemed to have this weird blue aura covering it, and whispers. Like a mixture of multiple people all at once whispering me. Whispers of secrets to be unveiled, my true purpose in life, of what really lurks beyond my perception, and of insight, it was almost hypnotic and I wanted to listen. But I simply grabbed the skull and put it on my pouch. Curiosity killed cat. And it's killed 3 times now. I have to be careful. I'll take this to the dream, Gherman and the Doll will know what this is. That's for sure.

As I went forward I saw another Troll, but this one had its back turned. I grinned, with the gear I have now it shouldn't be capable of smelling me, meaning, I can sneak behind it and kill it without a hassle.

I slowly walked towards him. The brute simply mumbling something about his sister or something, I paid no attention to it. Once I was close enough I impaled him. The troll quickly squirmed and growled in pain. I searched for something to rip out, but other than an abundance of muscles and his spine, there was nothing in there. So I settled for his spine.

It took quite a bit of effort to rip it out but I did nonetheless, leaving his back completely bloody, with open bits of meat revealed. Blood spurted everywhere even around me. The beast tried to stand back up but it couldn't. Soon it fell, dead. I took the blood vials the troll had with it and climbed the set of stairs next to me.

After a few seconds it seemed like I was back at the fountain square of Central Yharnam. The gate in front of me was closed. I remember. This was the closed gate I found for the first time when I got around here. There was I conveniently placed lever, in which I happily pulled. The end result was the gates opening for the fountain square. And right next to me was a lit window with incense. Someone was here; maybe I could ask them the proper way to Cathedral Ward from here. I feel too lazy to go back to Eileen. Besides, it would just be embarrassing.

I settle for going to the window. I call out, to see if anybody was around. After a while I hear footsteps, but they were barely audible, suggesting a small person, about the size of a child. Then we the person comes to the window.

"Hello?" I greeted.  
"Oh…Hello."She answered. This was a surprise, I was expecting for an adult to open to attend the window. Not a little girl.  
"Who…are you? I don't know your voice, but I know that smell…Are you a hunter?"She asked. Wow, even the children still manage to dazzle me, must be this garb I bought from the messengers and the blood.  
"Why yes, I am a Hunter." I answered.  
"Then please will you look for my mum? Daddy never came back from the hunt, and she went to find him, but now she's gone too. I'm all alone…and scared." She said sniffling. Well, how I could I say no to a child in need of help, though it's possible that her parents unfortunately haven't survived the hunt. They might be dead; the least that I can do is try to look for them. Besides, Hunters are obligated to help the people in need.

"Don't worry, I'll look for them." I said, giving a thin smile.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Really." I answered.  
"Oh, thank you! My m-mum wears a red jeweled brooch. It's so big and… and beautiful. You won't miss it!"  
"Just her necklace? Can you tell me more about her? I mean, I might not be able to identify her by her jewel alone." I could probably confuse someone else with it, she's probably not the only one with a red jeweled brooch, though if she was I wouldn't be surprised. Every Yharnamite I've seen so far looks the same.  
"Oh, alright."

Description of her mother: Name, Viola. Tall, blonde, wearing a noble red dress and is wearing red jeweled brooch. Should be easy enough. At least hopefully she's still alive.

"Oh, I mustn't forget. If you find my mum, give her this music box."  
She held her hand through the window, and handed me a small music box.  
"It plays one of daddy's favorite songs. And when daddy forgets us we play it for him so he remembers. Mum's so silly, running off without it."  
"I'll find her, until then its better that you stay here. If I find out anything I'll come back and tell you."  
"Thank you mister hunter!"  
"One thing before I go, do you know the way to cathedral ward?" I asked her.  
"Oh, it's just down ahead. Through the sewers upfront, you'll find a set of stairs that leads to the bridge for the cathedral. Though you're going to have to go through the Tomb of Oedon to get there."

"Thank you. I promise I'll be back" I told her, and I ran off back downstairs.

So I'm on the right track. Got to head back down, kill a few more rats and up the bridge I go. But I feel like there are still more obstacles to overcome. Yharnam has been quite unforgiving to me since I've gotten here; I highly doubt it would go easy on me just when I'm so close. I'm ready for any surprises that come up ahead.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lower Bridge

This was rather a small chapter in comparison to most. But it's something. Besides, I'm saving up more of the juicy stuff for next chapter. Hopefully I finish it soon...

 **Chapter 7**

I looked around myself, and I saw an elevator shaft and I ran straight for it. If remember correctly this elevator should lead me back to Central Yharnam. Unfortunately the lever was cranked backwards, so I guess I have to put it forward for it to start working?

I pulled the lever back and next I heard gears cranking. And the door to the elevator opened. I guess it works now. Now at least I won't have to run all the way through the sewers to get back here. That would be dreadful. And with that thought in mind, I rushed out of the shaft and right into the small bridge on my left.

Now, up ahead should be the Tomb of Oedon, and then it's Cathedral Ward. I'm near my goal and hopefully all of my questions will be answered and this god forsaken hunt can end….

I stopped halfway through my thoughts as I picked up the familiar scent of Yharnamites. I looked up to see a crowd of them charging towards me, armed with pitchforks, torches, hatchets and swords, though something didn't seem right, though I dismissed that feeling of weirdness and focused. I readied my cleaver once again and charged towards the crowd.

One Yharnamite attempted to impale me with his pitchfork, but I quickly stepped aside and decapitated him with one swift swipe. One tried to wave his torch around me in an attempt to scare me away. I guess that they truly do see me as a beast, thinking that I would cower in fear from a mere torch. I quickly dismembered the poor fool. Leaving him without an arm and screaming in pain on the floor.

Another one came behind him and swung his sword at me like a madman at all directions, no coordination or thought put into it. I parried each one with my cleaver and countered by kicking him towards the crowd behind him, momentarily putting most of them off balance. I used that moment to equip my blunderbuss and aim it straight at them. In this range it should take out most of them out and send the rest skidding across the bridge.

As I prepared to pull the trigger, I felt the bridge shake and rumble. Worriedly I looked forward to see the cause of said rumbling, only to see a giant boulder coming towards me.

It doesn't take a brilliant tactician to figure out that it was a trap, a good one I must say. Narrow bridge with a large boulder with the length that covers most of the bridge. I guess they only considered beasts in this. There's an easy way I could make their little trap pointless.

I jumped over the railing on my left and hanged, waiting for the boulder to pass by. As I did so I heard the screams of Yharnamites as they were crushed by the boulder's massive weight, bones organs were splattered and turned to mush. I waited a bit longer till the rumbling had stopped and I pulled myself up.

I take a look of the surroundings to see the boulder's handiwork. Yharnamites flattened on the pavement. Blood, guts and bones splattered all over the place. This just solidifies how stupid the scourge can make you. The victim somehow has enough of his or hers intelligence intact to form an ambush, but they don't have any form of self preservation instinct. If they did, they would have tried to jump out of the way or at least escape from that boulder. Or maybe not even attack me at all…Come to think of it I should add that to my journal. I'm practically researching on these new beasts. Best to write down everything I can about the scourge to share with other hunters. I'll call it, "The Bestiary" or "The Beast Encyclopedia". Something memorable…

Just when I was getting relaxed I hear mumbling and moaning again and right at left corner of my eye I see a troll swinging his brick and I backed away right on time, narrowly missing my head. But I didn't stop there; I used my momentum and jumped towards the brute aiming right for his neck. I swung my cleaver as hard as I could, and luckily for me it connected.

When I landed the body fell. I looked behind to see the head missing from the corpse, I smirked in satisfaction. I'm getting better at this. Those echoes do quite the trick; I'm trivializing these things now.

I ran forward and up the set of stairs. A shield wielding Yharnamite tried to surprise me by attempting to bash me with his shield. But I caught it and took it away from him. He barely held on to it as it didn't take much effort. Before he could react I swung the wooden shield aiming straight for his head. I ended up turning the shield to splinters. But his head had large gush and he was out cold. So that's a bonus, though I couldn't leave him that way. I threw his body off the ledge into the sewers below. The fall should definitely kill him. Hopefully it does.

I ran up the set of stairs only to stop once again as I heard beastly snarls up ahead. I slowed my speed and walked up the stairs, to see two beast huntsmen on my right side. One was shirtless and wielding this giant rod, while the other had a saw. Though on the left side was another staircase, on top would definitely be the Tomb of Oedon. It's easy, I could probably sneak by them and be on my way, they're backs are turned and my garb is hiding my scent. Though the problem is….there's a blood stone shard right around them. And I need that for my Saw Spear and for other weapons as well. I could just throw a Molotov cocktail and be done with it; unfortunately I don't have any… It's better if I split them up first. Take them one by one.

I reached into my pouch and threw a pebble at the shirtless one, hitting it right in the dome forcing the beast to fall on its back. It looked up and stared at me and I simply waved at it with a smile.

Obviously enraged the beast snarled and got back up and trudged towards me. I ran back down to separate it from the other beast huntsmen and I waited for it to come closer. When it was close enough I swung my cleaver aiming for its head. Unfortunately the beast was a bit more erratic than I expected it to be and I missed.

It swung it's rod with the power ten men in attempts to cleave me in half, but I managed to back away in time and I went back into the offensive.

I swung down my cleaver, tearing through its chest, but the beast didn't go down. In fact, it didn't even register the wound I inflicted upon it, allowing to retaliate. It swung its rod once again with such speed that I could only see as a blur. My instincts told me to back off but I was to slow to respond. The rod managed to impale me right in the gut, lifting me up and sending me soaring into the air. A weird feeling of déjà vu was brought onto me, this happened to me before, though the difference was, that from what I could remember, my jaw was broken. And that beast huntsman was definitely not as strong as this one was.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I hit the floor. Weirdly enough, having a hole through your stomach doesn't really seem that painful in comparison to having most of your jaw broken and your tongue bitten off. I'm barely bothered by it.

I got back up, to see the beast preparing for another attack, this time swinging the rod with both arms all its might to impale my skull, this time I could barely perceive it, it almost seemed invisible. But I rolled to my life and hoped back several times to get away from its range.

I managed to inject myself with a blood vial to seal the hole in my stomach, which probably should have killed me. But it doesn't matter now.

I tried to attack again, but the beast was fast to respond, I ended up missing another decapitation attempt but I rolled under the beast on that instant, avoid getting my head taken off by another swing.

Now on its vulnerable spot I impaled with my cleaver, though to my surprise it didn't go all the way through. It got wedged for some reason, before I had the chance to pull it out the beast swung its arm backwards in an attempt to get me off its back. I had not time to get out of the way, so I brought both my arms up to catch it.

I managed to stop the attack at its tracks, but I felt something, pain, great pain. As if my arms almost ruptured from that blow. I can barely feel them now.

Before the beast had a chance to retaliate I kicked myself away from it, using its back as a launch pad.

I looked at my arms, to see them bleeding through my sleeves. Several parts of my arm's skin were burst open to reveal my raw muscles along with a few fractured bones.

I immediately forced my arms to inject myself with another blood vial. Despite the intense pain caused by it I pushed through and managed to get one in. Making my arms look almost as good as new.

I need to keep distance. It's stronger and faster than I anticipated, though that means that I have no way to attack it. Wait...I drew out my blunderbuss and waited for the beast to come closer. Why didn't I do this first? I could have saved myself a lot of trouble. I aimed my blunderbuss directly at its face and waited.

As predicted, once it got close it attempted to swing it the rod at me. Myself being wary of the beast's speed, I shoot the pellets a little bit sooner than I should have, though nonetheless it achieved the result I had expected, most of its face was blown off, though the pellets at such close range should have gone completely through the head, turning it to mush.

I felt the echoes flow through me and I almost lost my sense of balance. For a split second I swear I felt my muscles swell a bit. That beast was definitely a lot stronger than it should have been, much, much stronger. It almost feels like I killed about 19, no 20 Yharnamites at once, probably even more. I have so much now. I should probably return to the Hunter's Dream and let the Doll strengthen me. Or I could just go forward. The tomb is right up ahead. But I get this feeling that something bad is ahead….

It's better if I move forward. The quicker I end this, the better.

I ran up the set of stairs once again and stopped as soon as I heard the snarls of a beast once again.

Almost forgot about this one. Maybe I could try something with this one. I remember back in the Hunter's dream I purchased several throwing knives from the messengers, filled with silver for good measure. Reason for it being that it was Henryk's favorite weapons to dispatch beasts. Though they weren't exactly as damaging as a quicksilver bullet, they allowed some Hunters to take care of beasts without wasting bullets. It can be very deadly under the use of an accurate Hunter. Am I accurate enough to make great use of this? That's what I'm going to find out.

I reached into my pouch and I took out a throwing knife. I took aim at the beast. As it was the least aware of what was going on behind him.

With one swift flick of my wrist I threw the knife. And I almost jumped at the result.

The knife was firmly planted right in the back of the beast's skull. Only half of it didn't manage to go completely through. As I stood there admiring my accuracy, I couldn't help but ask myself. Why isn't the beast on the floor, you know…dead?

I threw another knife to make sure it went down, almost hitting in the exact same place as the last knife. Though only a few inches to the right. But it stood there, completely unfazed. Annoyed, I gritted my teeth and threw a couple of more knives at it, all hitting the beast's skull. I waited a few more seconds to see if the knives had any effect.

After a few moments the beast finally fell to the floor. Guess it takes quite a bit more knives for them to die from that. Normally any human would have died right on the spot from a single knife, the knife having pierced the brain. But then again, that wasn't a man.

I ran past the beast's corpse to collect the bloodstone shard. And I ran back even further up. The tomb of Oedon should be right ahead. Though why is it called Oedon? That's another question I might have to ask Amelia when I get to her.

I stopped right at the entrance. For a tomb the place is pretty small, smaller than a tomb should be. Most graves and tombstones were mixed and clustered together, making it very hard to tell who or what was buried here. The building around the place blocked the sun, making the place look like its nighttime. Another weird thing I find or more specifically smell is blood, fresh blood. And then I hear the sound of chopping and bones crunching. I tense up, and draw my cleaver. It can only be a beast.

I walked slowly towards the source. It slowly became apparent to me that it wasn't the sound of a beast tearing someone apart or chewing; it sounds more like an axe going through flesh than anything else. Another Yharnamite? No. It's a hunter. Not any hunter. It's Father Gascoigne.

He is instantly recognizable. He's six foot tall, he wears his own version of the black church set and he wears a reverent hat over his head. Not to mention he looks like he's within his mid fifties to early sixties.

Father Gascoine is a part of the Black Church Hunters. They're known to be quite the most extreme amongst the Healing church ranks. They understand the importance of early prevention of the scourge. It's achieved by disposing of potential victims, even before signs of sickness manifest themselves. Their black attire is synonymous with fear, those who see it though their best to avoid them, as it could mean certain demise.

The title "father" is a foreign title for clergymen not present within the healing church's ranks as far as I'm aware, suggesting that he's not from Yharnam. Maybe that's the case, I'll ask him.

I approach him, only to stop as I realize that something wasn't quite right with him. He was cutting down the Yharnamites, over and over again, despite the fact that they are already dead. And I also got this familiar and unpleasant stench coming from him, but I can't exactly put my finger on what it is. And my body, I swear. I could hear whispers telling me to get away from him. I ignored them. I've been hearing quite a lot of whispers in my head lately, ever since I grabbed that weird looking skull… I should probably ask the Doll about that, but back to the matter at hand.

"Father Gascoigne?" I called out to him.

That's when he stopped. Even though that should be a good sign, it felt bad, really bad.

"…Beasts all over the shop…You'll be one of them, sooner or later…" He muttered.

"Me? Turning into a beast? You must be confused, father I'm-"Before I could finish my sentence he slowly turned around, and he breathed, a cold breathe that sent chills down my spine. And I noticed two things.

One, he has a blindfold. So is he blind? If that's the case then how does he know that I'm here? Or that he's aware of pretty much anything around him?

And two, the canine teeth of his were longer, like fangs, one of the common symptoms of the plague on humans other than an increased growth in hair. And that can only mean one thing…He's infected.

Like it was on cue, Father Gascoigne charged towards me, axe first. And in during said charge I couldn't help but say:

Oh shit.

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_


	8. Chapter 8: Father Gascoigne

Boy, I was away for a very long time. Literally three months. Welp, I'm back. And I plan to finish this before I do another story. I have a lot of ideas floating around my head, but it would be best if I focused on this for now. I would usually write this way more often, but since my PS4 got stolen I'm not really playing much Bloodborne so I don't get that vibe to just write something up. I suggest listening to Gascoigne's theme while reading. It will help give off the vibe.

* * *

Chapter 8: Father Gascoigne

I've been trained to fight a lot of things throughout my adulthood. Some low level grunts, all types of beasts and fears itself. But never another hunter!  
That's what I thought to myself as I hoped away from Father Gascoigne, trying to keep my distance. This mere moment showed me that even hunters aren't safe from the infection, if Father Gascoigne is infected then what of the other hunters? This raises a lot of worrisome questions into my head. And it would be best not to think about them in a situation like this. Where are the Crow Hunters? Why didn't I insist with Eileen coming with me? No time to think back, have to focus now.

Gascoigne is being very aggressive. Much more aggressive than hunters are supposed to be. Always trying to attack me but I always backed away every time he delivered an attack. Right now, I need to observe him, see his attack patterns, and find any sort of window to retaliate.

Luckily, he isn't really displaying any form of finesse that hunters have. All of his attacks were predictable and easily evadable. After a few more swipes from him, he slowed down his momentum, giving me an opportunity to strike.

I swing my cleaver, aimed straight for his head. The sooner I put him out of his misery the better. It almost seemed like it was going to connect, but much to my surprise Gascoigne had managed to block it with his axe right at the last second.

Before I could react, I received a punch from him old man straight to my nose, sending me reeling back. I could feel a bit of snot and blood slowly coming out. I didn't have time to clean it up as Gascoigne was on me again.

I managed to duck under the swing and I attempted to sweep him off the floor, but he backed away and swung his axe down. I rolled out of harm's way and stood back up immediately right after, only to receive a kick right to my chest that sent me through several tombstones. Weirdly enough getting yourself smashed through several thin stone pillars isn't as painful as it sounds. The kick to the chest hurt a lot more.

I kicked myself up and I dodge another slash from his axe, and I blocked the one that came next. I took the chance to kick Gascoigne on his left knee, putting him off balance and on one leg. I grabbed and pulled Gascoigne's head towards my knee. Breaking his nose and seemingly stunning him. The world seemingly comes well into play with what happens next.

The old hunter ignored the injury to his nose and grabbed me by the throat and slammed my body to the pavement, causing a small crater on impact. The familiar sound of broken of ribs went through my ears and I groaned at the realization of it. Not much from the pain, but more of the fact that it was broken once again. So far the worst case of broken ribs I had was when facing that giant Cleric Beast. And that was how long ago? Like a couple of hours? I'm not sure, and it doesn't matter. Nothing so far has compared to that, much less this, but it still hurts.

He's a lot stronger than I thought. I should say that he's quite fast as well. What kind of training did he take? I need to get that experience. But it's not surprising for an old hunter. I rolled to my side to avoid a downward slash from his axe and I drew out my pistol aiming straight for the back of his head. There's no way he should be able dodge this.

I pulled the trigger and it's almost as if time slowed down at that very moment, I could see the bullet going at a snail's pace towards his head. Just when it was halfway through Gascoigne reacted.

I saw him move his head faster than the bullet could go, almost as a blur to my very eyes, but the projectile was too close for him to dodge and it went straight to his mouth instead, and it sent him reeling back. I waited for him to fall down on the floor, dead as I expected. But much to my surprise he was still breathing and standing. That's impossible. There's no way he should have been able to survive that, or even dodge it, how is he still standing?

When he turned back towards my direction, my jaw almost dropped.

I the bullet was caught in between his teeth and he spat it out. There's no way he should have been that fast. I have never seen a Hunter move that fast before much less catch a bullet with his teeth. If these were under any other circumstances, I would have most likely have applauded at such feat. However, here? Gascoigne is not going to give me a chance to admire him. Especially now that he's jumping towards me.

I rolled back, avoiding the attack and got back up once again, only to see Gascoigne with a pistol aimed straight to my face.

It looked normal, but the only thing that seemed off was the barrel of the gun. It was much bigger than it should be. It's something that you'd normally find on a blunderbuss instead. I ran towards him to disarm him (literally). If he shot it before I got within melee range I could just duck or weave around the bullet, no problem.

Just when I was near point blank range he pulled the trigger and I got a smirk on my face. Just dodge this and then…I just realized something incredibly off about the bullet… I made a mistake. That's not a bullet, those are pellets!

I was too close to dodge all of the pellets and most of them managed to imbed themselves around my body and some went through my shoulder, stomach and legs and I was launched several feet away. I can't feel my legs. Can't move them either. I just got crippled. I went through my pouch to get me another blood vial, but he was quick on the offensive.

He swung down his axe once again, this time to cut my face in half. I managed to catch the axe with both my palms and stopping it just a few inches away from my face. It's taking my all my strength just to keep it that way and Gascoigne slowly pushed it down.

For a few seconds it looked like we were both on a stalemate, and I was slowly gaining the upper hand. But Gascoigne at some point seemingly roared and snarled like a beast himself and pushed it down with even more strength than before. I barely had any strength left and I felt the axe go through my face and skull.

Words cannot describe the excruciating pain I'm feeling right now. I can only say that it feels like having your face burned by fire right in the middle. But multiply that by forty. The worst face burn you could ever get.

The pain was more than I could handle, much more than I ever experienced. I slowly felt myself fading away and my vision got blurry. The last thing I heard was:"Too proud to show your true face eh? But what a sporting hunt, it was!"

Darkness took me. A few seconds of blinking myself awake, I was back at Gilbert's house. My face still burnt. As I got up I slowly realized what just happened. And I instantly felt great sense of anger. Not because I just died, but mostly because of the echoes I lost. So much power all faded away. I need to get it back.

I look blandly onto the now orange sky and think. What now? If Gascoigne is any evidence, then the Healing Church is definitely not safe. In fact, there is supposed to be an abundance of hunters running around the place but they're not present. Were they wiped out while I was asleep? Or has something even more sinister has happened? I need to ask Gherman these questions, but as of now… I need to get past Gascoigne. That won't be easy though.

I ran back down the set of stairs and towards the elevator shaft, much to my surprise there were two trolls patrolling the same pathway as before. Before either one could tell what happened I jumped towards one of them and decapitated it and did the same on the other one.

Didn't I kill these things before? I swear that I've killed these things here before…Did more come to replace them or something? Well it doesn't matter now. I took the elevator shaft back down to the small bridge and much to my surprise and group of Yharnamites were charging towards me and I got this weird feeling of Déjà vu. I took them head on and easily dispatched each one by one. After a few seconds I remembered. I've done this before.

I felt the bridge shake and I remembered about the giant boulder. Just like the last time, I jumped over the bridge and held on the ledges and waited for the boulder to crush all of the Yharnamites. A few moments later I pulled myself back into the bridge and I took out the riffle I had gotten from those huntsmen and aimed it for the troll's head and blasting it to bits. I rushed to the set of stairs, faster than wooden shield Yharnamite could see and I punched through his wooden shield and kicked him over the ledge.

I was about rush back upstairs when I remembered about the beast that gave me so much trouble before. I slowly walked back the set of stairs once again and took a set of knives. From my earlier test, it seems that these things ignore knives or I managed to hit them in a part of the brain that must have shut off their motor functions or something… I'm not sure, might as well try it again.

I threw a knife at the back of one of the beast huntsmen's skulls, landing almost right at the same spot as the last time. As I had expected it ignored the attack. I proceeded to imbed more knives to the back of its skull. After a few more it fell down to the floor.

How are these things coming back to life? I killed all of them before…Must be more of the weirdness behind the night. I wouldn't be surprised. A lot of weird things have been happening lately but these things just keep coming back. That takes away whatever feeling of cleaning up the streets of Yharnam I get out of killing them.

I slowly snuck back into the Tomb and Gascoigne just stood idly by at the same spot that he killed me. I was surprised to see that he had no injuries on him. Almost as if we never fought within the first place… Does this mean that he has some sort regeneration? That doesn't make any sense…I could feel the echoes coming from near the broken tombstones. I could hear it whisper to me, I have to get them back.

I tip toed my way across the tomb. Luckily Gascoigne had his back turned as I moved through the tomb like a shadow. As I got closer to the echoes I heard the sound of sniffing coming from behind me. I heard him mutter something to himself. Before he could recognize my scent I jumped straight for the pool of echoes that I left at my death. Gascoigne turned around and raised an eyebrow at what he just saw. Must be surprised to see that I'm somehow still alive.

Gascoigne screamed like a madman and swung his axe once again. But this time I was ready. I side stepped his slash and I went on the offensive. I slashed across his chest with my cleaver, though he managed to move out of the way I managed to inflict a small cut on him, though it wasn't something that was going to bother him.

Gascoigne swung his axe once again but I blocked it with my cleaver and I took out my blunderbuss and I pulled the trigger. Multiple pellets were sent soaring to Gascoigne. But they didn't go through. Though it managed to put him off balance and I pushed him back to get a small breathing room.

Gascoigne didn't stay stunned for long and he tried to swing his axe once again, but I stopped his swing with my bare hands, albeit with great difficulty, though I held on to his axe. The old hunter wasn't going to let me take his axe from him so he tried to pull it away from my grip. But I held on like a tree roots right down to the very earth. After a few more seconds I let go of the axe and punched him square in his face and he was sent reeling back.

I took out my pistol and pointed at his face. Giving no time for him to realize what I wasdoing. I pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight for him. But in response, Gascoigne swung his axe upward and deflected the bullet. Sending it into the sky and probably beyond into the cosmos if my knowledge of physics checks out.

I couldn't help but stare in awe as the bullet went soaring into the air. I have to admit, that was impressive. That admiration almost cost me my life as Gascoigne attempted to cut my head off. But I narrowly managed hop back to avoid it at the last second, only managing to slightly graze my nose. I hear the sound of sniffing "What's that smell? … The sweet blood, oh, it sings to me. It's enough make a man sick."

He laughed sadistically as he managed to inflict a small cut across my back. I wasn't going to let that blow go unpunished and I attacked with unrelenting force. Gascoigne took up the challenge and we both clashed. We both parried each other's attacks and returned with our very own. The very world around us seemed too slowed down to a snail's pace. Even the very sparks that our trick weapons caused remained in the air almost frozen in time. It continued like this until I blocked one of Gascoigne's swings and stabbed him in the gut with one of my throwing knives. That should be enough.

He was unfazed by the attack and he proceeded to headbutt me. I heard the sound of bone cracking and something going splat. I reeled back, to see my nose bloody and broken again. I grit my teeth in anger and I looked at Gascoigne as he removed the knife from his gut.

He holstered his pistol and put both of his hands on his axe's hilt and extended it, turning to into a pole or some sort of halberd axe.

I watched him cautiously; all the while I put my thoughts on the events so far.

This isn't how a beast inflicted person fights; so far most of them have been mindless drones simply attempting to maul me without thinking about anything else. But Gascoigne…. He's fighting like a hunter should be. In fact, he doesn't seem to be treating me like a beast, but more as a person than anything else. Then I need to try and anticipate his attacks than being aggressive.

With both hands Gascoigne swung his axe, much faster than I had anticipated. I narrowly managed to avoid getting chopped in half by hoping back. But I jumped back forward to slice him down in the middle but Gascoigne had managed to dodge my attack by hoping to the right. He kicked me right on my check and I heard something crack but I paid no attention to it and I let the momentum behind his kick carry me back, getting some space between me and him. I kick myself up and I threw a set of knives at him.

He ended up dodging most and few were caught or deflected by him. I knew this wouldn't do anything, though it gave me the attack window I needed. I charged towards him and prepared to end it. This battle has been dragged out way too long.

As I got closer the old hunter tried to swing his axe to stop of me on my tracks, just like I had expected. I drew out my pistol and immediately shot him before his attack could land. The bullet went through his gut like wet tissue paper to a knife. Though he still didn't go down, though he was stunned on one knee and that was good enough for me.

I shaped like a knife and I thrust right into his gut. He let out a gasp and squirmed as I grabbed hold to his intestines. Despite that Gascoigne was still trying to power through it. Just before I could rip out his intestines, Gascoigne grabbed hold of my arm and held on tightly; putting one hell of grip on and I felt something burst. Before I could let out a scream he put his free arm on top while the other one was bellow my arm and he pushed each other in the direction the his hand faced. My wrist went up while my elbow down, effectively splitting them off.

I grit my teeth, almost biting my tongue off so I don't scream and I kicked Gascoigne in the groin as hard as I possibly could, making him let go of my now nearly split arm. I jumped back as far as I could and I took a close look at the wound he had inflicted upon me.

Multiple compound fractures, pieces of muscles were the only thing keeping my arm remotely intact. Without hesitation I grabbed a blood vial and injected it to myself.

Before me my arm seemingly grew a set of appendages inside and is started pulling itself towards it separated parts. A few seconds later and it was fully operational again. I flexed my fingers just to make sure that everything was still working as it should and I looked at Gascoigne to see him still holding onto his groin as it was bleeding. He started snarling and growling and then he looked at me, or at least turned his head towards my direction. Despite his eyes being covered by that cloth I could tell very well what sort of emotion he had from just looking at him. And it sent chills down my spine.

He holds his head in pain, grunts, and slowly stands up. A thick white blinding light began to surround him. I took several steps back, obviously being cautious of what is going to happen next. The small area around him seemingly exploded when the light's radiance intensified to the point where I had to shield my eyes in hopes that I wouldn't get blinded by it.

Before I knew it Gascoigne was gone, replaced by beast that towered over me in size and length. It was muscular and bulkier than Gascoigne. His entire mouth was longer, to that length of a wolf. His hands now had long claws and they were only four digits. The only recognizable thing I could see that confirmed it to be the old hunter was the fact that it still wore his garb and it had the blindfold covering his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Now this is just unfair. Just when I had the upper hand, he just had to transform.

The now beast turned Gascoigne pounces onto my direction with unbelievable speed, despite his size. I barely manage to roll forward, going right under him and avoid being bisected.

I jumped back towards him, not wasting time and momentum with my cleaver on the ready. The beast was not a smart nor as perceptive to my attacks as Gascoigne was. Allowing me to hit it without me having to worry about him dodging. However, to my disappointment, it did not go completely through as it was lodged right at its side. I tried to pull it out but it was seemingly stuck.

By Ebrietas. How thick is his hide? I would have cut him in half by now, I just got done improving the cleaver a couple of hours ago. The fiend definitively would not let that attempt to cut in half go unpunished. Therefore, I was more or less prepared for when it retaliated. Swinging its harm back to hit me but I managed to hop away right at the last second, only suffering several cuts on my chest. They wouldn't hinder my performance, but they stung like hell.

The beast did not halt its assault as it charged and it attempted to grab me, but I jumped back right on time to avoid its claws. It attempted to smash me to paste but I managed to roll right under him but he was still fast, and he managed to backhand me just when I was about to stand up. That ferocious blow sent me skidding along the floor. Breaking several tombstones in the process, and as if gravity somehow decided to take a break from reality, I somehow gained altitude and smashed against the giant pillar that stood behind the staircase. Almost causing it to almost fall over to it's side, but it held up strong and only bent sideways. I fell on the floor and my body felt numb. It got hard to breathe again. Broken ribs, punctured lungs. Boy it hurts.

I look forward to see the beast clutching its head and growling as if it was in pain. I could hear a faint musical tone of a lullaby. I look around, trying to understand of the heck Is going on. And I notice several broken tombstones in front of me, a small box. I took me a few seconds to realize that it was the little girl's music box. Shit, must have got out of my pouch… But why...?

I looked back at the beast and then back at the music box several times and piecing everything together. Gascoigne is the little girl's father, it has to be it! I injected a blood vial right onto my left thigh and I began getting back up. The blood vial didn't really heal as much as I thought it would, I've still got the several cuts on my chest but at least

I remembered the little girl's words that the little music box helped bring Gascoigne to his senses whenever they played. Probably reminding him of his humanity. Must be doing that right now… Maybe he is still in there… Maybe… However, in the state that he is in, there is no point in trying to save him. He is clearly too far gone… He has to be put down.

As I internally monologue, the music box stops playing and it closes itself. Allowing the beast to regain its senses and focus its attention back at me. I almost shriek when I realize that the beast was now staring at me. As expected, he lunged towards me with ferocity. Though just like before, rolling right under the attack always worked.

I ran towards the music box as fast as I could before Gascoigne had a chance to turn back. I grab the music box along the way and I begin to swing to spin the handle. I hope that the trick works again on him. But just as I kept on spinning it, I felt something grab me from my stomach. Before I can realize what it was, I was swooped from the floor to face Gascoigne up close. His face was… Unappealing to say the least. It looked like it was going to try to bite my face off and it opened it's mouth wide enough to try and take a bite big enough to tear my entire head off, but I immediately let go of the music box's handle and letting the lullaby play again.

Gascoigne screeched and lets me go, dropping me on the ground to grab its head in pain again. This is my chance to end this. If its body shrugged off a full power swing from me then I am to focus on his least covered area of it's body. His throat.

I quickly get up to my feet, and I drew the Saw Spear I had picked up earlier and with all my strength and power; I swing at its throat. Luckily, for me, I met no resistance and I completed the swing swiftly. I slowly turn my head towards the beast to see its throat ripped open. It was not a pleasant sight by the very least. I could hear Gascoigne try to say something despite him sounding gargle. "Forgive me." That is what I could make out of it, before blood sprayed all over me from his open throat. A second later he collapses, and remains motionless. He's dead. He's definitely dead.

I feel the massive surge of echoes inside me; it was so much that I barely managed to keep myself standing. It almost hurts. Clearly the stronger the things I kill the more echoes I get but this is just ridiculous. It feels like… I killed about thirty of those beast huntsmen. I really don't know how much I'm getting out of these. But at least that confirms the fact that he's dead.

I slowly get back up onto my feet; I struggle to keep myself balanced but I quickly manage it. I look down to see Gascoigne's beast like corpse still bleeding and then I look up onto the orange sky. What will I tell the little girl, now? "Hey, little girl. I killed your father. I did not have choice. He turned into a monster. I hope that you will understand." I cringed as I realized how awful that sounds. Killing another is an achievement I'm not proud of. This sort of work is reserved for the Crow Hunters. Speaking of which, shouldn't Eileen be here by now? Definitely would have made this encounter a lot easier.

It is better if I move on. Hopefully her mother is still alive, because if she isn't…I can't think of that, can't let myself get distracted. I need to confirm that fact first. A woman wearing a giant jewel around her neck should not be too hard to find. As of right now though, it is best if I move onto the cathedral and get this over with.

Just as I was about to break into a sprint I notice a lamp near the giant pillar behind the staircase. I did not see that earlier, did it come out right now? I did the logical course of action. I turned it on and as I expected the little ones came out of it.

It's better if I go back to the hunter's dream as of right now. I've got blood all over me and a metric ton of blood echoes that I need to use. There is no way I'm going to risk losing this amount. Moreover, I should write most of what I know down on something. With that thought, I proceeded to transport myself back to the Hunter's dream. But as I do so, I hear the chime of bells. Not exactly the ones you would hear from the ones hanging above the cathedrals. More like the ones you would hear from the ones you would hear from the small hand held tinker bells?. I forgot what were they're names. Odd.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. Hopefully I get to write the next ones pretty quickly. Also, thanks for the reviews.

I am not sure of the beasts that exist outside of Yharnam, it seems they're the same but Yharnam seems to have the more crude variations. It makes sense, since it's here where the whole thing started.


	9. Story Update

**Bloodborne Fic Update**

* * *

So I've finally returned to this site and by mother kos. The views! The Feedback! The followers! The favorites!

Didn't know people we're that interested in this. I've just been going through a lot with school and exams for the past few months that I haven't been able to really write much plus I've been playing a lot of new games and traveling, just so much to do and very little time to get creative and continue this.

But now that I'm holidays, I can continue writing this for you guys to enjoy. The feedback really helps motivate me to continue writing this. As of right now, I'm currently writing the next chapter and I'm almost done. So don't worry! Expect an upload within the next two days. But for now, I would like to refer to the many comments people left off, which seems to span through months.

TheMellowMidnight: Thank you! I haven't exactly started going off the canon yet, though that is bound to happen soon.

Septorex101: I won't stop. Don't worry, I will slowly deviate off the canon when it seems logical to do so, but I can't tell you when XD.

ChosenOne358: Not many like this? I think someone has already done this sort of Bloodborne fic. I'm definitely not the first. Though thank you for the kind words.

Samuelmac: In Bloodborne's lore most beasts outside of Yharnam are you're average Scourge Beasts, Cleric Beasts with a few other ones that I'm not aware. Yharnam as far as the game implies, seems to have the most significant amount of beast types out of all the places. It makes sense, since it's the place where the Scourge originated from in the first place.

hunter913: Thank you. I do have this weird issue where I see myself typing the words but when I finally enter it and I read them, I realize that certain words are missing. Maybe it's because I write things pretty fast and I just don't realize it.

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I will probably be occasionally uploading updates like these to respond to comments and other things. Now I must get back into writing finishing chapter before I get lazy again. See you all on Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 9: Oedon Chapel

So this is going to be more of a calm chapter... Not much action yet. It was action nonstop for the past few chapters and I don't want to waste all of that fighting juice I have in me just yet. Better to reserve them for enemies and bosses who are way more deserving of it.

 **Chapter 9: Cathedral Ward**

* * *

As of right now, I'm sitting on one of the chairs within the small cottage. Playing around with this skull I had found earlier today. It's weird, the front portion of the skull is completely split open, and sprouting out of it seems to be some kind of...Slug? I'm not sure. That's what I can make out of the glowing mess. I've heard about these skulls... They seem to contain the eldritch knowledge of those who had apparently peered too much into this whole beast thing or worse. They die, but whatever knowledge they continues to exist on their skeletal remains, if anybody cracks it on the midst of their palm, they get whatever sort of insight that's in there. Never exactly thought of it to be true... Till now at least.

I can still hear whispers coming from this thing. Many. The promises of secrets, the answer to all of my dilemmas. The chance to peer into the cosmos. It's almost hypnotic. So much that till now, I still haven't taken my eyes away from it but I do my best not to look at the slug. Whenever I shift my gaze to it I feel something trying to worm itself into my head. Is this what's in the head of the people have studied the plague for far too long? The very image of it makes me squirmish. I definitely don't want it on my head.

I asked the Doll earlier if it was safe to use the thing after I had finally finished fixing the riffle I took from that Huntsman I killed awhile ago. She told that it was safe to use it and that it would help me see things more clearly. Her calm and soothing voice just encourages me to just try it out, but I'm still unsure.

I don't know if these voices that I hear from this...thing, are speaking the truth... But it's no denying that from what little I know of it, it will provide with better insight, even if I do end up going mad from using it. I came to Yharnam to get answers, and I knew then that I wouldn't be able to get them without risks and that still remains. Hell, I could have died on the rigorous journey I took to get here and I would have most likely perished against that scourge beast earlier.

I still have so many questions regarding this place... How was I chosen to be here? Why? How? Where did this come from? I have absolutely no idea about it. Though it's this very feeling of knowing absolutely nothing that's motivating me to crack this skull. I simply must know.

After awhile of contemplation, I finally decide. Without thinking twice, I crush the skull with my bare hand. All of a sudden, in what I can tell to be an instant. I feel something flow through my arm all the way to my head. And then I see flickers. Very brief flickers of... Beasts? What is that? This is disgusting! There's blood, fish? A tower? Is that sun? Why is everything on fire? What exactly is going on? I cannot tell what exactly I am seeing. I honestly cannot tell what I'm seeing. It's all going so fast, I'm struggling to understand this. All that I know it that it is giving me a headache and I want it to end.

The vision ended almost as soon as it began and I find myself starring at crumbled bone fragments on my palm. Which I immodestly throw away on to the near bushes, I sighed as I wipe my hands from the bone dust and get back onto my feet. I immediately regret cracking that skull. All I got was this jumbling mess of gore, fish, beasts and whatever the heck these blue things were. Barely had anytime to even look at them... I am wasting my time trying to figure out something I couldn't comprehend. I could be at Cathedral Ward right now, ending this thing. In fact, how long have I been here?

I would probably look at my watch if I had one at the moment, even if I did, time seems to be convoluted in this place.

I can feel that I've been here for hours, heck I've even slept here but the clock here remains the same and the sky is still dark with the ever present moon. And that hasn't changed ever since I've gotten here.

I walk out of the cottage and back towards tombstone.

When I return to the Tomb of Oedon I notice that it's all the same like I left it off. Multiple shattered tombstones. A lot of blood and the corpse of a beast afflicted old hunter. I sigh as I look at Gascgoine's lifeless body. Just looking at him makes me ask myself. What of the other hunters in Yharnam? Clearly on Central Yharnam, there's no other Hunter present other than Eileen.

I run up the staircase and straight towards the main gate which most likely leads to Cathedral Ward. I attempt to open it… But surprise… It's locked. Chains wrapped around the iron gates with a lock. The lock is not at the other side, so the key must be near. It must be with one of those bodies here, it has to be. I would normally bust through this gate but this could be served as barricade just in case any beast comes around from the back.

A weird thing that I've noticed so far throughout my little time here in Yharnam is the unnatural amount caskets littered throughout the town. Heck, there are even several of them lined up around the Tomb here. Guessing death became such a common thing here in Yharnam that they don't even have space to bury people here. So they settle for wooden and metal coffins all around the streets. Some wrapped in chains for some reason which I can only assume to be because they were beast before they died. That is just depressing to think about, but that's life of the hunt. At least they're descent enough to put them in a coffin instead of leaving them around on the streets. Though I think it would be more productive to burn them instead. Not being heartless, but all of these coffins take up a lot of unnecessary space.

I vault over the balcony and I end up landing on top of something soft and squishy. I looked down and my eyes widened. It was the corpse of a woman. A blond woman, wearing a noble red dress. There was a large gush in her stomach and a few bruises here and there. This wouldn't have surprised me much; I've seen my fair share of mutilated corpses, probably more today than in my entire life. What really surprises me is the fact that this woman matches the exact description of the little girl's mother. Viola. Including the jewel necklace that she wears.

I crouch and grab the jewel, stripping it away from the corpse and bringing it closer to my face for further inspection. The more I look at it, the more weary I get. The jewel inside it is clearly a crystallized blood drop. Kinda like the bloodstone shards but a lot more clear. This can only be the gift of a hunter. Highly doubtful that your average commoner would have the exact knowledge of the blood's crystallization much less be able to carve something out of it with such finesse. This is irrefutable evidence and it confirms her identity. This woman is Viola, the little girl's mother. She's dead…

I look around the Tomb once more, looking at the many bodies, including the now dead Father Gascoigne and try to piece together what happened. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Either Gascoigne killed his own wife because of the beastly plague or she was killed by those mad Yharnamites, pushing the old hunter over the edge.

Either scenario doesn't change the end result. The little is a goddamn orphan now. I rub my temple and sigh at my conclusion of this whole ordeal. Hell... What do I do?

I can't tell her that both her parents are dead. "I'm sorry lass, I'm afraid your father is gone. He turned into a beast so I had to put him down. He also killed your mother." Saying it loud makes it even worse. This is not a situation I ever thought I would run into on my entire life. I have no idea how to deal with this... I'm probably overthinking it... First order of business, cathedral ward. I must get in there.

I loot just about every corpse within the tomb, I kept Viola's necklace on my pocket just in case I needed to hand it to the little girl.

I only managed to find to key on Gascoigne's body. I'm thinking that maybe I can take Gacoigne's Blunderbuss and axe but somehow those two things are nowhere to be found.

I use the key, open the gate, and move forward to what seems to be a sewer entrance? There is a pair of ladders that leads to what seems to be a library? Clearly I've stumbled upon some kind library within Cathedral Ward, an old one at that. Everything looks old and dusty, like nobody has even been here for quite a long time.

I press forward to a closed door, and I can feel the scent of strong incense coming from inside. It was very strong, like there was a large quantities of it. I pushed the door open to see myself inside some kind of empty chapel. Filled with urns and vases and candles for lightning. The smell of incense was intense here. Almost bothersome, I can barely smell anything else. The people here took some serious precautions to ward off beasts, that is for sure. If it were for a much less serious issue, this would definitely be too much. Thank whatever deity for the open entrances though, I almost certain that if this place was enclosed I wouldn't be able to see a goddamn thing with all of the smoke.

I hear the sound of sniffing coming from my right. The first thing that comes to my mind was that of a beast being right next to me. So when I turned, I already had the trick weapon drawn out and ready to kill whatever was next to me. But to my surprise, it wasn't a beast. I'm not sure what exactly who or even that is, it looks somewhat human... It barely gets past my knees in height, almost like the lower half of his body is missing. With long and thin arms and grey skin. It wasn't covered in clothing, instead of this red tattered cloth. It obviously doesn't scream friendly to me.

I stand there, looking at it for quite a bit and waiting for it to react. Clearly it was not hostile towards me. So I decide to try and speak to it.

"Hmm... Hey." I call out to it. The creature's head turns towards my direction, like it just noticed my presence, bellow the clothed hood that it wears I see a pair of white eyes that made me feel uneasy. "Ahh, a hunter are ya?" From his response, I realize that it's most likely a man not an 'it'. And he may be blind? I mean, the attire that I currently wear should tell just about anyone who see's me that I'm indeed a Hunter. It couldn't be anymore obvious. I think there's even a tag or a seal of the healing church around here. Not

"Yeah... Yes, I am." I answer to him, feeling a bit easy now I withdraw the cleaver. The man answers "Very sorry, the incense must've masked your scent. Didn't realize that you we're here." That confirms it, he is indeed blind.

"With this much incense it's not that surprising. Highly doubt a beast would be able to snoop it's nose around this area much less sense us." I reply to him. "Good, good. I've been waiting for one of your ilk." I raised an eyebrow at that and I couldn't help to ask. "Really? Why?"

"These hunts have everyone all locked up inside. Waiting for it to end... It always does, always has, y'know. Since forever. But it won't end very nicely, not this time. Even some folks hiding inside are goin' bad. The screams of wimminfolk, the stench of blood, the snarls of beasts... none of em's too uncommon now." Every word that came out of this man's mouth confirmed what I already knew. Things are indeed as bad as he says, probably even worse.

"Yharnam's done fer, I tell ya. But if you spot anyone with their wits about 'em... Tell 'em about this here Oedon Chapel. They'll be safe here. The incense wards off the beasts. Spread the word... tell 'em to come on over. If you wouldn't mind..."

I blink several times as I process what I just heard. It's pretty convenient, earlier I was thinking of finding a safe place for people to go to, and here we are. This Chapel seems pretty damn safe, the amount of incense alone will keep just about anybody safe as long as they're in here for days, probably even weeks. That's not counting the spare amount of incense left.

I take a good look at chapel dweller. His appearance screamed untrustworthy, treacherous, awkward. But his voice, the tone behind it. I can tell that there's at least good intention. And with that answer "No. I wouldn't mind. In fact, I'll go get some people right now."

That answer, brought a rather disturbing smile upon the man's face. With his gray skin and pale eyes, he would scare most commonfolk away. "Hee hee... Thank you hunter."I slowly walk away from him and onto the center of the chapel, were there was an unlit lamp. I happily light the thing and try to remember who I can take back here.

The first person that comes to mind is that old grumpy old lady. I roll my eyes, I could probably just leave her. But I told her that I would come and get her first, so that's what I'll do. Plus, the less people that go mad the better.

I put my hand on the lamp and I teleport to the lamp right on front of Gilbert's place. It's the only place near the old lady's house, so it's for the best. I ran back down the familiar staircase past the Yharnamaite that stood there... Didn't I kill him before?

I took a right turn after getting past that first brick troll and then a left. Getting right onto Yharnam's version of a dog pound. I shoot just about every single dog that was on sight before approaching the old woman's door once again. I took a good look at her incense and the thing was almost finished. It would only be a few hours at this point before it went dry.

I bang on the door and wait for the old lady come out, maybe a little less moody than before. Footsteps and a shadow on the lit window. "Who...oh, it's you. Whaddya want?" Still a hint of sourness there, but it's not as obvious as before. So maybe she's a lot more calm now.

"Oh, I thought that you'd remember of what I told you before. You know... About the whole safe haven thing." I remind her. There was a brief silence until she responded: "You've found me a nice, safe place?" I nodded to that, she could probably see me through the window.

"It's on a Chapel above the tomb of Oedon. Lot's of incense, will most like last for days if not more. Though I will tell you that there is a rather... Peculiar individual there which you mustn't be alarmed at once you see him." Thinking about it right now, this old lady seeing the Chapel dweller might give her a heart attack... But if she's not exactly unnerved by the sight of afflicted hounds, maybe his appearance won't bother her much?

"Well, Whaddya know? An outsider worth a lick of salt." This time her tone was witty. Are people that usually aren't from Yharnam cretins or something of the kind? How does she even know I'm an outsider?

"How do you know that I'm an outsider?" "Your accent, the way you speak. You're not from here." I blink a few times in surprise. What do you know, the old lady's perceptive. I shouldn't be surprised really. Just about anybody who's heard me speak can tell that I'm definitely not from around these parts.

"Well don't just stand there. Don't you have work to do? Go slit some throats, get this mess done with." And there's that sourness again. It almost stings, the least this lady could do is be thankful that I've told her about the place, Jeez.

Does she intend on going out there alone? The streets right now are roaming with these afflicted men and beasts. She could get herself killed just trying to reach Oedon chapel."Mam, wouldn't it be better if I were to escort you? I mean, it would be safer..." She interrupts me "I can take care of myself!"

"Mam, it would be incredibly unwise to-" She interrupts me again. "Oh, enough with you! Trot along, chop chop!"

And just like that I walk away from the window. The old woman thinks that she can make it to the chapel without me protecting her, fine. I won't be surprised I find her dead body lying around here somewhere, murdered by one of these Yharnamites. I tried to offer her my protection she's denying it. Oh well. Who's another person that I can inform of this?

The little girl comes to mind... Every time I think of her, I can't help but think of her dead parents. She's going to ask about them at some point. What can I tell her?

...

...

I'll figure it along the way.

With that in mind, I run back to Central Yharnam past several more insane Yharnamites, occasionally cutting a few that blocked my path. I'm not going waste my time killing all of them here, every time I do more seemingly come out of nowhere to replace them. It's for sure

Finally made it to her window. I slightly hesitate to knock the window, still have no idea whether I should tell her or not. At least I have to get her to Oedon Chapel. I bang on the window and wait for her to come.

"Oh, mister hunter! It's nice to see you here. Have you found my mum?"

I froze. My heart starts pounding. And I my gaze shifts between the window and her mother's necklace that's on my pocket. I've had plenty of time to prepare for this moment... Why can't tell her? The pain and sorrow that she will go through... How old is she? She's probably not even eight years old from the sound of her voice.

"Uh..."I feel sweat glistering from my arm pits and forehead as I try to tell her. In what seemed to be an eternity of eternal struggling, I take a deep breath and I finally tell her, as calmly as I possibly could:

"No... I haven't found her yet...I'm sorry." I just lied to a fucking child. You just lied to a little girl Mikael. I've never thought that I would do that in my entire life. Of all the questionable acts I've committed my entire life... This has to be the worst. I've never lied before... Never had a reason to do so... But here, I cannot bring myself to tell her of her parents death. I just can't.

The little girl responds: "Oh, okay. I can wait then. But… isn't there something I can do? Maybe mum and dad are stuck out there waiting for me to come and find them. What do you think mister hunter?"

My heart skips a beat. "I think you should go to the Oedon Chapel!" I tell her, uncomfortably and I feel myself shaking. My voice grows loud the more I speak to her and I inexplicably start shouting every time I utter a word in this state.

"Really?" She asks me. "Yes! It's safe there... We can go there together!" I answer again, my voice cracked there. My voice is loud and and my tone is makes it that I'm obviously disturbed. But I'm guessing the girl is taking it as a sign of excitement.

"Yes, okay! Thank you mister hunter! I love you almost as much as mum and dad and granddad!" And just like that my heart stops and I feel myself go limp."...You're adorable." I comment, before everything blacks out.

...

...

...

"Mister hunter?" I hear the little girls voice and that makes me open my eyes to see a face of a little girl. Freckled with goldlocks. "Are you alright?" She asks.

I slowly get up to my feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just, got dizzy there for a second." I scratch the back the back of my head. This is honestly the first time I've ever passed out. Thought I suffered

"Well I'm ready mister hunter. Can we go now?" I nodded to little girl and regained my composure. I shove the thoughts of her parents away for the time being. Now I have to keep her safe. At least till I get to the Chapel. What's the safest passage there? I can either go through the central Yharnam or through the sewers... The sewers only has those rats and dead bodies and I've already restocked on on Molotov cocktails. So this seems to be the easiest and safest route.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

Finally! A continuation of the story. Well hopefully this is a good one and that everyone enjoys it.


	11. Chapter 10: Escort

I guess it's time that I finally start taking the much necessary spin on this story. From here on out, be aware that there will be quite a lot of time skips due to the nature of Bloodborne's level designs. I will be forced to try and generalize things a bit more and focus on the more important things to minimize the word count. Chapters usually have around 2,500+ words in them. That's more than the damn essays I write in school.

 **Chapter 10: Escort**

* * *

Right now, me and the little girl are on the sewers, with trails of dead rats, rotten corpses that miraculously came back to life. I'm guessing that those things we're either brought back to life by the scourge or undead is an actual thing. Luckily enough, they we're rather slow and it was quite easy for me to get rid of them without much effort.

I notice a crow on the far right corner of my eye already lunging towards my direction. I bring up the cleaver to intercept the afflicted crow, cutting the thing clean in half. I'm surprised that the little girl isn't really alarmed or even bothered by all of this. She's taking it rather well.

Till now, I don't really know much about the girl. Much less her name. "I've never asked for your name. What is it?" I try asking her.

"Bea...Beatrice." She answers me, barely a hint of fear or nerviness on her. She is taking all of this way too well. I remember when I was probably her age, first time I ever saw a scourge beast I ended up wetting my pants from the sheer fear of seeing the damn unholy thing. Even though there we're plenty of hunters to protect me and the people inside of the house, plus my mother and father we're both there... Looking back at it now, I didn't really have much to worry about. Guess I was a more of a wuss as child.

"Beatrice. What a lovely name." We we're approaching the small tunnel beneath the bridge to the tomb. Not long now... Though I notice, that there are several more living rotten corpses laying around in front us, I draw out a Molotov and prepare to hurl it at the fiends until...

"Mister hunter." Beatrice nags at my attire's fabric "Yeah?" I throw the Molotov at the fiends and all of them go up into flames.

"Where are you from? Your definitely not from around here." She asked me. How do these people keep knowing that I'm an outsider? Is it that obvious? It can't be.

"Huh...what gave it away? Let me guess... my accent?" She just nodded in response. Makes sense, if the old lady is able to discern me by just the way I speak then this child should be more than capable of doing so. It's not like I need to hide the fact that I'm an outsider, just about everyone here will attack me on sight just because they see me as a beast or they've gone mad.

"Well... I'm from a place called Scuttleford, a small and simple town...have you ever heard of it?" I asked her. I don't expect her to know of my homeland. That place was burned down a long time ago when the beast plague prove to be too difficult to be contained.

"I've never heard of it. That's a funny name for a town."She giggled. I don't blame here. Saying the place's name out loud sounds goofy.

"I'm not the one who gives the town names. I wonder what the founding father of the community was thinking when he was giving the name to the place?" That is a pretty good question. What do all founders of towns and cities think when they're giving names to the places? What would have I named my own town if I was given the chance?

Right now we're entering the small and dark tunnel beneath the bridge. If I remember correctly, there is a large set of ladders leading up to the opposite side. It should allow us to skip those Yharnamites and that giant flaming ball trap they had set up.

"Mister hunter." She called out to me again. This time I just turn my head towards Beatrice and wait for her to ask me another question. "Where is your mum and dad?"

I blink a few times in surprise when I hear that. Just when thought that she would desist from asking any question related to her parents, technically it isn't about hers but mine, but this will definitely lead to something related to Viola and Gascoigne. It doesn't feel right to answer this question either. Both of my and father are dead... How will she feel when she hears that? It's just me, she won't feel that bad. Will probably feel sorry for me at best.

"They're gone."As soon as I utter those words I hear this loud and ear pounding screech come from the far end of the tunnel beneath the bridge. This reminds me of the Cleric beast, but it's a lot deeper with the slight hint of oink... That's the sound pigs make. The earth starts rumbling all of a sudden and I almost stumble.

"Mister Hunter..." The little girls voice was weak and clearly alarmed. The fact that she pointed her finger towards the tunnel told me that there was something coming from there. When I turn my head towards the tunnel, the damn place was dark but I didn't need to be able to see through the darkness to tell that there was something massive charging towards us, screeching along the way. I could already feel it come close.

The first thing I do is grab Beatrice, "WATCH OUT!" And I throw her to my left to avoid getting hit. I immediately brace myself for impact and just before it hit me, I catch a glimpse of it's appearance.

An overgrown fucking pig, of all the things... It doesn't look that threatening. It just looks hideous and disgusting. Multiple bulbous growths around it's face like those damn rats, along with rotten teeth and all of that. What is a pig even doing here in the sewers? That's the most puzzling question I have at the moment.

And when the damn pig hit me... It hit me like cannonball.

I feel myself tumbling across the wet floor before my momentum slows down by the end of the tunnel. "Ow." Just about my entire torso feels like it just got turned into mush... Broken bones, mashed organs and lots of blood coming out. I cough a bit more blood as I try to get up. "Have to get... to the little girl."

I groggily grab hold of a blood vial and inject it onto myself, healing most of the injuries I had incurred from that devastating charge. And I narrow my eyes at the thing, to see that it now had its attention turned towards Beatrice, who thankfully decided to run away to the opposite end of the tunnel instead of staying on that spot. But she quickly ends up slipping on the wet floor and falling.

Just before the pig can even attempt to charge at the poor little girl, I'm already sprinting towards it's exposed behind. I don't even notice the speed in which at I'm running at the damn fiend. I pull my arm back and get prepare to deliver a visceral. It's better if I immediately kill this thing for the little girl's sake.

The instant that I reach the pig's behind I shove my whole arm through the only opening I see. And that was through its **corn hole**. My body shivered from such action, but it just seems necessary, I do not enjoy doing this by the slightest, but if it means taking this thing out quicker then I'm all game.

The pig's reaction would probably be priceless if it were under different circumstances. The damn thing screeched like there was no tomorrow. It's so intense that I think my ears are bleeding at the moment, it stumbled and fell on it's belly. Jeez, how far did my stick my arm?... Why am I asking myself such an outrageous question? That's probably something that I don't want to know.

I searched for just about anything inside that I could rip out. The only thing that would inflict any form of damage was it's intestines, so I settled for that. I grab hold of the thing, and I can already feel the pig squirming and it's corn hole was already clutching, if I keep it in there any longer I will probably get my arm crushed, if not stuck there.

...

... The thought of that happening disturbs me greatly.

So I immediately rip out it's intestines through its bottom. Stopping it from trying to regain it's balance and making it go limp. Presumably dying from that.

I waited there a little bit longer still holding onto its intestines just in case it tried anything funny. And there was nothing. No response. Completely unmoving.

I run towards the far end of the tunnel where Beatrice had stopped. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She was staring at the apparent ledge up in front. Why is there a random hole here? I'm surprised that the pig hasn't dropped to its death from this. I can barely even see the end of the drop.

"I'm alright. The giant pig..."I interrupt the little girl there "I took care of it. Don't worry." I assure her, scrubbing my arms from the blood and crap. She covers her nose after catching a whiff of me.

"Come on, I don't smell that bad." I smell the rest of my body and everything seems nominal but when sniff my right arm, I come close to vomiting. My right arm smells like shit. It's to be expected though... I did shove my whole arm through that pig's ass.

The earth trembles again and both me and Beatrice almost loose balance. She almost ends up slipping and falling over the ledge, but I quickly grab hold of her. What the hell was that?

My question is answered by the sound of a familiar screech coming from the start of the tunnel. I turn my head towards the source of the sound, to see that the damn pig was still alive and it was already charging towards my our direction. How the pig is still live with it's intestines literally hanging out is a question for another time.

There was no way for us to back up any further without dropping to our deaths, but there was an open hole right on right but it was a few feet away. If the pig bashing us doesn't do the trick, then the drop here will definitely kill us, and only I will come back from it.

So I reach onto my pouch and I grab onto one of the Molotov cocktail and I throw it onto the pig, as way to at least slow it down. I get a solid hit on hit, and to my surprise it proves to be effective, **very effective**.

The pig stops at its tracks, snorts and screams as the flames cooks it's flesh. Me and Beatrice take the opportunity to go through the open hole on the right while the pig is burned alive. I understand that fire is very effective against beats, but I didn't think it would do much against a pig like this. So just about anything that's affected by the plague is vulnerable to fire? If that's the case then I must get hold on more Molotov cocktails, maybe even fire paper. Should help trivialize everything I go up against from here on out.

I spot a set of stairs leading up to the opposite side of the bridge, just behind the tomb of Oedon. We both immediately start climbing it before the pig has the chance to regain its composure. As I continue climbing I feel large surge flow through me. So much so that I almost lose my grip on the ladder, but I hold on tight though I had to slow down to regain my composure, taking a deep breath before exhaling. Was that the pig?

"Mister hunter, are you alright?" She sounds worried.

"Don't worry, just a bit light headed. That's all." I continue climbing, Beatrice right below me. I almost forgot how long these ladders could be. So we spend quite a bit of time just climbing this damn thing.

"It's been so long...are we there yet?" She sounds tired. "Almost there...oh we're here!"And just like that I finally feel a solid concrete foundation beneath my fingertips. I peek slightly to see everything is just like I thought it would be.

On my right, there is that giant brick troll right behind the giant inflammable ball that they used to try and ambush me before. On my left there's that Yharnamite with the wooden shield. I'm not sure why he thinks that the thing will even be useful against a beast. Couldn't he find something a bit more...durable to make a shield out of?

I grab hold of that Yharnamite's foot and pull him off the ledge and dropping him to the sewers below. I told the little girl: "Wait second Beatrice. Don't come up until I say so." She just nodded and I pulled myself up.

Turning my attention towards the giant inflammable ball I take out yet another Molotov cocktail and I throw it towards the giant ball. Right on contact with the fiery content within the Molotov the entire thing is set ablaze and then explodes in a fiery blaze, turning both the Troll and the Yharnamite next to ashes. "That worked better than expected."

I signal Beatrice to come up and we both run towards the tomb, passing by those two beast men that stood there, luckily they didn't detect. As soon as we enter the tomb something hits me. Both Viola's and Gascoigne's corpse are around here and I just brought their daughter here... Fuck.

As we both walk through the ruined tomb, I do my best to keep the little girl away from the middle of the tomb. I could not hide Gascoigne's body, but thankfully in the state that it's currently in he's barely recognizable and so the girl didn't really seem to be bothered much by it. Though the real issue would be avoiding her mother's corpse, but that was on the far end of the tomb, so unless she stumbles upon it conveniently like I did, she won't see her.

"Come on, the chapel is right up ahead." I grab hold of her arm to prevent her from exploring the tomb or looking at things way too long. We go up the staircase and I open the previously locked gates leading to the chapel.

"Here we are." I tell her as we go through the door leading to the incense filled chapel.

"Hunter is that you?" I hear come from my right side. I assume that it's the chapel Dweller. "Yeah it's me. I brought a little girl here." When I turn to Beatrice I see that she is hiding behind me and is obviously startled by what I can only assume to be the Chapel Dweller's appearance.

"What is that?" The little girl points her finger at the chapel dweller. Just as expected, I'm not the only one to be startled by the man's looks.

"Is that a child, I hear? Did you bring children here?" The dweller asks me, he got a smile on his face, one that startled the little girl even further. "Uh...yes." I answer him, almost forgot that the guy is blind.

"That's wonderful! It's always good to bring the little ones first. Heh." He comments. I cannot tell if he's fond of children or if he's either happy for me bringing someone here. Maybe it's a mix of both? Most likely that.

I crouch and turn my head to Beatrice and I try to assure her. "Don't worry. He's not a monster, he's rather nice really."

"He doesn't look nice." I have to agree with her there. I was close to attacking the guy the first time I saw him which wasn't so long ago.

"Appearances can be very deceiving, Beatrice. He means well and you'll be safe here with him. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Alright mister hunter. Thank you for what you doing. Hopefully you find mum and dad."

"Heh, I will…Run along now. Don't leave the chapel ok?" I tell her. She skips past the lap and starts exploring this rather small chapel, probably to see if there's anything to entertain her for the time being. I still feel terrible for lying to her, and I'm trying so hard to keep up that lie so I don't see her sad.

"Ahh, hunter! Thank you for again for what y'er doin." He tells me. I turn my attention back at the dweller.

"No need thank me. I want to help as many people as I can here probably just as much as you do."

"So, that old girl, you told'er about this place. Right?" I slightly tilt my head in curiosity. How does he know that I talked to the old lady? Is she here?

"Wait, is she here?" I

"She's right over there. Just sitt'in there." He pointed towards the direction where the old was at. And I was surprised to know that he was indeed speaking of the truth. The grouchy old lady was there, completely fine. How did she get past all of those beasts and the obstacles unscathed? I swear I thought that I would find her trapped somewhere or maybe she would get herself killed at some point.

Never underestimate your elders... I'm not even going to wonder how she got here. The only logical explanation is that there must be another passage towards this place in which I'm not aware of.

"Well, she don't offer me much in the way of conversation, but still... I'd rather see'er alive anyhow..." The Chapel Dweller has a point. It's better to have her alive than dead. But still..

"Well that's nice to know..." I was about to walk away from him before he called me back again.

"Hunter, I must ask you somethin."

"Ask away."

"Why do you smell like shit? Hunters usually have the mix of blood and guts, you smell'd just like that before, but now... Not to offend you or anythin."

I'm obviously alarmed I look at my right arm again and I see that the entire thing was still brown. "You probably don't want to why I smell like this." I tell him before I start walking away towards the lamp.

As I pass by the old woman she narrows her eye at me, as if she suspected something malicious of me. I ignored it and I resumed to put my hand on the lamp and to fade back into the Hunter's dream.

I rise back at the only place I could probably call home. And I breathe in the fresh, none blood pungent air and walk towards my "nanny" I had a large supply of echoes in which I needed to to spend on.

When I approach the doll, she greets me with her cute but rather bland expression as normal.

"Welcome home good hunter? How was your hunt today?"

"Rather well, really, didn't die a single time. Managed to get a few people to Oedon Chapel for safety... So yeah, pretty good."

"That is good to know. What is it that you desire?"

I put my right hand forward. "I have a surplus amount of echoes." The doll nods acts accordingly. She was about to kneel until she just stopped. Her eyes focused on my hand. I'm obviously confused; she's never reacted like this before.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask her.

"Good hunter...Your hand." I look at my right hand and my eyes widened to see that it was still brown with crap. What in the world? I thought every time I went through the dream I would be cleaned! It's always happened every time I either died I gone back here. Why would that not happen now?

"I have… No idea why it's like that. It's always been clean whenever I've gone through..." I take several steps back puzzled and confused by this.

"Good hunter, I do not have a sense of smell, but I can tell that whatever your arm is covered with, it is not pleasant. What happened?"

I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I... Gave a pig a rectal examination." Tried to make it sound funny. But in vain, the doll slightly tilts her head, rather confused by choice of words.

"Rectal examination?" She asks me.

I roll my eyes and tell her what I exactly I did. "I shoved my hand through a pig's butt hole, there I said it. It seemed like the best thing to do at the moment and I needed to do something fast to save the little girl. So don't judge me."

The doll blinks a few times, probably trying to process what I just said. "I understand."

She claps twice and two large wooden buckets of some kind pops into existence, landing right in front of the doll. She walks away, going on the opposite staircase; several of those small creatures rise from the ground and follow her, a few carrying several tools and objects that I do not recognize. While the remaining others carry the buckets that spawned.

"Follow the little ones." I heard her say from afar. So I just that, followed the messengers onto the back of the small cottage past several more tombstones. I arrive onto well vegetated part of the Hunter's dream with an amazing view of what seems to be an endless amount clouds and trees. For as great as the view is, this just brings so many more questions to my head.

I look back to see the messengers pouring water onto the large buckets and it becomes very obvious to me of what's going on. The doll comes back carrying what looks like to be a pair of clips, brushes and soap.

I hear the doll say "Please, remove your attire." And that confirms it, this is a bath.

"You're going to wash me?" She nods in response. That's no no for me.

"No." I answer. The moment that I deny her request the messenger's shift their attention towards me. I look at them, despite their disfigured faces I can tell that most are either sad or seem fearful from the response. There is no way I'm getting naked.

"Good hunter... why?" She asks me.

"I will not strip."

"This is for your own well being."

"Can't I just change sets? I've got several other hunter attires that I can use."

"No. You must be washed, entirely. If the dream has not cleansed from the filth then it's something that must be taken care of by hand. You are not the first to within this state."

"Can I give you the clothes and wait on the cottage?"

"No. Both your body and your clothing must be washed separately. Hence, the two buckets."

"Then I won't take off a single piece of clothing."

"Gherman does not object to this when it's his time."

I raised an eyebrow at that. The doll gives Gherman baths. He's an old man, so someone washing him doesn't seem like that much of a stretch. But I'm no old man. "I'm not Gherman." I answer.

"Good hunter. Why are you unwilling to take off your clothes? Are you afraid of what I might see? If that is the problem then you should not be afraid. I will not judge, Djura had the same problem but he wasn't ashamed of it."

"Problem? I have no problem with...who's Djura?" This name, Djura. I've speculated that there have been hunters here before me, probably not even hunters, and maybe other even other individuals? This is my chance to figure out more about this place.

"I will not tell you until you cease to act like this."

"Nay." I cross my hands in response. I'm unwilling to take off my clothes and I will not reveal myself to the doll and these small creatures for several reasons. None has anything to do with my foot size. It is perfectly adequate if not above standard. It's just that... It feels wrong for her to do that... I cannot tell why. Maybe it's because it reminds me of my mother or something else.

Or maybe it's because I'm a grown man and I don't want and need to be washed by other people.

The doll calmly drops the many tools and some of the messengers catch them. She slowly approaches me, at such pace that could have been considered to be menacing, but the doll is anything but menacing. But neither her expression nor demeanor ever changed. That's what scares me right now. I don't know whether or not I should be worried or cautious with what I say to her. But I don't change my expression and I stand my ground.

She approaches me, and she get rather close. I would say that it's almost uncomfortable. I probably wouldn't mind her being this close if it we're under different circumstances... What the hell am I thinking?

"Good hunter, I will not force you to do something in which you so strongly oppose. So I will have to remove them for you."

My eyes widen when I hear that, taking several cautious steps back, putting a small distance gap between me and her. I run out of room to back onto as hit some very thick bushes. The doll takes a step forward.

I decide to warn her. "You will do no such thing. Stay away." She does not listen and still presses on. I swear, I might push her if she gets any closer, no matter how bad and guilty I might feel afterwards. I won't let her wash me, that is for certain.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**

Let's see how many words I've made here. More than 4k... I have problem.

Gonna have to stick to smaller word counts for this. Can anyone guess what might happen?

EDIT: Don't mind update. Fixed a typo and added missing words. I thought I had it this time.


	12. Chapter 11: The Bath

Another chapter! Man, this is the third time or maybe second time that I've dropped another chapter this week. I just can't stop writing since my main pc's hardrives got fried (the one with all my games...Not gonna be playing Prey or Dark Souls 3 anytime soon.)

 **Chapter 11: Bath**

* * *

Well... That did not go the way I was expecting it go.

I feel... violated.

I find myself sitting inside of the large wooden tub. Warm water reaching up to my bare chest, my attire and undergarments are with the little messengers while the doll prepares to pour water over me. Yes... I am completely nude at the moment. She's been humming this rather familiar tune when she started this. Is she enjoying this? Her never changing expression leaves me confused on whether or not she's doing this not because she has to or she's doing this because she's enjoying it.

Turns out the doll can be quite strong and convincing. Taking away every piece of clothing I had before I even had the chance to push her away, when I did push her, she didn't even budge...Felt like I was trying to push over a firmly planted oak tree, she wouldn't wobble. I don't feel bad about it knowing that it didn't do anything to her... Though I do feel inadequate, incapable of stopping her from just grabbing and putting me on this bucket like nothing more than a toy. It makes me ask myself just how strong she is...

I could try to escape now, but that would just be both childish and futile. I realize that now, she'll most likely just grab me again and put me back here or worse.

The doll pours the warm water over my head and I feel my hair hang low. I forgot how long and wild my hair grew to be, feeling each strand of against my cheeks holds testament to how long I've been traveling to get here. I don't even remember anymore... weeks, maybe even months? Not like it matters anyways...

I remember about this Djura fellow she mentioned before. Better ask about him."Can you tell me of this... Djura now?"

"...Djura... He was a hunter who roamed this dream before you." She answers.

"Where is he now?"

"I do not know. He was released from the dream by Gehrman to awake anew. What he has done outside of the dreams is something I still wonder."

I decide to stop asking her about this guy. Well that confirms it, there have indeed been hunters here before. But why isn't he here now? Why isn't here within this place hunting the beasts like me? Why was he released from this place by Gehrman? How did he get here? Why aren't there anymore hunters here?

While the messengers begin to wash the pig crap out of my attire, the doll begins rubbing soap all over me. At some she asks me to stand to rub the soap on my legs and buttocks. She did not seem bothered at all by the fact that I was completely revealing. Does nothing down there take her attention or doesn't she really care? Or is she oblivious to it?

I sat back down again, and as the water rises I can already see the dirt and filth coming off my skin. Damn... Was I really that dirty? Water is poured over me again, and I see more dirt coming off, this time with a slight hint of pig guts. As soon as that's done, she pulls up my right arm and grabs a loofa and starts scrubbing against it. She does it slowly, and gently, keeping a constant rhythm that she seems not to lose sync with. Unnecessary care if you ask me, like she's afraid that she might hurt me or rub me off the wrong way. All of this, it reminds me... It reminds me of my mother.

Back when I was kid, probably just about six maybe seven years old I would come back home all dirty after playing outside in the afternoon, sometimes maybe bruised depending on the circumstances. Whenever mother saw me she would get furious and ask me how in the heck did I get as dirty as I did? Heh...I wasn't shit when I was a kid. I would get dirty on purpose a few times I would probably be covered in mud, dirt, ash, coal... Whatever sort of dirt that you could get your hands on as a kid. I still don't regret putting her through her all those baths, and the amount of water we wasted a week was astonishing.

It sounds weird to do such a thing, but I enjoyed those baths. I really did. Watching all the filth wash away, the relaxing feeling of the brush go up against my skin...gave me this feeling like I was being purified. Though most of all, what I really enjoyed was being around her. Most of the time father would be too busy at the forge while mom would... do women stuff (not to sound sexist).

The humming sound that she would make the small yet hilarious conversations we would have... To the smile that she would give me whenever I looked back to see if she was mad at me...

I feel my lips quivering slightly and my eyes start feeling watering.

There would certain times when I came back home either sad or scared, most of the if a beast attacked the town I'd be scared shitless for the rest of the day. That became a very common thing as the scourge got worse, hunters had to be deployed at night time to make sure there weren't any surprise attacks from beasts. In nights like these, she would sing to me in a very low tone try and call me down despite the sounds of screams of despair coming from outside... The sound of her voice would always cheer up and help me forget that terrible things we're happening around us.

By the gods I miss her so much... I wish she was still here, to hold me through all of this mess. To tell me that everything is going to be alright, that we'll live to see the morning sunrise. I wish she was here to wash me of mess that I made of myself just like the doll is doing...

I already feel the tear dripping down my face and onto the murky water. I do my best to stop myself from sobbing, I don't need the doll asking me questions on why I'm crying. Nor do I want to tell her about it.

"Good hunter... Are you crying?" The doll asks me. How convenient.

"Nnh...No... Just some water on my eye, that's all..." I wipe my face of the tears. The doll, stops washing to look at me, she probably knows that I shed a couple of tears.

"Do you want me to stop?" Wow... Now she's giving me a choice? The deed's already been done. What's the point of her stopping now?

"No... Please, continue." And just like that she goes back to scrubbing my back.

...

...

I'm now clean, but still not wearing my hunter attire. Thankfully the messengers gave me an underwear which conveniently fits my size, perfectly. I rub my face, and try to put away all of those memories. I cannot change the past, whatever happens, happens. I have to cope with it.

Sitting here in front of a mirror I see just how much my hair and beard have grown through the time I've traveled. I need to cut it.

I'm guessing Gehrman shaves as well because I just found a random pair razor blades & Scissors lying around. Hopefully he doesn't mind that I use it though.

...

...

After awhile of cutting, myself several times and shortening my hair I finally finish, a clean shave along with short but spiky hair.

I walk towards the chest and I grab the first one I see. This seems to be roughly equal to that of the normal hunter set...Except that it has top hat.

Fucking hipster hunters.

Who seriously thought it would be a good idea to have a top hat as part of the attire? I understand that we don't wear much protection to begin with, but this just seems unnecessary. Then again, some people want to kill the beasts with swagger so I whatever.

I put on the attire and the top hat. Looking myself at the mirror right now, I realize that I look ridiculously snobby, like I'm better than everyone else. The entire set is fine, the top hat is the thing that bothers me at the moment, but I'll get used to it.

"Good hunter, you look like a snob." I hear Gehrman's voice come from behind. I do my best not to show that I'm startled. How does he keep sneaking up and disappearing like that?

"I'm aware of that..." I answer,

"Why do you give the doll so much trouble? Initially, I had thought that you had the same dilemma as Djura. But you really have nothing to be ashamed of.. In truth, I envy your... youth." He answers, in those last few words I see his eyes slightly shift below my waist, before looking at me again.

"You were watching?"

"I am always watching, you should be aware of that by now... " Gehrman chuckles slightly as he says that.

"I'm sure that you know that I have problems. But they're not superficial."

"Hmm... Like the crow breakdowns you used to have until you got some insight."

"Then I'm guessing that you know of the hassle I'm going through out there. Is there any way you can help me? I don't know.. Better gear? I get this nagging feeling that once I enter cathedral ward I'll get my ass handed to me."

I hear soft laughter come from Gehrman as he affirmed: "Indeed, you will."

"I can only offer you advice, good hunter. The moon comes close and it will be a very long hunt for you, so you will have to bear with whatever shortcomings that may incur upon your journey... But, there is one thing that may ease your eventual suffering."

"What is it?"

"If the beasts loom large, and threaten to crush your spirits, and from how you've been performing they will most likely crush t at some point... Seek the Holy Chalice within the depths of Old Yharnam and bring it to me..."

He explains to me in this whole weird and cryptic mambo jumbo of gods that are somewhat related to the beast plague with a smile on his face. My feeble mind can't process the buttload of information is dumping on me. This is why I always write down on my journal. I seem to have a very short memory span and the books helps me memorize everything. The only thing that sticks to is the promise of rewards within the chalice dungeons. Materials, ores, blood gems and tools to craft better weapons. Maybe even new ones entirely. And that's enough to convince me to go there.

"Do you understand the benefits of bringing in this chalice?"

"Perfectly... Though you should know I have more questions to ask you now." As I say this, I notice Gehrman detracting his previously instilled smile. I guess that I hit the wrong button by saying that.

There was silence between us. Not a single word spoken for a total span of 10 seconds before Gehrman's eyes widened tilting his head to see past me. "By the gods, is the doll undressing?"

Me, being the pervert that I am turn around to see if the doll was indeed undressing herself, and a part of me hoped that Gehrman spoke the truth. So I was both annoyed and disappointed to see that still remained stationary within her usual place next to the set of stairs. I turn back to scold Gehrman for doing such trick...and he's gone, didn't even hear the old man try to leave. How does he do that?

Chalice... Might as well try to get this while when I run around the real world, but where will I find it?

I turn around to see note on the floor which read:

" _One of the Holy Chalices is worshipped in the valley hamlet, bellow the Oedon Chapel outside of Cathedral War. Yet the town is in disarray... It was burned and abandoned, for fear of the scourge, home now only to beasts. The perfect place for a hunter like you, wouldn't you say? Good hunting._ " –Gehrman.

Goddamn you Gehrman, ghosting me just when I want to ask him the relevant question. Now I have to go through this place which is apparently beast infested just to get better stuff. I could just ignore this chalice and proceed to go to cathedral ward... But, it does say that it will help me deal with the beasts or at least when things seem hopeless... Then again the entire place is infested with beasts, but I mean isn't the entirety of Yharnam infested with beasts at this point? I might as well go check because; I want to be prepared for what will come my way.

With nothing else better to do I proceed to purchase new gear to help me on the hunt. Restocked on blood vials, bullets and got my hands on some Fire Paper as well as more Molotovs. I also grab a torch just because it scares the beasts, and the more firepower I have the better. Get it? Firepower, getting stuff causes and uses fire... Even in my own thoughts, I can tell that these jokes wouldn't be that good if I tried them.

I take the advantage of the amount of echoes that I have to by that Kirkhammer. I'm sure that I'm strong enough to wield it effectively at this point.

When they finish sapping me of the echoes a stone block along with a silver sword pop behind. I grab the block, strap onto my back, and sheath the sword. Not as heavy as I thought it would be... In fact it feels light, but there is definitely some weight in there. I take few swings with it to see just how well I can handle it. It certainly takes a bit of effort to swing this thing, but very little energy is wasted in doing so. This brings me great joy upon and I can't wait to smash a beast to paste with it.

And I proceed to run back to one of the tombstones, and I phased back into the real world.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12**

Well, it's time to move forward to Old Yharnam! Cathedral Ward will have to wait a bit more, for a lot of reasons. But it will most likely be brief.

Edit: I will also edit all of the chapters for the following reason. This entire time I've misspelled Gehrman's name as Gherman... How stupid of me. Wonder how many people notice that?


	13. Chapter 12: Old Yharnam

**Chapter 12: Old Yharnam**

* * *

" _Took me hours just to find my way to this place, Was circling yet another seemingly empty cathedral till I found a lever that opened a secret underground passage, I was stopped by several more insane Yharnamites and mad dogs but nothing I couldn't get through._

 _While there I met this guy named Alfred, hunter of Vilebloods. Note: Make a section on the journal for Vilebloods. I have feeling that I'm going to figure out more about these things as I go._

 _He told me quite a lot about the healing church, but most of it was knowledge that I already had, not that he knew much. The things that did seem to tickle my tingle my curiosity was about the Vilebloods, executioners, and Byrgenwerth. Turns out, this whole mess comes around from those schools of maniacs, who would've thought? Better open other sections for those parts as well. This gives me the impression that this whole ordeal won't end when I reach Amelia..._

 _He was nice enough to give me his bell resonance just in case I wanted to summon him to lend me a hand if I need to. And if Gehrman's words hold merit about Old Yharnam, I will most likely be ringing that bell **very** soon._ " I finish writing down what else I know on the notebook before closing it. There's nothing really down here other than a lone scourge beast that I've managed to dispatch rather quickly and several empty vases.

I run towards the only door here, which had a poster over saying: "THIS TOWN IS ABANDONED, HUNTERS NOT WANTED HERE." This poster is the equivalent of a middle finger to the hunters, just about anybody else can come into this place except hunters? Shit... No poster is going to tell me what do.

Unlock the door and push it open, to be met with the sight of a very yellow town. And by yellow, I mean it looks like crap. This town was definitely burnt down alright... I could see smoke puffing out of multiple roofs and streets with fire coming from below and beside me. Buildings and foundations broken and crumbling... This place is dank as heck.

"YOU THERE!" I hear a rather loud voice come from a distance. I turn my head around, trying to locate the source of the sound, but to no avail.

"Hunter! Didn't you see the warning?"The sound of the voice indicates that it's a man, and he's most likely the one that posted the damn thing on the door behind.

"I did! I'm sorry, I'm not exactly that good a literate, so pardon me from ignoring it."

"...So we have a funny one. Turn back at once." The loud voice warns me.

"Just why? Why do I have to go?"

"This place has been burned and abandoned by men, is now home only to beasts. They are of no harm to those above."

"I'm not getting you're saying, the beasts have already spread to everywhere else above-"

"Just! Turn back... or the hunter will face the hunt."

Ooh, I'm guessing that it's a threat. I ignore the mysterious voice and proceed to move towards the bridge next to the platform, the rather think smoke obscures my vision and I find myself squinting my eyes to just see through smoke. For a split second I notice something move through the smoke, and before I could blink it lunged at me, I narrowly avoid getting slashed open by sidestepping to the right, and letting the creature hit nothing but dank air.

Taking a good look at the thing, it looks like a miniature beast. Like if a child or maybe a dwarf had been turned into a beast... Goodness gracious I hope that this isn't a child. I would have called it have if it didn't have multiple pieces of cloth around it's body. Probably wouldn't need it with the abundance of fur that it has.

I dash forward and grab the thing by the back of its collar rather easily. Like a child it tries to twist around to try and grab my arm but I'm too strong for it. I don't feel like wasting the effort of using my cleaver on this thing so I throw it off the bridge and onto the depths below. I couldn't see whether the creature splattered over all over the ground due to the thick smoke but it's definitely dead since I felt myself siphon more echoes.

If all of these guys are as weak as this little guy then this part of Yharnam should be a walk in the park!

...

...

" ** _Beast Encyclopedia_** _: Young Blood. (Seems like a suitable name for them)_

 _These are what I speculate are children that have succumbed to the plague. They seem inhabit and roam lower Yharnam exclusively._

 _These beasts suffered a purge at the hands of the Healing Church, which has led to Old Yharnam being in the state that it currently is. As a result, they all seem have a fear of flame. Having a torch or a blazed weapon seems to make them almost freeze._

 _These creatures seem to lack the strength that make a majority of the beasts formidable and can be easily dispatched without much effort from a hunter, but they are nimble due to their small size and can be quite dangerous, particularly in packs._

 _I think that unlike most beasts, these ones do retain some form tactical precision. Either the plague did not completely degrade their intelligence or they've learned several tricks over time. They usually employ very clever ambush tactics and will hide behind walls, pillars and the rather thick smoke of Old Yharnam._

 _It should be noted that there seems to be a cloaked variant of these creatures in which I speculate to be the females who have turned. Unlike what I assume to be the 'male', they have a deceptively fast as they mostly attack in very quick and erratic patterns swipes._

 _It is wise to approach areas where they are found with caution; one patient will usually mean that another one is nearby waiting for a chance to pounce, and engaging too many will most likely result in most hunters being overwhelmed..._ "

I finish writing that on another section of the notebook... I've underestimated those little bastards, let them swarm me and now I'm back here, and there goes my perfect streak of 'not dying'. And soon comes the loss of morale... Yay.

I get up from the spot near the lamp and run back outside, this time prepared for what's to come.

I pass by the first few beasts and take care of them quite easily since most we're separated, and now I'm more prepared for their speed. I pay closer attention to the environment and pay closer attention to things. To my surprise as I moved further on there was a much larger version of those cloaked beasts, though it did not get the chance to really do much as it was burned down like the others.

"...You are a skilled hunter."

"Adept, merciless, half-cut with blood, as the best hunters are."

"Is that a complement?" I ask him?

"…This is why I must stop you!"

Just when I think everything is well and dandy, I hear that mysterious voice all over again. I feel to as though something is coming my way, something big and that I should run. But I do no such thing.

...

...

" _So, just when Old Yharnam starts to warm up to me, I figure out that the loud voice man has a Gatling gun and he's camping on a tower. He made good use of it, riddling me bullets before I could tell what exactly was going on._

 _He did say something dreams before I died though. So maybe he knows that I'll just come back? If he does know, how does he know? I'll get up to that tower to question him._ "

I make it past most beasts, killing several few along the way. I managed to avoid near death from those cleverly placed explosive pots that guy had set up. I had to careful most of the time, as I had to avoid the hail of bullets that kept coming my way whenever I was within the loud man's sight.

I finally reach the tower at which the guy is stationed in, and I happily climb up the set the ladder which leads up to him. I'm going to have to beat the guy senseless as I fear that I won't be able to talk to him peacefully, but I won't attack unless he does.

I climb up the large set of ladders, and when I finally get to the top my eyes widen when I set my eyes on him. The man who had been shooting at me with that Gatling gun this whole time is a hunter.

The set of that he wears is similar to that of the Hunter attire normally used by the powder keg hunters. Ashy and tethered cloths, and they're most distinguishable feature from other hunters is that they're normally equipped with the most destructive weapons that the workshop has ever conceived. And I could see that wrapped around his right arm.

"Well, well... How did you get up here? Ah, it's no matter." The giant blade attached to that gauntlet extends and I can see steam coming out from the weapon. The ashen hunter turned around to face me and I can tell that he's expecting me to attack him... He clearly is still sane...

"Just hold on a second man. I'm not going to attack you." I assure him, I raise both of my hands up to show my non hostility. No trick weapons drawn out.

"Then why have you come up here?" He asks me.

"I just want to talk... I want to know why."

"Know of what?"

"Why do you protect these beasts?" With that I notice the hunter feel a bit more at ease but that trick weapon of his still looks like it's ready to embed itself into me.

"You would not understand."

"Try me. I could have attacked you right now, but instead I'm trying to sort this out without having to kill another hunter. I've already killed one; I don't want to have to kill another."

"The beasts do not venture above, and mean no harm to anyone... The things you're hunting, they're not beasts. They're people." I hear him say this but... I can tell that he's hiding something, like he's just telling me the very surface of his reasons. Well, it is foolish of me to expect that someone whom I just met and who is hostile would tell me all about themselves completely.

"I don't think that it's much of a convincing reason for you to protect these creatures... There's more to it. You're powder keg hunter am I correct?"

"Used to be one..." His voice isn't as bitter as before, good. That means that he's feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Then tell me... Do you feel guilt from any of the events that have unfolded here? Have you done things that you regretted later on?" I ask him. The only reason I could see to him protecting this place including the place is because he either feels like he is in some way punishing himself or maybe he is indeed a bit coco.

I argue him, he tells me that these beasts... Hold conscience of whom they're formerly used to be and they can be saved. I'm not sure what the word naive means, but it comes to mind when I hear the man speak. I insist to him that the people here cannot be saved, they've become things that are beyond our ability of saving and there is no way that we can fix them as of right now. I mean if there was a way or maybe a cure for this plague, wouldn't the healing church have figured out a way of at least curing the beast aliment? Or maybe they have and just don't... That is some unnecessary speculation.

I feel like I've talked to this guy for hours, just trying to get it through his thick skull that what he's doing is wrong. And I think that I may have succeeded. Either way he's not as tense as before and is rather docile so at least I've got him to be somewhat friendly.

"I don't understand."

"Listen... I didn't even ask for your name."

"You may call me Djura." He answered. My eyes widened as I processed the man's words. The doll and Gehrman told me of him, a guy that hunted in the dream before me. I wasn't expecting to find him but... I don't know how to react to this... It's too good to be true... I can't help but get a smirk on my face as I remember what the doll had told me of him.

"What's with the smile?" He asks me.

"You have a small manhood." And Djura's eyes widened at me and he moved away, surprised by what I just said and somewhat startled. I explain to him of what I know, and I how got his name. He laughed at me when I told him that I resisted the doll's request to remove my clothing saying that the same thing had happened to him. He told me that he wasn't surprised that another hunter was put onto the dream, there have been many before him, and he tells me that I probably won't be the last.

I ask him why he's not in the hunter's dream. His answer disappoints me, he doesn't remember. He barely remembers anything except for some rather few instances.

I tell him that the plague on Yharnam has gotten far worse, that just about everything there has already been turned into beasts, and I try to ask him to help me fix this whole mess. He tells me that he needs time to think about things and that if he thinks that it's right for him to return to the hunt, he assures me that he will not stop me in my attempts to get the chalice till then but he will not assist me till he has made up his mind.

"If you feel like helping in this mess you can go on to Oedon Chapel, it's the only safe place that I can think of and it's a lot better than staying here." I tell him, it's better for him to be there than here. I don't plan on coming back to this town once I get that chalice.

"I will keep that in mind. Good luck on finding this 'chalice'."Djura decided to sit over the ledge, and starring onto the dank town that is Old Yharnam. I do hope that he makes the right decision. I rather have as many hunters helping me throughout this whole ordeal than nobody at all.

Before I slide back down the ladder I ask Djura if he's going to need that Gatling gun he used, and luckily he answered with a no and brought great joy upon me.

...

...

I've descended much deeper into the depths of old Yharnam and now I've got a Gatling gun with me. Rather big and heavy than most others that I've seen before but extremely effective against beasts, blasting holes through most of the beasts that came my way and it proved to be quite helpful inside that large building where there was hordes of them. Djura was surprised that I was even capable of caring the thing much less wield it with my own two hands, guess I'm much stronger than I appear and I have to say that it's thanks to the doll... How weak I could have been without her.

I don't even bother much with attacking the beasts as the gun takes care of them for me, but there's only so many bullets that this thing must have before it runs out, and I don't exactly have those many bullets with me at the moment. So I refrain from being trigger happy and kill the beasts down here by hand.

I manage to open several doors that double as shortcuts for the lamp just in case I die around here. When I move deeper through this scorched town I see yet another giant by empty cathedral from afar. I seriously wonder why these people make these cathedrals for if they're not going to fill them with something. It's bothersome, the lack furniture. There spaces that must be filled goddammit! You can't just have large open section with nothing in it.

As I get closer to the cathedral I stop myself near the gate as I notice something off from afar. There was something far in the cathedral right in front of that giant statue. "What is that?"

That thing looked massive at the same time it was skinny, from this far I couldn't tell exactly what it was but it creeps the hell out of me... It's just sitting there, waiting. Has it even seen me? Does it know that I'm here? I get a really bad feeling about this thing...

I decide to walk up into the cathedral, slowly so I would see the beast coming just in case it tried anything. Along the way I lit the kirkhammer on fire and I had the Molotov and oil urns on the ready. And the Gatling gun was strapped onto my back now, and fully loaded. It's as ready as I'll possibly get.

At some point as I walk up to it, the beast screeches and it starts trudging towards me rather slowly and menacingly. I manage to get a good look at it, and if I wasn't used to seeing grotesque things the beast would have made me squeamish. This malformed beast has had all of it's skin peeled off its back and has it flopping around it's face like it's some kind of hood, it's something that must be put down immediately.

I don't waste much time and I throw an oil urn at the thing, thankfully it didn't seem to bothered by that at all and it just kept trudging towards my direction. I grab a Molotov and hurl it at the fiend, setting the entire thing ablaze. Unlike with the urn, the beast roared and threw itself around in effort to put off the flames. Taking advantage of this I charge at the beast with the now ablaze kirkhammer and I swing it with the strength ten men, hitting the creature right on the side of it's face and sending it tumbling.

Not giving the beast any tune time to recover I throw yet another Molotov cocktail at it, but it rolled by it's side evading the bottle and it's fiery contents. It screeched again but this time I could see something sprout out from it's body I couldn't tell what it exactly was but something told me that I made the thing mad.

Instead of slowing walking up to like before, this time it charge at me barely giving me any time to prepare myself to attack it and I had to quickly sidestep to the left to avoid getting swiped by it's claw.

It didn't end there, now that I was close to it the beast attacks me in a flurry of slashes and swipes giving me absolutely no window for retaliation without risking getting cut to ribbons. I manage to evade most of it's attacks but several of them manage to scratch on several places. They don't really do much but these scratches burned, like a lot, and that's not normal.

After it finally desisted on it's assault I attempted to hit with the hammer but it ended up backing away just at the last second. I charge at it jumping up into the air and bringing the hammer down on it's head, only for it dodge it. It takes the advantage of this to try and cut me but I back away just in the nick of time, getting only cut on my chest. Again, it burned like the previous cuts it inflicted on me.

Didn't think that this beast would be cautious... It's definitely smarter than most beasts that I've faced so far. Maybe I should change my approach... I need a much faster weapon to hit this thing when it isn't distracted.

I back away, switching to my saw cleaver and attacking it again, this time the beast didn't even have the chance to dodge the attacks I threw at it. Through each slash I saw several parts of the flapping skin fly off it's body and a lot of blood was coming out from the thing, but it still didn't go down even as I kept on the assault.

Right when I least expect it the beast hops away from my striking distance and all the way to the end of this cathedral...Or tomb. I'm not sure, the lack of furniture doesn't exactly indicate me what this place is supposed to be.

It began to prepare itself for something, I don't know exactly what it's doing but I see that strange grey liquid sprouting from it's body. Right now, the beast is wide open for attack and I could just rush it and keep hitting it with the hammer, but I settle for the next best thing.

I draw out the Gatling gun and point it at the now defenseless beast, if there's anywhere that I'm going to waste ammunition it's going to be on this thing. I crank the lever and the barrel starts spinning. After a few seconds a hail of quicksilver bullets fires from the gun all the way towards the beast and before it could complete what I assume to be some kind of transformation it's riddled with bullets from this here Gatling gun.

The beast was stunned by each bullet that hit and penetrated it's rather thin hide, incapable of getting any bearings. I just keep cranking the gun until the beast fell flat on the floor, unmoving.

I wait a little bit longer to see if I get it's echoes, but I do not receive them.

Smart bastard, faking it's own death. I take out another Molotov cocktail at it just because, and I was surprised when the beast slapped the bottle out of the air. Huh, this one beast is definitely smarter than the rest.

It charges towards me again, but this time like a raging bull, clearly pissed off by the fact that I didn't do anything to hurt me through this entire one sided battle. I just equipped the hammer and as the beast got close it attempted to grab me. I must say that the beast is quite fast but quite predictable as it telegraphs a lot of it's attacks.

Just as it was about to take hold me I roll right under it and coming out right behind it, before I jump as I as possibly could bringing the hammer down upon the beasts exposed back. On impact I could hear the beast's spine snap and it's insides gets crushed the hammer forced it against the solid ground beneath it.

The beast tries to force itself back on its four legs but to no avail, that isn't going to happen with it's spine broken. I get off its back with the beast, rather helpless to do anything against me I pour oil all over it's exposed backside, as I walk away I throw a Molotov at the creature for the last time, setting it ablaze, the fire quickly enveloping it's entire body and turning it into ash. I feel another large surge of echoes go through me, and that confirms that the beast is indeed dead.

"Well... That was rather easy."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12**

And that's the end of that and back onto Cathedral Ward! Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave feedback on what you're thought is and how I should improve the writing.


End file.
